Forgotten secrets of the Centaurs
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: I always wondered why in the Harry Potter universe there never was seen a female centaur? This story is my answer to that. This story is completely au, and will be rated M for future chapters full summary can be found inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I haven't finished the stories that I already have posted but I've come across a little writers block and I keep on getting emotional on the other one so I figured I'd write a little something else to look for inspiration please enjoy.**

Forgotten Secrets of the Centaurs

 **Summary:**

I always wondered to myself, why are there no female centaurs shown in Harry Potter? So I decided to make a story showing my thoughts on the subject. In this story Firenze grows up motherless, and wonders why. As things begin to happen, and the Forbidden Forest herd kicks him out, what will happen when he is ambushed while praying in a secred place, and shipped to a place far away from everything that he ever knew. Will he be able to find his way back home, and take back his rightful place in the herd. Read to find out.

Rated M for later chaptersChapter 1 Bedtime Stories

For as many years as any in the Forbidden Forest Centaur herd could remember the female population of not only their herd but all Centaur herds in Great Brittan , was dwindling. Half of this was due to the fact that the females simply didn't like the males attitudes, and simply left to seek something that was lacking, leaving the wild males to their own devices. But for those few that remained beside their mates, the stress of life in general, and being shared with all of the males of the herds eventually saw them dying in child birth.

Though Ronan had refused to share his life mate Blossom, with the herd, he still lost her while she brought their only son into the world. Before she died in his arms, she had held her foal and caressed his silky golden coat lovingly, before naming him Firenze. For five years, Ronan raised his son, alone and led the Forbidden Forest herd as they lived their lives. He spent his days dealing with the needs of his son and the herd, and his nights after putting his son to bed deep in prayer and meditating thought in a place known to all in his herd as the sacred pool. This was a place protected on three sides by mountains of large grey boulders, weeping willow trees and aromatic plants that were good for healing and bringing clarity to visions. In the center of this place was a cold crystal blue pool that was long believed to possess mystical powers.

Nobody knew exactly what was so special about this pool, since the stories of its powers had been distorted and lost through the generations. The last known among the centaur herd who knew of the legendary properties of the pool, died the night that Young Firenze was born. Ronan sighed and a tear trickled down his cheek and landed in the pool sending shimmering ripples floating across the shimmering surface. Ronan gazed into the water and smiled as the ghostly image of his long departed wife smiled up at him. He gasped when the reflection of his five year old son suddenly appeared just behind the ghostly image of his mother and he jumped clear out of his skin and rolled head first into the water when a tiny hand touched his arm to get his attention.

"Aaaarrrggg," he screamed in fright before hitting the cold water and coming up coughing and sputtering. He popped his head out of the cold water and glared at his son who should have been in bed at that moment, before slowly getting to his feet and stepping out of the water shaking with the cold as he wordlessly reached down for his sons hand. As Firenze took his father's hand he gazed at the pool in wonder. Just beyond the reflection of his father and himself, was a beautiful red haired and red bodied Centaur filly. She was sitting at what seemed to be a similar pool, and was playing with a water lily that floated in front of her. As Firenze felt his father's gentle tug on his hand to lead him back to their hut, his blue eyes met the soft brown eyes of the young centaur girl and she smiled at him before getting to her feet and taking a large hand and walking away from the pool alongside of a large bay colored male centaur who looked as if he was her father.

Firenze whispered a farewell over his shoulder as he obediently walked away with his father.

"Who were you saying good bye to, Firenze? You and I were the only ones at the sacred pool," said Ronan in a soft tone as they walked.

"Father, there was a girl centaur reflected in the pool. I was saying good bye to her." said Firenze as he tried unsuccessfully to look back at the pool over his shoulder.

"A girl Centaur, you say? That is interesting. Your mother is the only girl centaur that I ever see in the pool. Tell me my son, was she see through like a spirit, or was she colorful like she was as real as you and I," asked Ronan curiously?

"She looked like we do, father. It was almost like I could just reach into the water and take her hand, she looked so real and solid." said Firenze as he trotted to keep up with his father's long stride.

"Hummm! This is very interesting, indeed! To think that I used to think that your mother was just pulling my tail about that." said Ronan in a thoughtful tone as he pushed open the door of their hut and gently guided his son inside with one large hand. "Why are you out of your bed, my son? You have to be up early for school in the morning," grumbled Ronan in a tired voice as he ripped a large towel off of a hook on the wall, and started to dry off?

"I had the nightmare again, father. Can I sleep in your room with you tonight," asked Firenze as he shook as a memory of the dream flashed before his eyes again.

"I guess you can, but you really need to start sleeping in your own room. You are getting too big to sleep in my bed," said Ronan tiredly as he stepped through the door of Firenze's room to close a window that his son had opened as white fluffy snowflakes began to fall outside.

"I guess, I can try to sleep in my room, father, but will you sleep in here with me and tell me a bedtime story until I fall asleep, please," begged Firenze with large pleading eyes as he lowered himself onto his bed and reached for his blankets?

Ronan sighed as he lowered himself to the floor beside his son's bed and tenderly tucked the blankets snugly around his son before ruffling his hair . "Alright, what would you like to hear a story about tonight," asked Ronan as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon his son's forehead?

"Can you, tell me the legend of the Sacred pool again, and how you met my mother?" asked Firenze eagerly.

"I must have told you that one about a million times. Don't you want to hear something else," asked Ronan smiling as his wife's voice popped into his head in a memory from before their son was born, making him chuckle to himself.

"That's my favorite story, please father, tell it to me again," begged Firenze again as he cuddled into his father's strong arms instead of his pillow.

"Very well, let's see, where should I begin," asked Ronan in a teasing tone.

"From the beginning, father! Master Magorian, always says that, 'to gleam truth, and wisdom from within, story's, that you must always start at the beginning and go through every detail until the end. Only then will you truly understand the truth behind the legend that is spoken," said Firenze matching his teachers wise words exactly.

"Truer words were never spoken my son. Alright, are you comfortable," asked Ronan as he placed a hand over Firenze's shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Yes, father," replied the young centaur as he attempted not to yawn.

"It all started many centuries ago, when the first tribes of centaurs roamed the world. Long before the humans magical and none magical started to take up more and more of lands that once belonged to only the children of the forests, and the plains. In those days Centaurs had more magic then even the strongest of magical humans. The Archer's powers flowed through the veins of every creature of the forest and planes. Women of our kind were always the strongest magically. Since it is the females of all species that carry within them the power to bring forth the precious gift of life, they were held in the highest respect, by all creatures."

"It is through the females of our race that the knowledge is passed down. In the old days the knowledge and the magical teachings would passed from mother to daughter and son. The Power to heal rapidly even if at the stoop of death's door, and the power to change shape and agility unlike anything that has ever been seen in these days that we live in. It is said that the pools are openings into the magical pool that runs throughout the world through lay lines. Through these sacred pools it is said that Centaurs gain clarity when meditating upon visions of the future, and it was once believed that it used to be a portal between places, and that if a centaur male or female were to gaze into the pool, they would see not only visions of the future, but would also seethe one that is meant to be their soul bonded."

"Many of these properties of the sacred pools have been long forgotten and gleamed from child's eyes as not more than simple stories, but the truth is that there is more to the legends than most Centaurs of this day are aware of. It was at the sacred pool where I met your mother. She had haunted my dreams ever since I was young and every time that I looked into the pool while thinking about her, I'd be able to see her wherever she was. One day I dreamt that she arose up from the depths of the pool, and there was a flash of light and she was just standing there before me."

"To this day, I can still hear her voice as she taught me to harness the magic of mother earth and harness the power of the Archer and take my strength from him. Perhaps if you cling to the lessons in this story and all stories, that you learn, you too, shall be brought face to face with the one female who will make you melt and make your magical core react . I pray that the day that it happens that I am still alive to greet her," said Ronan in a soft voice thinking that his son was completely asleep.

"Father, why are there no girl centaurs anywhere in our lands," came Firenze's sleepy reply?

"Because, Females while being very powerful creatures magically, are very gentle sorts. They dislike any barbarism, or cruelty of any sort. When I was a child, things started going downhill. The females did not like the cruel ways of the males of my father's days, so many of them simply went to the sacred pools and never returned. The few that chose to stay were then further abused by being shared by several centaur males, and paid for their loyalty to their mates with their lives."

"No female foals, have been morn since just before I was born, and your mother was the last to live within these woods. Perhaps when things change, the females will return to us, but it will be a long time, and all I can do, is attempt to remain in complete control of the manners of the herd until that day arrives. I would love to see these woods populated with the joy of tiny hooves once more. But I am not the one who will bring that about. It is not in the stars for me or any other among our tribe at this time. The stars have foretold, of a great rift that shall bring brother against brother, and betrayal, then loss, rebirth, unity, followed by a blood war between brothers and death before the natural balance is restored," said Ronan as he gently moved his son back onto his pillow, and left the room giving the tiny sleeping child a worried look. "It is not time, for your star to shine, my son. Sleep well, and may the Archer protect you in your dreams." whispered Ronan as he left the door open a crack and retired to his own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here is an update for you my friends please enjoy it.**

Chapter 2 The Foundling

The time passed and ten year old Firenze was taking to the art of Archery, Divination, healing herbs, and a bit of natural magic as if he had been doing it all from birth. His father received glowing reports from the herd's teacher Magorian, and had decided to reward his intelligent son with a special gift. One cold winter day he woke his son before the sun had risen and they walked down to the sacred pool to pray, for the Archer's blessing for the day. Though it was far too large and heavy for him to carry, Firenze insisted on carrying his father's quiver of arrows, though what he really wanted to carry was the large long bow that was taller than he was in length. As they walked silently through the snow he struggled not to fall and send the quiver and arrows clattering.

Ronan had noticed his son's fascination with his bow ever since the day than he had entered the hut to find the lad at the age of two had managed to escape from the safety of his room, had knocked his bow down from its place on the wall, and had gotten himself horridly tangled in the string because he was trying so hard to string up the bow. Firenze would follow him quietly into the forest and watch his every move and action very carefully when he hunted, and would ask him every time when he could have a bow of his own and hunt with him? The boy was in for a surprise in a half that day, in more ways than even the stars had foretold of.

After attending to their prayers they turned to find Umpa the bow crafter walking toward him with a large bundle strapped across his back and an ear to ear smile upon his face. "Good morning Master Ronan, young Firenze has grown quite strong, but perhaps that quiver is not quite right for him. I think that I have the perfect thing for him, but first, you will have to give your father's quiver back to him," said Umpa as he unrolled his bundle and laid out each item carefully in proper order.

Firenze looked up at his father with sparkling happy eyes, before he stepped forward on Umpa's summons.

He settled himself in front of the older Centaur the way that he had seen so many centaur in their tribe do before, and smiled as the bow crafter laid out first several bow strings that were made of different types of materials, then bows that were unstrung, that were made out of different woods of different heights , and lastly different sets of arrows that were each made in much the same manner as a wizards wand is with different woods and cores. Even the arrow tips and the shaft feathers added to the magical properties of each archer. His father's bow, for example was made from the wood of the English oak, was as tall as he was, with a bow string made of braided Thestral and acromantula web. His father's arrows were like his bow, made of English Oak, with a core of thestral hair, Cornish Pixie feather shaft feathering, and tips that were silver with jade stone edging and runes engraved in each tip.

Firenze watched as the older centaur finished his set up and then stepped to his place across to where Firenze sat patiently awaiting instruction. "You've been awaiting your turn at this for many years, firstly we shall choose your bow string, lad. Close your eyes and place your hand out in front of you. Clear your mind of all thoughts, and focus upon the Archer's constellation. You will feel your hand grow warm three times. The warmth will feel comfortable and will spread as each component of your bow comes together. Do not open your eyes until the warmth fades, or we'll have to start all over again." announced Umpa in his mysterious voice, that made most young centaurs feel like he was looking right through them to their souls.

Firenze nodded before closing his eyes and placing both hands out over the empty space of cloth that sat before him on the ground. It didn't take long before he could hear the song of a phoenix and the voices of unicorns. His hands grew warm and he could feel the tingling sensation of magic prickling his hands in a delightful way. Below his hands upon the cloth a braided bow string of phoenix feather and unicorn hair appeared. Next Firenze could smell the sweet scent of cherries. The warmth and tingling of magic flowed through him warming him more thoroughly. Beneath his hands A dark cherry wood long bow with gold accents and runes carved into its surface appeared and attached itself to the bow string.

Lastly Firenze could smell even more cherry, and could hear the sounds of every living creature that inhabited the forbidden forest. He could feel the plants and trees growing, and could smell the smoke from camp fires, and the fresh water from both the Sacred pool, and the Black lake as well. The warmth now engulfed him , and the magic was tingling all over his entire body. The two adult centaurs gazed at him in wonder as the bow took form, but when the quiver appeared, and filled itself with the most powerful arrows that Umpa had ever created, they both knew that this foal, who had come of age to join the hunt for food, would grow to be a great and powerful highly respected leader of the Centaurs, and would accomplish great and wondrous things.

When the warmth and tingling faded, Firenze opened his eyes to find his very own bow and quiver of arrows sitting before him on the cloth. As he reached for his bow and grasped it leaves sprouted from the wood of the bow and as cherry flowers blossomed the quiver of arrows vanished and reappeared strapped over his back. He got to his feet as if in a trance and reached back over his shoulder hovering his hand over the quiver of arrows. Before his hand had grasped an arrow, one slid itself out of the quiver and into his waiting hand. He fixed it to his bow and shot his first arrow hearing the sound of phoenix song as it whistled through the trees.

He stood there with his bow raised after loosing the arrow with a trancelike expression still on his face. He was seeing the exact path of the arrow and had seen the entire scene as it played out as if it was happening right in front of him. There was a young black male centaur cowering against the side of what looked like a burnt down hut being attacked by a massive bear who was three times the size of the boy. Firenze's arrow whistled through the air and embedded itself in the bear's skull making it fall to the ground dead at the black centaur boys shaking hooves. The black centaur boy promptly passed out, and the scene faded, leaving Firenze shaking with a shocked expression on his face.

"What did you see," asked Umpa knowingly?

Firenze gulped before he answered. "I-I saw the exact path of my arrow. It went a long way, into what looks like another centaur village. The village looked like it had been burned to the ground. There was a black colored Centaur boy about nine or eight years old cowering against a building. He was being attacked by a massive black bear. My arrow hit the bear right between the eyes and killed the bear in one shot. Father, we have to get to the boy, he needs our help." said Firenze as he slung his bow over his shoulder with his quiver and turned and bolted head long into the forest with Ronan right behind him followed closely by Umpa who had left his things beside the sacred pool.

As the three sped through their village at break neck speed, the others joined in and followed with their spears and bows ready for whatever may come. The entire centaur herd followed Firenze as he plunged on through the forest . Through the trees they could see Hogs Mede village, and very quickly came into the mountain territory just beyond the boundaries when They saw the ruins of the burnt village. Near the largest hut in the village was the dead bear and they could see the legs of the black centaur boy as they drew near. Ronan ordered a few men to go and search the village for other survivors, but they returned to the side of their leader and his son with grim news.

The boy was apparently the only survivor of what ever had happened here. Two carrying slings where rigged up and most of the men carried the large bear, while two other's carried the unconscious boy back to their home. Firenze walked silently beside the unconscious boy, and placed a tender hand over the boy's thin dirty, and scared hand. Wild terror filled black eyes popped open and drifted back shut as he saw that he was surrounded, not by humans, but by his own kind. They weren't from his herd, but they had saved his life. He drifted back off into a feverous sleep.

Bane had truly been through a lot in his young life. First his mother had been killed when the other male centaurs were fighting over who would have her next, and then the humans came, and he was hidden by his older brother only to return after nobody had come for him to find that his entire village had been burned to the ground and that everyone was dead. For weeks he worked on giving them all a proper centaur burial, and scrounged for food. His older brother had begun his training on how to use a bow for hunting, but he wasn't strong enough to hit targets from far away, and half of the time he missed the target completely. In his hunger induced delirium, he was nearly killed by a massive black bear, when an arrow came from out of nowhere, and killed the bear dead.

He thought that he was dreaming when he had opened his eyes on feeling himself moving as if he were floating only to see the woods above him and to find an older centaur boy with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a golden coat, walking beside him with one hand on his. Feeling an overwhelming feeling of safety, he lost consciousness again, and didn't awake again, until three days had passed. The early morning sun shone through the slatted shutters of the window and he could hear the thud of hooves moving about the room and opened his eyes to see the golden centaur boy from his dream standing there running a brush through his hair before pulling it back into a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Good morning little brother Bane. My name is Firenze. If you feel that you are able to do so, you can get out of bed, and join father and I for breakfast." said Firenze as he stepped over to the smaller centaur, and held out a hand to help him to his feet.

"How do you know my name," asked Bane rubbing his head in confusion?

"You talk in your sleep. Come on, you need to eat." said Firenze as Bane's stomach gave out a loud hungry growl. Bane hesitantly grasped Firenze's hand and walked beside him on weak shaking legs.

"Why did you call me brother? You are not from my herd," asked Bane as the enticing smell of food hit his nostrils.

"True, we are not brother's by birth, however all centaurs are brothers, and my father has decided that we will keep you as a member of our family. No centaur child should be alone as you are little brother," said Firenze as he settled himself beside Bane at the breakfast table with a smile.

"Good morning, boys, eat your breakfast and then if you are feeling up to it, Firenze can show you around the village, and introduce you to the other young centaurs." smiled Ronan as he took a seat and passed plates of food over to the two boys.

Bane ate until he was full, and then let out a loud satisfied belch, that made Firenze choke on his food because he started to laugh. Ronan gave both boys a disapproving glare, before getting to his feet and moving to the front door of the hut. "I trust that the two of you roughens can clean up the breakfast plates, before you leave the hut," he said in a serious tone as he grabbed his bow and quiver from their place beside the door.

"Yes father, we can handle it," said Firenze as he finished his meal and took the empty plates to wash them up, followed closely by Bane.

For the next few days Firenze and his friends showed Bane around their territory, and they had, had loads of fun playing and exploring together. Every morning Bane would accompany his new family to the sacred pool for prayer to the Archer for his guidance and protection. It was apparent that the Sacred pool was a meaningful place to all of the centaurs of the Forbidden Forest herd, but Bane just couldn't stand when the elder centaurs and the younger ones that he had made friends with would venture to the banks of the Black lake to catch fish and swim. He stood in the shadows of the forest, and clung to a tree for dear life as the others fished swam and played around in the water.

The other young centaurs called to him from the water, to join them but he wouldn't move. A strong hand clapping upon his shoulder and he jumped in terror, only to find Firenze standing beside him with his bow and quiver slung over one shoulder. "Are you alright, Bane? There's truly nothing to be afraid of. This is the Human's summer holiday. We never come here when the human foals are here," said Firenze as he gazed at the massive castle from over the lake.

"Humans are dangerous, big brother. They killed my entire herd, and burned my village to the ground. I will never trust them." ," snarled Bane as he clung to Firenze to stop him from joining the others.

"I can understand your fear, Bane, but, the humans that own this lace have never harmed or interfered with us. They stay out of our forests unless you count the care taker of the grounds. He can't cook to save his life, but he's a friend to all in the forest. I've seen him heal many creatures with my own eyes. Surly he's not so bad. Come, with me, I want to show you something," said Firenze as he turned away from the lake and headed back into the forest. Bane followed his big brother and gazed at his bow and quiver longingly as they walked.

"If I had a bow and quiver of my own, I'd feel much safer," thought Bane as he slammed right into something large and fell to the ground in a heap of legs, and poisonous thorns that made him cry out in pain.

Firenze was at his side in an instant, soothing him with a calm voice. "I told you to pay attention to where you are going, now stop thrashing. You'll only make it harder for me to get you out." said Firenze as he carefully knelt over the thorn bush and started to cut the vines off of Bane's legs and body with a silver dagger that he pulled from a belt. Tears rolled down Bane's cheeks as he tried to stay still, but his entire body started to feel like it was on fire and as he felt the last vine come free from his limbs he started to tremble all over.

"What's happening to me? I don't feel so good," he sobbed as he collapsed against Firenze after being lifted from the thorns.

"Those are poisonous dart thorns. We use them to make poison that takes down large accromantula's that we come across. You'll be dead if you aren't seen to as fast as possible. I'll have to take you to Haggrid,, we're too far from the village to return," said Firenze as he lowered himself to the ground and pulled Bane over his back to carry him.

"Why is everything spinning? I feel like I'm going to vomit," moaned Bane before expelling the contents of his stomach down Firenze's side.

"Hand on, we're almost there. Haggrid! Help! Haggrid," screamed Firenze as the hut came into view.

Haggrid looked up from what he was doing as his puppy Fang yelped and ran with his tail tucked between his legs back into the hut. "Firenze, what happened to your little friend?" he asked as the golden centaur boy came leaping over his garden fence with a smaller black centaur slung over his back?

"It's my brother, I was going to show him the Unicorn glade, and he wasn't paying attention and stumbled into Dart Thorns." said Firenze as he came to a sliding halt at Haggrid's feet.

"You go over there to that bucket of water and clean yourself up. I'll start working on your lil brother ere." ordered Haggrid as he lifted Bane from Firenze's back and carried him into the hut. Bane awoke an hour later to find that he was lying in a large bed covered with a thick quilt, and was covered from head to toe with a nasty green goo, that smelled like rotting eggs, but left a cooling effect on his skin.

A large hand rested suddenly upon his forehead, and his eyes shot up to see the largest man that he had ever seen smiling down at him through masses of wild curly hair. "You're okay, lad. I managed to get all of the thorns out of ya, and put some healing sav on ur wounds. Ur, brother, went for ur, dad, and they'll be right," started Haggrid as a knock sounded at the door. "Oh, that must be them, now. Don't try to get up, just rest, while I go and let them in." ordered Haggrid as he got up and went to open the door. Bane watched the giant of a man as he opened the door to reveal his adopted father and brother. Ronan entered the hut, and moved right to Bane's side as he checked him over himself.

"How many Dart thorns, did you remove from his flesh, Haggrid," asked Ronan as he looked over the smaller of his boys with a critical eye?

"Fifty seven, not countin, the fifty eight that I pulled out of his hair, and tail hairs," said Haggrid as he removed a whistling kettle from the fire, and poured the hot water into a large bowl of cold water. "I was jus, about, ta, start baithin him now that tha medicine has drawn out all of the poison, said Haggrid as he handed the large bowl over to Ronan.

"Thank you Haggrid, if not for Firenze and your quick actions, we'd have lost him this night. Just relax, Bane, you don't want to try and move until you feel cooler when I touch you, and when the spinning feeling stops." said Ronan in a soothing voice as he started to gently rub the warm wet cloth in small circles over Bane's body, to remove the ointment.

Ronan hummed softly as he worked, and Bane found himself drifting back to sleep under the gentle pressure of Ronan's ministrations and the soothing sounds of the humming. As he slept he could hear the story of how he was saved from the large black bear, and how he had been adopted by Ronan and Firenze and accepted into the herd. He smiled in his sleep as he heard the half giant praise his new family for their actions in taking him in.

The small family stayed within the half giant's hut for the next three days until they were certain that Bane had made a full recovery from the effects of the poison, and then bid Haggrid good bye and thanked him for his hospitality and help. Bane thanked Haggrid in a soft voice and vowed that he would repay the half giant some day for his kindness, as they returned to their village in the heart of the Forbidden Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I was going to wait until Thursday to post this chapter, but I figured that since I already had written 14 chapters of this story that I would go ahead and post this chapter a day early. Please enjoy chapter 3 of the Forbidden City of the forgotten secrets of the Centaurs.**

Chapter 3 Changing of the Stars

Time passed on, as it always does, and Firenze, and Bane grew to Maturity, and were both groomed to be the proud sons of the Tribe leader, that everyone expected them to be. Though years had passed and they were, close, as brother's should be, nobody could see the deep rooted jealousy that hovered over Bane like a dark cloud. Though he had grown to be as tall and muscular as Firenze, he was still no match for him when it came to hitting moving targets, from long distances with his bow. Firenze was also far better and Divination than, Bane was and he often spent hours in meditation at the Sacred Pool, only for his visions to not be any clearer.

Firenze also spent hours at the Sacred pool in silent unmoving thought, that looked much like meditation, but the truth was that the colored image of the red headed female centaur, had never left his dreams, and she tended to pop into his mind at the most inopportune times. He still didn't understand what exactly his father had meant about what he had confessed years ago, but every time that he looked to the stars for the path of his life, the constant that was always there, bothered him greatly.

He saw things as they were to happen, like the time that he had glimpsed the stars and found that a wizard boy, named Harry Potter was in danger. He had been ridiculed by Bane and the others, and it was only his father's influence with the herd that kept him not labeled as an outcast and either killed or booted from the forest. Then there was still the problem at hand. Because of his kindness not once but many times toward the human children who lived at the school during most of the year, he had been approached by the Headmaster Dumbledore, and his father to take up teaching Divination to the students. Bane and the other centaurs were strongly opposed to this idea, and made it very clear that they would not stand for his betrayal, if he chose to teach the humans.

This ended up as he had foreseen, with his own brother Bane, deciding to fight him for choosing to help the Humans. Now as he limped from the shadows of the forest toward Haggrid's hut with broken ribs, cuts, and hoof shaped bruises all over, he thought back on the argument. "I know, why, you are here, little brother, so you might as well speak your peace, and go about your business. My choices are my own to make. I am doing this to help prevent a greater evil from causing the destruction of everything that we hold dear," said Firenze calmly as he gazed into the sacred pool for what may be the last time to see the woman centaur that he was mysteriously drawn to as she sat by the pool, surrounded by little foals regaling them with what looked to be a riveting story.

"You and father are both human loving fools. Father is old, now, and it won't be long before he chooses to step down as the herd's leader. You are a traitor for turning your back on our herd, and teaching our arts to humans. When this is over, our father who is a weakling may choose to accept you back into the herd, but if you think that you will have it so easy with either me, or the other's than you are mistaken." snarled Bane as the other's around them drew their bows and spears to make their point.

Firenze got to his feet and glared at the proud centaurs who now stood by his brother's side with rage. "I have been friends with all of you ever since I was foaled, and this is how you repay my love, and trust in you? By turning your back on me, and siding with one who has been afraid of humans since I saved him from that bear at the age of eight, and still is afraid of them to this day to the point where he would attack human foals." spat Firenze not even bothering to draw his bow.

"Foal, or not, they are the same as all humans, are. If you choose to leave the herd to live with them than you are forbidden to return." yelled Bane getting into Firenze's face.

"You do not have the power of the Authority to ban me from my home, Bane! Only our father, who may I remind you is still very alive and capable of leading this herd is the only one that can say where I may live." growled Firenze pushing Bane out of his face.

"We shall see, " snapped Bane as he suddenly reared and started to kick at Firenze, hitting him several times and knocking his bow and quiver from his relaxed grip. The other's joined in and they beat him until he could barely move, before dragging by the tail to the Forest's edge and pushing him into the water of the Black Lake.

"That was just a warning, Brother! If we ever see you enter our Forest again, we will kill you next time that we meet," said Bane as he tied a large rock to Firenze's bow and quiver before throwing it into the deepest part of the Lake, where there would be no hope of any centaur retrieving it. He then stepped upon Firenze's hand on purpose smirking as he heard a satisfying crack of bones, before he walked back into the shadows of the Forest with the others at his heals.

Haggrid was able to heal him with the help of the School's medi-witch Madam Pomfrey. And he spent the next few years teaching the Students of Hogwarts the Art of Divination, and how it differed from what Syble Trelawney's class. Now the war was upon the castle and hope seemed to be nonexistent with Harry Potter's disappearance. He knew that it would be rising his life, if he ventured into the Forest, but not to do so, would cost the lives of the entire Centaur herd and the world as they knew it. So, now here he was running as hard as he could into the depths of the Forest hoping that he could get to his father, and make the herd see reason. They just had to join the Humans, of face extinction at the Dark Lord's hand.

As he ran though the Village, he noticed that all of the huts stood open and empty. Camp fires were smoking, as if they had left only minutes before he arrived. He turned toward the Sacred pool, and breathed a sigh of relief as he could hear the muttering prayers of the entire herd to the Archer, asking for guidance. He knew that no centaur would risk the losing the blessing and the approval of the Archer, by shedding blood upon the sacred grounds, of the pool, so he calmly walked through the gathered centaurs until he had reached his father and the other elders who knelt at the pool's edge .

"Father, Master Magorian, Master, Umpa, we must speak of what is to be done," he said as he stood behind the three elders.

"We do not listen to Human loving traitors," snarled Bane breaking the silence.

"Silence! I am still the leader of this herd, and shall decide who I wish to listen too or not. You'd to well to remember that Bane." snapped Ronan as he got to his feet and turned to glare at his son's with crossed arms. "Speak you peace, Firenze, I'm listening." he said as he gazed at his son for the first time in several years.

"Father, the humans and their foals at the school will not survive, our herd will not survive this battle unless we take a stand and fight with the light to vanquish the evil that is threatening our way of life." said Firenze praying to the Archer that his father would see reason.

"Don't listen to the traitor," called out one of the centaurs that stood by Bane's side.

"I have decided, my word is final. Firenze is right, if we do not fight for our lands and our way of life, we will parish. I have seen this in the Stars for years, long before many of you were foaled. If there is any hope of our race, and our herd living on into the future passed this, we must fight alongside of the humans as the castle. Brother's take up your arms, we fight." called Ronan as the herd screamed out their battle cries.

As everyone in the herd turned back toward the village to prepare for battle, Firenze breathed a sigh of relief and gazed into the pool for the first time in years. The female centaur was as always there, but she looked as if she were horror stricken, and panicked. Her red hair blew wildly in the wind, and her mouth moved as she seemed to be trying desperately to communicate with Firenze. Suddenly he heard a voice like that of an angel, inside of his head, calling to him, no, warning him. "My Beloved, Behind, you," screamed the voice in his head, as the world went dark and he fell to the ground.

Bane stood over Firenze's unconscious body with his two friends, who looked as if they were about to do something that they truly didn't want to, and looked down at the pool, where the blood from a gash on Firenze's head turned the sapphire water a deep shade of crimson. It was then as he saw a vision of a herd of female centaurs all glaring at him, looking as if they wanted very much to kill him at that moment. He heard a feminine voice inside of his head and watched as a red bodied centaur female with wild red hair, and soft brown eyes moving her mouth. "Cursed, are you, oh, traitorous one, who dares to shed the blood of your brother on this most sacred land of our ancestors! Love shall never find you, oh dark hearted one. I will see your blood slow for every drop of brotherly blood that you have spilled, upon this soil," said the voice in his head before the females disappeared leaving the pool clear as Firenze's blood suddenly vanished and the cut upon his head healed as if it never existed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry I got caught up this week and almost forgot to update this . Please enjoy the latest chapter of forgotten secrets of the Centaurs.**

Chapter 4 Imprisoned

Bane rolled his eyes and sneered as he took that time to look at his stunned companions. "You too go and join the herd, I'm going to make sure that my Brother, never returns," ordered Bane as he turned and ran in the opposite direction that the herd had went, deeper into the heart of the woods. He ventured into the outskirts of what he knew was the encampment of two death eaters, who had defected from the side of their Lord, who he had been chatting with about a profitable business venture,, and quickly led them to where Firenze now laid out cold. The two ex-death eaters, smiled as they rushed forward and placed a black cloth bag over Firenze's head and tied his wrists together behind his back before tying his legs together so that he would not be able to move.

They got to their feet and then smiled wickedly at Bane before both bowing to him, and placing an old ripped up book on Firenze before touching it there selves. Before Bane had turned away, All three had vanished in a flash of spinning light. He turned and ran for the fight thinking over exactly what he wanted to tell his father, when he was questioned about the absence of his brother, and smiled as the looks of Horror spread itself across the dream version of his father's face. He now knew that he would be so devastated that he would willingly give up the leadership of the Forbidden forest herd to him.

QHours later the Battle was over, and cheers of the Students and staff of Hogwarts, the Arors, and the Centaurs rang out through the air. The Centaurs were singing joyously as they trotted back to their village in the heart of the Forbidden forest. All of them except for one wanted to find Firenze and to welcome him back to the herd with open arms. Bane made a good show of running to and fro calling out Firenze's name as if he really cared, and then he ran to the Black lake and asked a mermaid to fetch the bow and quiver of arrows that rested at the bottom of their lake. The mermaid returned and handed him the bow. He then ran to the sacred pool and placed the quiver and bow at the water's edge.

That is where Ronan and the other's found him. He was bent over the bow and arrows sobbing and cursing the sacred pool. Ronan went to him thinking that he was distraught and wrapped a tender arm around his shoulder, before Bane turned to him with tears in his eyes and handed his father Firenze's bow and quiver with shaking hands. "F-father, I-I tried to stop him, but he just told me that he didn't want to live anymore if he couldn't live with his herd. Before I could stop him he threw down his bow and quiver at my feet, and stepped into the center of the pool," stammered Bane in fake sobs as he lied.

"Bane, calm yourself! What happened to your brother," asked Ronan with terror filled eyes, as he held Firenze's bow and quiver in one shaking hand while grasping Bane's shoulder with a vice like grip.

"Father, he, he, slit his throat, and before I could get to him there was a bright flash of light and he just vanished," lied Bane while smiling inside.

"No, no, please, no," sobbed Ronan as he plunged into the pool and dove down over and over looking for Firenze's body, until he was pulled out by Bane and four other's. Once they had managed to get him to dry land he collapsed to the ground while letting out a heart wrenching scream of his son's name. Then as they watched his face went pale, and his eyes wide as he grasped his chest and fainted with the pain of what he believed was his heart breaking into thousands of tiny pieces.

Poor Ronan was never the same after that. He spent most of his time sobbing and muttering to himself like a mad man, as he sat at the pool's edge and gazed into its depths. Two centaurs followed him everywhere that he went to ensure that he didn't end his own life, and Bane was made the perminate leader of the Forbidden Forest herd.

Firenze awoke the next day with a pounding headache and found himself to be gagged and bound like a prisoner. He struggled against his bonds, and wriggled in hopes of freeing himself from the darkness that surrounded him only to hit his head against the side of what he suspected was a cage of some sort. "Bane, you traitor, I'll kill you for this," he thought as he felt as if his entire world were rocking and swaying. The rocking and swaying lasted for what seemed like an eternity, since he couldn't see anything to determine day from night. , By the time that it stopped Firenze was weak and feeling quite ill. Then he could feel the bottom of his prison vibrating, and could hear sounds that were terrifying and strange.

Outside of Firenze's crate the two men laughed and talked as they watched the large crate with one air hole in it, being lowered onto the back of a flatbed truck. Sirens blared and horns honked as they zigged and zagged through the streets of New York. They drove to an abandoned ware house where they had another truck with a horse trailer parked and they laughed as they used crowbars to open the crate and turned the business end of a water hose on the filthy centaur inside in an attempt to remove the filth from him.

As light poured into the darkness Firenze's eyes widened in shock as he was dragged from the crate, and cold water was sprayed at him making his teeth chatter and his body shake with the cold. The gag was removed from his mouth and his legs were untied but before he could run, a thick leather collar was placed around his neck and he was tugged to his feet. "That is an enchanted collar, it won't come off unless we take it off. If you want to live I suggest that you cooperate, and follow every order that we give you, or we'll kill you," snarled one of the men as he gave the chain at the end of the collar a rough pull to lead Firenze toward the waiting trailer.

"Get in there, and we'll give you something to eat when we get to where we are going, horse," snapped the other man as he brought a heavy whip down onto Firenze's hind quarters making him leap in pain and shock right into the trailer. Firenze leaned against the wall of the open air trailer and breathed deeply the air that rushed in with deep breaths as the trailer began to move. Then his heart nearly stopped as wide terror filled eyes gazed upon lighted buildings that seemed to cover every surface, and the noise of this place was unbelievable, all he wanted to do was to cover his ears, but he was unable since the man hadn't bothered to untie his wrists.

To the outside world that surrounded his trailer, all anyone that looked saw was a golden Palomino Stallion who had seen better days shaking and cowering inside of his trailer with wide blue eyes and flared nostrils. They didn't see the centaur who was gazing at each strange rolling box with people inside of it peering at him as if he was nothing more than a simple horse. They didn't see the truth, because his captors were wizards and had cast spells to make nonmagical people see nothing more than a horse. He huddled in the front of the trailer and leaned against the wall trying not to fall with every bump, jolt, stop, and start of the trailer as it moved through the concrete jungle.

An hour passed, and soon the lights of the city faded and the country side was dotted here and there with lights of houses and rolling fields. He looked to the darkness beyond as the trailer passed at the forest, and couldn't help wondering if there was any centaurs in this new place that he had been brought to. Perhaps if he could only see one single centaur, and if they could see him, they would rescue him. He closed his eyes and thought of the red female from his pool, and wondered if he would ever see her again, either in a pool or for real. He wished that he had knew her name, and soon fell fast asleep until the trailer finally stopped and he heard the slamming of metal doors as the two wizards got out of the thing that pulled his cage.

One of the men grabbed the chain that was attached to the collar around his neck and gave it a sharp pull as the other opened the back door of the rolling cage. "Come on, now horse, it's time to get out," said the man with the chain in his hand as he pulled Firenze to the back of the trailer.

"He still stinks, like shitt and piss, it won't make us any money if he doesn't look half ass decent." said the other man as he entered the stable ahead of them and turned toward where horses would be bathed.

"Don't look at me, I'm not doing it, He'll kick my head off, said the man holding the chain.

"It has to be done, and we can't use our magic too much around these muggles. Maybe we can find someone stupid enough to do it for us." said the other man as headlights moved into view and they could hear the sound of someone else bringing in another horse. Their argument paused as a beautiful woman entered the stable with her red mare following her without being tied or even harnessed. She opened the stall door that was across from the stall that they were intending on placing Firenze into and the horse simply entered before sticking her head out and looking at the Golden Stallion that stood in the isle and giving him a happy nicker.

"You two aren't scared of that horse, are you," asked the beautiful woman as she passed them for the second time with a bucket of grain, and a net of hay for her horse.

"Um, no, not really. Our horse is just very touchy about who handles him. We haven't had him very long and he is kind of mean tempered.," said the man that was standing as far as possible from the horse.

"What my inarticulate friend is trying to say is that we just bought him from someone who didn't take very good care of him, and this is our first time dealing with horses, and we are kind of at a loss on what to do." said the other who was holding the chain,

"Hum, I'd be glad to help you if you'd like. Why don't you gentlemen go and get his stall ready and get him some fresh food and water and I'll clean him up for you," suggested the woman giving the golden stallion a kind look.

"Okay, just be careful, he is a biter," said the man as he handed her the chain. The other man wondered off to gather the needed things while the other prepared the stall. From the instant that the woman and the red horse had entered the stable, Firenze had an overwhelming feeling of calm take over him. He didn't know why, but this was one human that he felt that he could trust. There was just something so familiar about her that kept galloping through his mind. She didn't tug on the chain, but she spoke to him in a soft soothing tone, and he couldn't help but obey her. Her hands were so gentle as she rubbed and brushed his coat clean with nice warm water, he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her hands as they roamed unknowingly over his chest and back . She then gently picked up each of his feet, and cleaned them out with a strange device that had a blade on one side and a stiff brush on the other. It was strange but it felt good.

When she had finished his coat, and tail glistened with health, he had never felt so clean in his life, and he rather liked it. She then walked him to his stall that now had a bucket of water, and a trough of oats, with corn mixed into it, and loads of apples and carrots, a salt block, and a net of hay hanging in the corner. There was also a thick curtain that covered the stall, for privacy just like the one that was around her own horse's stall so she didn't comment on it. Instead she slid the door closed and walked across the aisle and disappeared behind the curtain to attend to her own horse.

The men hadn't noticed her, and the fact that she hadn't left, but it didn't matter, they locked the stall with an enchanted lock that could not be opened with a key or anything else. It had to be opened by the person who locked it. As the door was locked Firenze walked to the door and looked down at the lock. "Don't even think about it Horse, if your kind touches that lock they'll get a nasty burn that they won't forget. We'd untie your hands, but we can't have you attempting to strangle us, now can we," smirked one of the men.

"Enjoy your food, horse, if you behave, perhaps you'll get more. Sleep well, and don't try anything stupid or we'll tie you down so that you can't move and you'll never eat again." said the other as he closed the curtain and left the stable with his friend turning out the lights and leaving Firenze in darkness

Inside of the stall across from Firenze someone was listening to every word that the men had said. She had been worried ever since he had been attacked, and now that he was in her country, her mind raced over how to rescue him. She looked down at her hands and forced back tears of pain. She knew him from the moment that she had entered the barn. Her horse half had seen right through the magic that disguised him from the world and all that she wanted was to touch him, and to let him know that she was there, but she wasn't sure if he even realized that it was her. She could hear him across the isle of the barn attempting to eat the trash that they gave him and fell asleep to dreams of how she would free him if only she hadn't been surrounded by humans, and wizards. She wanted to free him, now, but knew that it was not the right time. She would simply have to follow him, and keep an eye on him until they moved him to somewhere that was close to her home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hello again my friends here is another chaper of forgotten secrets of the Centaurs . Please enjoy ! :-)**

 **Chapter** 5 Not A Dream

As planned she did follow the two wizards and their horse to every barn stadium and fairground that they visited, and would sneak peeks at the handsome blond Centaur every chance that she got. She listened to them from inside of her stall every time that they took the disguised centaur out for a bath, and now knew exactly what spells that they had cast upon him and how to reverse them. She also noticed how they treated him when he angered them. They would tie his legs together with hobbles and place a cloth around his mouth so that he couldn't call for help when they suspected that there was centaurs nearby, and left him for weeks at a time with nothing to eat and no way to get to the water, that they didn't clean most of the time.

Honestly if these wizards weren't using magic to disguise the deplorable shape that they kept him in, the humans, would have called the humane society on them and had the neglected centaur removed from their care, which might have ended with the poor thing killed , with their killing curse. She also noticed that while the other horse people were out riding or preforming with their horses, that the two wizards were busy showing off the neglected centaur, and it made her blood boil with rage. " _Soon, very soon, my love, I will free you from this hell, and they will pay for their crimes against you. Just please be strong, and hold on,"_ she thought as she performed and stole glances at the imprisoned centaur from inside of the arena.

Months passed and Firenze was in bad shape. They men would only feed him one small bucket of water that taste of slime and moldiness, and something that they called a sandwich it was really only two slices of moldy bread that made him sick with some white disgusting substance that ran all over the place. Considering, that they now kept him tied up like a turkey with ropes tied tightly around his legs so that the rope cut into his flesh, and he could only move in small shuffling steps around the stall, that they never cleaned. He also noticed that while they ogled the red haired woman , that they never allowed her to care for him but only a few times.

He didn't know why, but there was just something about that human that seemed to make her unlike any other that he had seen those far. When she handled and rode her horse, she never used rope, harness, saddles, or such that would demean them. She never forced the horse, and it seemed as if they were one, in everything that they did. She was beautiful for a human, and he found himself glaring at any man who ogled her with fierce jealousy. Why was he jealous, over a human? Why did she plague his mind as badly as the female centaur? These questions kept him awake at night and he struggle to get even a glimpse of her through any gap that he could find.

Day after day it was the same. They came, they goocked, they paid the two wizards that he wished would just drop dead, and they enjoyed getting drunk and beating him with whips, chains, and some strange device that shocked him, and left burn marks on his flesh. Finally he could take no more of their abuse and gave into the pain in his stomach from barely enough food to sustain him, and his head spinning with fever. He laid motionless upon the filthy ground of his stall in yet another strange place, and wished for death as they kicked him over and over again. The one good thing that had happened is that somehow the spells that they had placed upon the collar around his neck had broken and if they hadn't had the curtains closed the humans would have seen him for what he truly was.

They fault loudly over it, and left to discuss what was to be done where human ears couldn't hear them, and that's when it happened. A black headed woman with brown eyes peeked behind the curtain and ripped it open gasping at what she saw. "Oh, my god, I can't believe that this is real, just wait until I show you to my friend, she'll be so shocked. She says that centaurs don't exist, now I know that they do," said the woman as she ran from the barn leaving the curtain open. Firenze was too week and sick to move or care if humans saw him. He barely heard the excited voice of the woman as she dragged someone else into the barn with her.

"You need to see this Scarlet! You said that they don't exist, but they do, come quick and check this out before those rotten men come back," said the dark headed woman as she stood in front of the stall with the sick centaur in it once more and waved to her friend to come and see.

"Eden, we've been over and over this. Centaurs are not and have never been real. You've been smoking too much of that damned stuff with your boyfriend, and are hallucinating again," said Scarlet Windsong as she entered the barn.

"I haven't been smoking with my boyfriend, I broke up with him. I swear there is an honest to goodness centaur in here." she said pointing wildly into the stall where Firenze stood shakily leaning against one wall trembling all over from the strain of staying on his feet. His body drench in sweat filth and bruises, he hadn't looked up when the first woman had approached, but when he heard the voice of the other woman, he looked up with a defeated expression upon his face, .

"You are full of it, Eden. If there was a centaur in there I'd set it free and kiss him for all that I'm worth, but there's no such," started Scarlet, as her friend forced her to turn and look into the stall, letting the words die on her lips as soft brown eyes met blue ones that seemed dull and lifeless. She had been tracking him for weeks, and hadn't found him because he was too weak to think of her. The bond was strong but only when they thought of each other regularly. She gasped in horror on seeing his condition and tried to grab the lock forgetting the enchantments that prevented her kind from touching it, until it burned her sending her jumping back holding her hand in pain.

"Fuck," she cursed as she gingerly opened her burned hand and looked at it with disgust. "Eden run to the truck and get my bag, there's two bottles of clean drinking water, some fresh apples and carrots, granola bars, and a jar of green ointment. Get them quickly while I get him untied. He needs help or he'll die," she ordered before running and voting over the top of the door attempting to put no weight on her burned hand.

"Can't we just get him out of there," asked Eden eyeing the lock?

"No, that's a special lock. It's indestructible, and only opens with a special type of key. We don't have time for that. Now go and get that stuff before those two goons come back," she said as she slowly stepped forward and started speaking to Firenze in a soft voice as he leveled untrusting eyes on her.

"Take it easy brother, I won't hurt you. I only want to help you, so don't kick my head off," she said as she moved closer to him making him shuffle into the corner fearfully. Easy now, my friend, I have never harmed you before, and will not start now. I know what they've done to you, and the hell that you've been through at the hands of Humans, but believe me, you can trust me," said Scarlet as she showed him the nasty blistering burn upon her Open hand. His eyes softened slightly, on realizing that she had been hurt, trying to help him and he leaned against the wall and watched her every move.

She removed a knife from her belt, and knelt at his feet and started to carefully cut away the rope and remove it with gentle hands. Then since she wanted a better view of what she was cutting, before Firenze's eyes she stepped to his side and morphed into not just any centaur but the one that he had seen in the pool, and in his dreams since he was a little foal. She gently cut his wrists free and reached up and untied the knot that held the cloth in his mouth, before helping him sink slowly to the ground for much needed rest, before changing back into human form just before her friend came back to the stall with the requested items.

"The coast is still clear, I walked passed the truck that they were sitting in, and even though I couldn't hear them, it looked like they were having one hell of an argument," said Eden as she handed over the requested Items.

"Thanks Eden, do me a favor and watch them. Whistle if they look like they're coming, so that I have time to get out of here," said Scarlet as she placed the Granola bars, carrots and two of the apples into the net of hay, to hide them. She then knelt down and opened the jar of her special homemade ointment, and slathered a bit onto her burned palm sagging with relaxation and relief as it instantly healed her burned hand before Firenze's eyes. She then gently slathered some of the ointment around one of Firenze's wrist before opening a bottle of water and placing it into his healed hand.

"Don't drink that too fast, you don't want to get sick. You can eat this apple after I've finished with your other hand. When you are finished just toss the apple core over the wall next to you and the horse in there will eat the evidence," she said as she finished healing his other wrist and handed him the large ripe apple.

"What, is your name, sister," he whispered hoarsely?

"My name is Scarlet of the Windsong Tribe, daughter of Sovarian, and Skyla. I've been tracking you for a long time, until the scum that are holding you here got you closer to where my tribe lives. I'd get you out of here, but I need someone that is a bit more intimidating, than my human friend out there," she said as she gently smeared the ointment over his other wounds.

"The humans will probably tie you back up, I'm going to leave his knife for you it will be sticking blade up in the hay, you should be able to cut yourself free again, if you are tied again before I get back with reinforcements," said Scarlet as she tenderly brushed the hair out of his face and placed a tender kiss upon his dry cracked lips. Firenze dropped the apple and pulled her close to his body deepening the kiss and didn't want to let her go, as the whistle sounded from her friend giving warning that the two wizards were on their way back to the barn.. She pushed away and quickly stuffed the water bottle and into the hay, and tossed the apple core over the stall wall for the other horse, before leaping back out of the stall, and running out the back side of the barn into the forest, where she could watch them.

As Scarlet had predicted they retied him but he was able to free himself each time leaving them puzzled and very angry, every time. Three days passed with no sign of Scarlet, and then on the morning that he had ran out of food, and fresh water, and the men were speaking about moving him, once again, the bird song of morning sounded out bringing with it the sounds of angry voices. The men had beaten him severely again the night before and he was feeling every ache and pain of the damage that was caused, as Scarlet's voice suddenly sounded very close. She was being followed by the two wizards and was not listening to anything that they said.

She ripped the curtain down and glared into the stall, when she saw that he had been beaten again. "You can't keep a horse or any creature like that! Either let him out of there and turn him over to me, or I'm going to call the Humane society," she yelled crossing her arms.

"Get away from that door bitch," yelled one of the men threateningly as he and his friend pulled their wands threateningly.

"Or what , you'll poke me with those twigs," snapped Scarlet as more people arrive and surrounded the scene?

"Imperio! I said, move away from the stall," said one as he tried to will her to move.

"It's not working, crucio," screamed the other man.

"Fuck, it's not working either, let's try the Killing curse together," said the other with a panicked expression on his face. Scarlet tapped into a lay line, and made the wands go flying out of their hands to float over their heads with a flick of her wrist, and smiled at the shock plastered all over their faces.

"What the hell,," stammered one in shock?

"She's a fucking witch," snarled the other as he tried to lunge for her, only to find himself being restrained by two sets of strong arms.

"Hum, I've been called several things in my lifetime. Beautiful, smart, Funny, sexy, human, but never has anyone dared to call me a witch. Tell me gentlemen, if I was a witch, do you think that those unforgivables that you tried to use on me would have worked? I'm not a witch, or even a human. Think back to your care of magical creatures lessons and defense against the dark arts lessons from your days at school. What three creatures or beings, is not affected by the unforgivable curses," she asked getting right into their faces with a dangerous gleam in her eyes?

"Oh, poor babies, is it too hard for you? I'll give you a hint, I'm not a giant, or a dragon. What creature did you enchant that lock to keep from freeing what creature you have been holding prisoner," she asked in a taunting voice as she stepped away from them giving the people that surrounded them and the four large men who were holding the two wizards a nod? The two wizards flinched and cringed as all around them was a blinding light as supposed human after human, morphed back into their true forms, and stood there with their bows and arrows drawn and pointed at the two wizards.

"Centaurs, there are centaurs living in the United States," gasped one of the men in shock as he watched one of the centaurs grasp their wands from the air and place them into a pouch around his waist.

"Yes, but it's not something that we like to advertise, so you can understand, why we must take you to the ministry of magic for your crimes against Centaurs. Here Centaurs have the same rights and privileges as humans, and witches, and wizards. We live, raise our children, and teach them to live in harmony with the other creatures of the world, unlike how the misguided one's in your country treat our kind. Get them out of my sight before I change my mind and kill them myself," she snarled as she drew her bow and an arrow to use for breaking the lock that held Firenze prisoner. Firenze noticed how vines and apple blossoms sprouted from her white and gold trimmed bow as she took aim with her arrow, that was tipped with a golden arrow head with pearl glistening .

The song of phoenix and the voices of unicorns in song sang as the glowing arrow struck the lock destroying it and blowing the door off of the hinges. "I think that you've put too much into it my Lady," said one of the male centaurs as he examined the damage to the door.

"I don't care, I promised him that I'd get him out of here, and that's what I've done, to hell with the humans if they have to repair it," said scarlet as she quickly cut Firenze free again, and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed his lips again.

On feeling her lips against his again, Firenze couldn't help himself. He leaned into her embrace and his legs gave out. Just before his weight became too much for Scarlet to hold up, and one of the other centaurs could step in to help, there was a flash of light, and Firenze was transformed into the form of a human. His eyes shut with exhaustion and relief and his limp naked body sagged in Scarlet's arms. She held him close to her with one arm, not allowing him to fall, as she snatched a warm blanket out of the air that was tossed by one of the waiting centaurs outside of the stall. She arraigned the blanket around him, and hoisted the unconscious body of Firenze's human form into her arms to carry him out to safety.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N here is the next chapter of secrets of the Centers for your reading enjoyment my birthday is coming up next week so next week you might end up getting a double chapter update.**

Chapter 6 Warm Welcome

For the next three days and nights, Firenze drifted in and out of consciousness. Every time, through heavy sleep filled blurry eyes, he saw something different, and he felt as if he was dreaming. On the morning of the third day he finally awoke completely feeling od, yet very relaxed, and strong. He blinked in the early morning light to find himself unable to move, laying in the center of a large soft feather matrices covered with soft silk sheets, and a thick quilt of various animal furs. The bed was covered by sheer white lace curtains that moved slightly in the morning breeze. As he turned his head, he could see an old centaur female with a brown and white painted body, dressed in a dark blue dress of sorts that covered all except for her long flowing brown and white tail, and her white socked legs up to the hocks, (Ankles, for you none horse people!)

Her long white and brown hair that was striped with silver, was braided in a single long braid down the center of her back as she moved around what looked like a potions table with a boiling cauldron on it. She was humming softly as a door opened and the centaur from his dreams stepped through the door with four other females attacking her hair and tail from several different angles. "Enough! Grandmother, please make them stop! Honestly, why do I need of these flowers braided into my tail and my hair? It's making me crazy! It takes at least an hour and a half for them to get all of those useless blossoms into my hair and tail, and half of the night for me to get them all out," complained Scarlet as she swished her tail in adjuration, and jerked it out of the hands of the two hand maids who were attempting to braid in more white roses, and Lilies.

"I'm sorry darling, that's what you get for being born, your parent's only daughter, as well as our tribe's princess. You do have a point, though, Ladies, if you put anymore flowers upon the princess she will not be able to move if and when her two big brother's decide to attack her. Take a few of them off," ordered the older Centaur as she extinguished the flames under her cauldron and started to ladle the finished potions into empty phials. The four hand maidens grudgingly removed half of the flowers from Scarlet's tail and hair before bowing and exiting the room grumbling under their breaths. "I heard that, " snapped the Elder Centaur as she sat the door with a flick of her wrist.

Scarlet pulled a few more flowers out of her tail and her hair as she looked into her bedroom mirror, and smiled as she saw Firenze's blue eyes watching her. "It looks as if my future husband is awake now, Grandmother," said Scarlet as she turned and moved over to kneel at the side of the bed where Firenze lay still unable to move.

"Ah, so he is! Here boy,, drink these potions they will help you regain the feeling in your body," said Scarlet's grandmother as she handed over the potions to her granddaughter with a smile. Scarlet gently reached under his head, and held him up so that he could drink down all of the potions that her grandmother had handed her.

Firenze felt an immense feeling of warmth flood through his body and he began to be able to move and wiggle his fingers right down to his toes. " _wait a minute, Centaurs don't have toes, they have hooves. What the hell happened to my body,"_ screamed his mind as he finally found his voice. "I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming, there's no way that this is real. It's a dream brought on by hunger," said Firenze as he sat up abruptly and ripped the fur quilt from his body to reveal his strange human body, covered in a soft linen night shirt that covered his study bits, and left his well-muscled legs and feet with their small fleshy toes. He screamed and rolled off the other side of the bed, to land hard on the floor with a grunt of pain leaving his naked back side exposed.

"Well, he took that better than I thought that he would. At least your future mate has a nice rump," said Scarlet's grandmother as she reached down and gave Firenze's naked rear end a sharp pinch that made him squeal, in shock and roll under the bed.

"Grandmother, you go too far," snapped Scarlet as she pushed her giggling grandmother out of her room. Firenze watched Scarlet's red hocks and highly polished hooves as she moved the older centaur female out of the room and closed the door locking it firmly.

"You can come out, now, my love," she said as she lifted the dust ruffle and held out a hand to help him out from under the bed.

"Please, tell me that I'm not stuck like this," sighed Firenze as he allowed her to pull him out from under the bed and help him to his feet.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that. Sit down and I'll get you something that will cover your studly bits so that my grandmother will not be tempted. Grandma, Beauty's mate died of old age three years ago, so now she's turned into a bit of a wanton mare. You are not the only male that she's hit on like that. Please forgive her," pleaded Scarlet as she brought Firenze a suit of clothes that she had borrowed from her big brother's room.

"You called me your future mate, and husband? I only know your name because I heard the humans saying it before the day that you helped me, and came to save me. You don't even know my name, how can we be future mates," asked Firenze as she knelt at his feet and slid first one leg and then the other of the pants up to his knees.

"You may have not heard my name until that day that you heard the humans calling it, but I've known who you are ever since we were foals, and you used to come to the sacred pool in your village, alone and talk to me," smiled Scarlet as she pulled him to his feet, and pulled the pants up the rest of the way and fastened the button fly without looking away from his confused eyes. "You are Firenze, son of Lord Ronan of the Forbidden Forest tribe, last foal born to that tribe," I've always known you, I could hear every word that you said to me, when you spoke at the pool," said Scarlet as she pulled the night shirt over his head and helped him into a white silk shirt and a black leather vest, before she took out her hair brush and brushed out his long curled blond hair.

"You heard, me? Why did I not hear your voice until the day that I was ambushed," asked Firenze as he leaned his head into her gentle touch enjoying the feeling of someone grooming him?

"The answer to that is a simple one, Firenze," she said as she tied his hair back with a black silk ribbon and moved around to give him an appraising look.

"Are you going to tell me, or must I wait until you've finished looking at me as if I'm something beautiful that you just can't get enough of," asked Firenze as he grasped her hands and attempted to stand in the strange rounded things that she had put his feet into?

"It's simple my handsome Firenze! You couldn't hear me until that horrible day, because you were not relaxed or listening to the world around you. Only when you are completely relaxed, and have accepted your hidden abilities, will you be able to hear my voice no matter how far apart we are, and only then will you turn back into the handsome centaur that I know you to be. Here take this it will help you walk until you get used to moving on two legs. My father will be expecting us down in the great hall, by now," said Scarlet as she handed him a sturdy staff made from white oak, to use, before kissing his cheek, and leading him slowly across the room and through the door out into the rest of the palace.

"This place is amazing, I never knew that it was possible to build such sturdy homes like this," said Firenze as He walked slowly beside Scarlet as they walked down the long spiraled ramp that led to the lower floor of the palace.

"You'd be surprised what can be accomplished when smart beings, stop living their lives in the stone age," smiled Scarlet as she caught sight of her grandmother flirting with one of the new palace guards shamelessly. Queen mother Beauty, looked up as she heard the sound of hooves upon the carpeted stone floor, and gave her granddaughter a look.

"Does your brother Trigga, know that you've filched that from his room," she asked as she stepped to Firenze's other side and walked with them into the great hall completely forgetting about the new guard for the moment?

"It doesn't matter, mother and father both agreed that Trigga's clothes would fit Firenze the best. I mean honestly Father's clothes, would be far too long for him, and lightning's wouldn't even close around his frame. They'd rip the instant that he moved," said Scarlet as they entered the great hall and she curtsied to her parents in respect.

"He's not going to like it," warned Beauty as she took her seat at her son's left side!

"Father, mother may, I present, Firenze, son of Lord Ronan of the Forbidden Forest herd," said Scarlet proudly as she stood by Firenze's side?

Firenze, you've already met my grandmother, Queen mother, Beauty Windsong! This is my honored father, King Sovarian of the Windsong Tribe, and my mother, Queen Skyla," said Scarlet as she pointed out each family member that was in attendance. Firenze inclined his head politely to each fearing that he'd fall face down on the ground if he bowed properly.

"Come now, Lord, Firenze there is no need for such formality, you are our future son-in-law, come and sit beside your future mother-in-law," said Skyla with sparkling sky blue eyes, as she held out her hand to aid him in getting up onto the dais where the royal family sat, and into a seat.

Suddenly, there was a united scream from both sides of the room, that made Scarlet roll her eyes as she backed away from the main table. "Get, her," screamed Lightning, and Trigga in unison as they rushed toward the center of the room at full gallop leaping over tables and stunned guests, as they charged! Just when it looked as if they were going to collide with her there was a blinding flash of light and Trigga and Lightning, slammed into each other hard. Scarlet nimbly landed upon their backs and slammed their heads together knocking them both out cold to land in a heap of arms and legs upon the floor, before leaping to the ground changing back, and bowing to her parents to rowdy applause from the guests.

"Honestly, father, you've got to get them to stop that, You'd think that after pulling that kind of stuff ever since I could walk, that they'd have grown out of it by now," queried Scarlet as she settled herself beside Firenze and took a gentile sip from her water goblet? Firenze looked at Scarlet and the collapsed centaurs that she had taken out with one move in shock.

"You see Lord Firenze, ever since our sweet daughter was foaled my sons have hated that we doat upon her. They feel that since she was foaled last and is a female that she is weaker than them. If I've told you how many times a day they attempt to kill her, you'd be shocked," said her father as he got to his feet and grabbed the entire pitcher of iced cold water and dumped it out onto his son's heads to wake them.

"Boys, in case it has escaped your notice, we have an entire hall of guests, and your little sister's faience has awakened! Pull yourselves together, clean up this mess, that you've created, and go and compose yourselves, before you return for dinner. Oh, and while we're on the subject of your sister's faience, I forbid either of you to harass him in any way. That would include, paying someone else to do it for you! Trigga, I'm talking to you! Now move your trouble making hide's," he said as he turned back to the guests and bowed before returning to his seat.

"Yes, father," said Trigga and Lightning in Unison.

King Sovarian was a brown bodied centaur with long black hair and flowing tail, and a well-muscled body, while his wife, Queen Skyla was a black and white painted bodied centaur, with white hair, and hypnotic blue eyes, that seemed to see through you right to your soul. Firenze could easily see where Scarlet got her grace, and gentleness from, and the Commanding presence, despite the fact that she was indeed the youngest in this family. Her brother's Lightning and Trigga, were as different as it was possible for two brother's to be. Trigga, was a golden bodied centaur with long strait flowing hair and tail that was the same color as Firenze's but he was Hot headed, and extremely stubborn. His brother Lightning was a light grey bodied centaur who looked light and athletic, with his narrow frame, and bright intelligent eyes, it was plane to see that half of the trouble that he got into was because Trigga bullied him into it.

They ate a grand meal, and Firenze was now so stuffed that he felt like he was going to pop, if he ate one more bite of the delicious food. Scarlet and her parents took him on a tour of their home, with its highly polished stone floors, covered with soft luxurious carpets, and plush cousins for sitting or lounging around. There were hand painted portraits of Centaurs, that were all famous ancestors, and family members, and richly embroidered tapestries that depicted anything to battle, to legends. By the time that they had finished Scarlet's brother lightning had warmed up to Firenze and made him laugh so hard with his witty banter that tears of joy were in Firenze's eyes.

And then as the night grew late, Firenze was shown to his own suit of rooms right next to Scarlet's, and even though her grandmother protested, Scarlet insisted on showing Firenze how to run himself a nice warm bath, and what clothes went on which part of his human body, and told him to just yell for anyone except for her Grandmother or Trigga for help if he needed it. She then pulled him into her arms and gave him a kiss that found him wishing for so much more, before leaving him to enjoy his bath in peace. After a long soak in the warm soothing water, Firenze stepped out onto the balcony of his bedroom and took in the sight of the Centaur city that surrounded the Palace.

There were about two hundred houses, with lit windows, that he could clearly make out, and the air was fresh and clean. He sat on the railing and breathed deeply when he caught the scent of Apples and cinnamon, in the air. He turned to his left to see Scarlet in human form sitting on the rail of her balcony, humming to herself and brushing out her long wet red hair. Briefly he wondered if she preferred to bath in centaur form, or in Human form, on picturing her naked, in either form, his loins stirred, and he found that he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. A gentle breeze blew again, and he stared at her wishing that she would just turn around and look at him.

From her place on her balcony, Scarlet sat brushing the tangles out of her wet hair, and the breeze blew. She looked up as a voice called out to herin her mind. _"Scarlet, Please, turn around,"_ came Firenze's voice in her head as clearly as if he were standing at her side whispering into her ear. She turned and graced him with a smile that lit up his world, as she sent her reply .

" _Very good! Keep that up, my love, and you'll find yourself back in your true form, in no time! Sleep well, Firenze, my love,"_ came her reply in his head as clearly as if she were standing right in front of him.

whispering in his ear. She blew him a kiss, as she got to her feet and walked back into her room to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N my birthday is coming up on the 12th and since I'm in such a good mood I figured that I would go ahead and complete this story it is now complete and I will be updating a chapter a day . Have a nice evening and enjoy the latest chapter of forgotten secrets of the Centaurs .**

Chapter 7 Acceptance

The neext morning found Firenze stepping out of his room with his shirt on backwards, his pants on inside out, and his shoes on the wrong feet. Trigga, took one look at him and burst out laughing as he walked down the hall with two hand maidens on each arm, and a devilish gleam in his eyes. Lightning stepped out of his room brushing out his long silver hair, and rolled his eyes before gently turning Firenze back into the room, and aiding him in putting the clothes that he still was not used to waring, on correctly. "Thank you, Lightning! Is your older brother Trigga, always like that," asked Firenze as he followed Lightning to the door of his room?

"Oh, he's worse, than you're seeing, Firenze. He's so bad that he normally ends up bringing me down with him. It's the burden of being the middle child, you're either on one side or the other. Had my sister been born a boy, Trigga would have made her his little minion for sure," smirked Lightning as he tossed his brushback into his room carelessly. Firenze stopped at Scarlet's door and was about to knock, when Lightning placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from knocking. "She's not in there. She rises very early every morning to pray at the sacred pool, and then she'll more than likely go hunting, before she returns," said Lightning as he guided Firenze down the large ramp to the ground floor.

They entered the family dining room for breakfast, and Firenze was shocked to find that Scarlet wasn't the only one in this herd of centaurs who could change into a human at will. They still had their hair color, but they looked and moved as if they had been doing it for years. "Good morning, Lord Firenze. I trust that you slept well, last night," smiled Sovarian as he passed his wife a hot cup of tea.

"Yes, my lord, the bed was very comfortable. May I ask, how have you all changed into humans? I thought that Only Scarlet could do that," exclaimed Firenze curiously as he took a seat at the table.

"You, poor dear, Scarlet thought that you wouldn't remember what had happened the day that you were rescued. All centaurs in our herd, can transform into human form. It is something, that all centaurs in our country can do, so that we can travel freely among none magical humans easily. Can no one in your tribe, use such abilities," asked Skyla in a curious tone?

"No, we don't use magic of any kind, except for occasionally when we hunt with our bows," we didn't know that such things was possible,"admitted Firenze as he served himself a bowl of oatmeal topped with sweet honey, and fresh sliced fruit.

"Well, that is shocking! That means that there is much that you will need to learn, before you will return to your normal form," started Sovarian as his mother sauntered in and plopped herself down in Firenze's lap and whispered something that he couldn't hear into Firenze's ear that made the younger male turn a bright shade of embarrassed crimson.

"Grandmother, I don't think that, what you've said that you'd like to teach him, is sitting very well with him," said Trigga with a lopsided smirk on his face as he entered the room looking as if he had been rolling around in a patch of hay.

"Trigga, honestly, you could at least brush the hay out of your hair before you grace us with your presence! Savarian, how many times must I ask you to speak to your son, and teach him a bit of decorum," asked Skyla in a scolding tone?

"My, son! Are you certain, that he is my son? He doesn't act anything like Lightning, or Scarlet. This must be an imposter, or perhaps my son was switched at birth, and replaced with the rude uncouth being that dares to bed all of our hand maidens, and spread his seed around as if he were at a human orgy, before he saunters in at all hours of the day and night as if he hasn't been raised properly," snapped Sovarian coldly, before taking a drink of his goblet of juice.

Trigga rolled his eyes before he plopped himself down in the seat next to Firenze and eyed him up and down, taking notice of the clothes that he was wearing. "Well, at least you look better than you did when I saw you this morning. I don't like the fact that you are wearing my clothes, but perhaps, Lightning and I can take you shopping in town for some clothes of your own," suggested Trigga actually smiling at Firenze for the first time.

"Um, that would be nice, but I don't have any money or anything to trade to purchase myself a new bow, let alone, clothing," said Firenze in a depressed tone.

"Shure, you have something that I'm quite certain that many would love to get their hands on, in trade for clothes. The question, is how angry will this trade make our lovely sister," teased Trigga with a devilish gleam in his eyes that made Firenze nervous.

"Oh, no you don't Trigga, there's no way in the Archer's name, that I'm going to allow you to do that to Firenze or our sister. Don't worry about it, Firenze, You're family now, so I'll gladly help you get whatever you need. I also advise you not to listen to my older, yet not wiser brother, Trigga, because he will cause you nothing but trouble in the long run. He's just trying to start a fight with Scarlet. If it's a fight that you are looking for, then I'd wager that you'll have to look else ware," snapped Lightning as he elbowed Trigga in the ribs, earning a glare from his older brother.

"Mother, perhaps, you should get off of Firenze's lap. He doesn't look as if he's in the mood to play with you," said Sovarian as he held out his hand to his mother, to make her get out of Firenze's lap.

"Fine, he's not lively enough for me anyway," she said as she caught sight of her favorite guard on patrol in the garden, and leapt to her feet.

After breakfast, Lightning and Sovarian decided to start Firenze on some light training to help him learn exactly what his human body was capable of. Skyla and Beauty began to teach him all about potions that were beneficial for healing various ailments, but in Firenze's mind the best things that he learned was from Scarlet. His lessons with her started two weeks after he had awakened in their home, and you could imagine the shock and joy when she decided to take him to the Sacred pool for the first time since his arrival. He had already grown accustomed to moving on two legs, and was getting much more agile, than he had ever imagined possible with the help of Sovarian, and Lightning's training.

He stepped out of the front door of the Palace, that was becoming more and more like his home each day, when he suddenly saw Scarlet walking towards him dressed in a soft brown swage dress that only had one strap across her shoulder. It looked like something that he had seen in one of the tapestries, and he quite liked how it showed off more of her lovely red legs and stopped at the midpoint between her lower equine chest and her knees. Her hair was down today and she looked as if she had been running and jumping through trees. A few leaves were caught in her hair but she hadn't seemed to notice them until Firenze reached up and removed them for her.

"Firenze, you've got to come to the Sacred Pool with me! I saw, something, that you need to see for yourself," she said as she leaned her face into his touch.

"How far is the Sacred pool from here? Will I be able to walk there on my own legs," asked Firenze as he caught sight of Trigga who looked as if he were preparing to attack Scarlet out of the corner of his eye.

" _I know, that he's there, my love! Don't act as if you see him. I'll handle him on my own,"_ came her voice in his mind as she turned to walk by his side. " It is not far from here, but It will take less time if you let me help you." she said as she moved aside enough to act as Trigga charged her from behind. Before Firenze or Trigga knew what had happened, she changed into her human form and rolled under Trigga's body, and kicked straight up hitting him square in his testicles, before rolling out of his way and changing back into her true form laughing.

Trigga screamed in shock and pain, as he turned instantly into his human form and clutched his manhood with tears streaming down his face. "That was a low, blow," he gasped as he rolled on the ground.

"Oh, so let me get this straight, it's a low blow when I kick you in the stud bits, but it's not a low blow in your book, when you attempt to steal all of my clothes and attack me when I am in a bath towel looking for them exposing my nudity to the entire herd," snarled Scarlet with a satisfied look in her eyes as she held out her hand to Firenze "Did you really think that I was just going to let that little prank of yours slide, Trigga," she said as she pulled Firenze up onto her back and looked down at her brother before walking off into the forest that surrounded the Centaur city laughing with Firenze.

"You know, I have gotten much stronger, and much more agile on my human feet. You don't have to carry me around like this all of the time," said Firenze as he rode upon her back and held onto her shoulders to keep himself on?

"I am aware of that, but the last time that I checked four legs were and still are much faster for traveling than two. Besides you'd be a fool to sit up there and tell me that you aren't enjoying it. In case I am mistaken, I'd say that you are aroused, by this," said Scarlet as she looked over her shoulder at him with a knowing expression on her face.

"I, um, Scarlet, I," stammered Firenze nervously on being called out as his face reddened with embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Firenze, if I can be honest, I also find you quite arousing as well. I almost melted into a puddle that day that I rescued you and you turned into your present form without a stitch of clothing on. When you passed out I had very wicked and naughty thoughts of what I'd like you to do to me pop into my head," admitted Scarlet as she came to a stop in front of a large heavily wooded place that was surrounded by trees with low hanging leaves, and vines, that covered the entrance to the Sacred pool, and waited for Firenze to slide down. Firenze smiled as he slid from her back and let his arm rest around the back of where her human part met her horse part, and smiled up at her.

"Wait, until I am back in my true form, I'd be glad to marry you and make all of those naughty dreams of yours come true, though I'll be just as new at it as you will," admitted Firenze as he grasped her hand and walked through the leaves and vines into the area that hid the secret pool.

Once they were on the other side of the vines Firenze looked around, and took note of how the pool was situated. Much like the pool that rested near his own village, this pool was surrounded on all sides by large towering trees that blocked out the sun from the sides, and allowed the sun to shine through the circular opening in the trees above the pool. On all sides of the pool there were aromatic plants that were used for healing, and meditation, and there were several large flat stones that looked as if they could be used for seating. Scarlet walked over to the edge of the pool and settled herself on the ground, before gazing into the pool.

As Firenze walked up to where she sat, and placed a hand upon her shoulder, he instantly saw his father looking very old, and distraught. He could hear his father's voice, and could see that he held his bow and quiver in his lap as he spoke to the pool.

" _Firenze, my son, I know that you are not dead! Everyone here thinks that just because your body never appeared, that you are dead. Please Firenze, wherever you are, you must find a way back to me. I can see you in my dreams. At first the dreams were terrifying, but now every time that I see you in my dreams, you look so happy. Please Firenze, come home when you are able, I miss you," said_ Ronan in both Scarlet, and Firenze's head as a vivid color image of Ronan appeared in the calm water of the pool.

In the Forbidden Forest, at that very moment, Younger centaurs that stood guard over Ronan shook their heads as he spoke to himself again. They couldn't see what he saw, couldn't hear what he heard, and so they thought him to be completely mad. Ronan gazed into the pool and prayed to see his son. He leaned closer when his prayers were answered. First the red haired centaur female that he had seen every morning during his prayer appeared, and then as if by magic, Firenze suddenly appeared by her side. He looked like a human, and only had two legs, but it was definitely his son. He started to speak hoping that Firenze could hear him, and continued speaking once he noticed that Firenze was gazing right into his eyes paying attention to every word. This continued until he had said everything that was on his mind, and then he saw Firenze's mouth moving as if he were trying to speak to him.

Back in the Centaur's Glade, as Scarlet's people called it, Firenze attempted to speak to his father, but when it appeared that his father couldn't hear him, he gave Scarlet a pleading look. She nodded before she locked into a lay line and focused her magic before speaking in Firenze's place. Ronan sat there holding his breath as he watched his son stop speaking and look to the female with a pleading expression on his face. As he watched with rapped wonder, he suddenly could hear a feminine voice in his head. " _Hello, Lord Ronan of the Forbidden Forest Herd. I am Scarlet, Daughter of Sovarian, and Skyla of the Windsong herd. Firenze wishes me to tell you that he is fine, and will return home as soon as he has learned what he came here to learn. I give you my word on my honor as a Centaur Lord's daughter, that I will keep him safe, and see that he is returned to you soon. Firenze, says that he loves you, and that there is a traitor among your herd that he will personally deal with when he returns. Good bye for now, my Lord Ronan,"_ she said before bowing her head as Firenze bowed with respect as well, before the image of his son and the red centaur female vanished.

Firenze stood there after the image of his father had vanished from the pool, and waited for Scarlet to get to her feet, before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, with tears flowing freely from his eyes. "Scarlet, how did you do this," he sobbed as thoughts raced through his mind?

"I don't know, exactly. I believe that since you and I are soul mates, that I am able to contact your father, through our link. Firenze, we need to step up your training. You can only return to your home, if you are in your true form. You've come so far with accepting things, and living your life, but you need something more." she said as she walked hand in hand with him back to the city.

"Okay, when do we start, our lessons," asked Firenze.

"Tomorrow, at dawn, will work, I've got too much to do, before we start to do it today, so I expect for you to get lots of sleep tonight. That means no staying up fantasizing on if I shower in Centaur or Human form, and no fantasizing about me sleeping naked either, you naughty thing," she said as she punched Firenze playfully in the arm, making him turn shocked blue eyes to her.

"How did you know about that," he asked in shock?

"Hello, does the term soul mates, mean nothing to you? Though we are not physically bonded yet, we are linked. I can see your thoughts and dreams, as if they were my own. Once you've completed the training that I'm going to give you, you'll be able to do it too," she said as she placed a chased kiss upon his cheek and trotted into the palace.

The next morning Firenze awoke before the sun rise, and waited for Scarlet to arrive at the front gate of the palace. She tapped him on the shoulder and stepped to his side dressed in a tight fitting green outfit that had actual leaves sticking off of it. "You look, um, like you were attacked by a tree. Why are you dressed like that," asked Firenze as he walked beside her down the path through the city toward the northern woods that surrounded the centaur Glade?

"It's called camouflage, I use it to get the drop on my pray when I hunt. I've had many a centaur, both male and female, laugh at the way that I dress when I hunt, but If they knew how much of a difference that it truly made, they wouldn't be laughing," said Scarlet as she walked through the woods.

She walked in silence with Firenze by her side for a while, and then stopped suddenly holding out a hand to stop Firenze's movement as she listened to her surroundings with eyes and ears as sharp as a hawk, scanning the forest. Suddenly she slowly stepped behind Firenze, and whispered into his ear. "No matter what happens, do not scream out, or you'll spook what could turn out to be a rather nice lunch for the entire family," she said as she locked her arms around his waist and concentrated. Suddenly Firenze gasped as his feet were ripped off of the ground, and placed upon a large branch of a tree high above the ground. His eyes widened in shock and he leaned against the tree's trunk and hugged it tightly in fear of falling from such a height.

His eyes widened even more as he turned his head to the right to look for Scarlet only to find that she had not only changed into her human form, but that she had sprouted large red feathered wings, and was landing silently on the branch beside him. The wings vanished as she crouched with narrowed eyes as she scanned the area. She then placed her empty hand out to one side and Firenze gasped again as her bow suddenly appeared in her hand with an arrow already ready to be fired. She took careful aim, and drew back her bowstring, before releasing, and sending the arrow flying with the sound of phoenix song, and the singing voices of Unicorns humming through the air.

Her bow, then vanished from her hand, and she stood there with her hand outstretched toward a very shocked Firenze, who was wondering how she had done what she had. ""You can speak now, you know. Take my hand, and I'll get you down from here," she said with a soft giggle as she calmly stepped to his side as if they weren't standing on a branch that was about fifty feet in the air, and wrapped her arms around Firenze's waist. "Let go of the tree, love. I promise that I won't drop you," she whispered into his ear making him relax in her strong embrace.

Once their feet had touched the ground she walked fifty feet away from the tree to the east, and there on the ground was an impressive buck, that was very dead with one shot. Firenze looked down at the buck, and then back up at her in amazement, before he spoke. "Scarlet, You are an excellent shot," he smiled as she levitated the buck to her back after changing back to her true form and smiled. "Can you teach me how you do these things," asked Firenze as he stepped to her side?

"I thought that you'd never ask," she said with a smile.

"You know by now, that every centaur is able to perform magic, and all of those who live in this country have the ability to change their shape, to suit their needs. It truly is simple to accomplish once you are in tune with the world around you, to sync up with the magic that flows through the land to amplify your own abilities. "You told me before that you on the first time that you used your bow, that you could hear the sound of phoenix song, and unicorn song as your arrow flew, and that you could see the exact path that your arrow took, and how it had hit the target and killed it instantly. At that time you were in sync with the world around you. It won't be too hard for you to do it again," she said as she stopped and levitated the buck to the ground before changing back to her human form before taking his face in her hands and gazing into his eyes.

"Close your eyes, and clear your mind of everything. Listen only to the sound of my voice and what I tell you," she said as she stood face to face with Firenze with her eyes closed willing her words to be spoken only in his mind. "Forget the feeling of my hands, smell the air, feel the ground beneath you, listen to the world around you," she said in a calm voice. Firenze closed his eyes and tried to do as she was instructing, and stood there stunned as the smells, sounds, feelings, and mental sights assaulted his senses. "What do you smell when you breath in the air," asked Scarlet?

"I can smell, the musky scent of the buck that you shot, the smoke of cooking fires from the city, all of the scents of the plants that are around us, the dirt, the water in the pool and the stream that flows through the town, and I can smell Cherries, apples, and cinnamon," answered Firenze as he continued to sniff the air, and picked up far more than he had ever known possible.

"Very good, now, listen to the sounds of the surrounding area. What do you hear," she asked as she felt Firenze's magic start to tingle?

"I can hear the birds in the trees, Fairies, pixies, unicorns, and Phoenix's singing, children laughing, footsteps of those moving around the city, and arrows humming through the air as other's hunt," answered Firenze, as he started to hear whispering, and started to feel warmth spreading through his body.

"Now, my love, without looking with your eyes open, what do you see," she asked with the smile spreading across her face as she felt his magic flare more and start to flow more freely through his body.

"I can see the trees, in this wood, the birds, the bugs on the ground, dear frolicking in a meadow far from here, children trotting out of their homes for their school lessons, and your grandmother , oh, my, I wish that I hadn't seen that, much of your grandmother," gasped Firenze as he tried to make a certain mental image erase itself from his mind.

"What or should I ask, who is my grandmother doing," asked Scarlet, knowing exactly what Firenze had seen?

"She's doing, that palace guard, that she follows around like a mare in heat. I don't like this, can I stop? That's more of your grandmother than I ever wanted to see, please make her stop," pleaded Firenze as he scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Concentrate, Firenze, what else do you see? Try to picture something that you'd like to see, and describe it to me," ordered Scarlet in an attempt to save Firenze from witnessing her grandmother's activities any longer.

"I am picturing, my bow, and quiver of arrows. The bow is made of dark cherry wood and is as long as I am tall in my centaur form. It has a string of Unicorn hair and phoenix feather, and has gold accents and runes covering the bow. My quiver is made of the same material, and is filled with arrows made of cherry wood with cores of phoenix feathers. They are tipped with golden arrow heads, with pearl inlay, and has flight feathers of phoenix feathers," said Firenze as he imagined the bow in his hand and the quiver of arrows upon his back.

Scarlet smiled as she opened her eyes and looked down at Firenze's hand to find his bow clenched tightly in his closed fist and his quiver slung across his shoulder filled with arrows. "Firenze what do you feel? Describe everything," she ordered with one hand upon his cheek.

"I can feel the earth beneath my feet, the wind as it blows through my hair, your hand upon my cheek, and incredibly warm and tingly as if something is happening. The feeling is odd, yet somewhat familiar, as if I've felt like this before," he said as the warmth intensified and then started to fade.

"What else do you feel," asked Scarlet?

Firenze tightened his clenched fist around the handle of his bow and gasped as he felt the quiver of arrows upon his back. His eyes shot open, and he gaped at not just any bow, but his own clenched tightly in his hand. He reached to his quiver on his back with his other hand, and an arrow slid itself into his waiting hand and he pulled it out for inspection. "My bow, my quiver, and arrows, by the Archer, how is this possible? My father had them yesterday when you took me to the sacred pool to see him. I don't understand how this is possible," he said as he stared at his bow and one of his arrows in shock and disbelief.

"It is possible, because, you relaxed, and synced your magic to that of the earth. If you practice meditating in the way that I've just showed you, every day, soon, you will be able to call your bow and arrows to you no matter where you are, and will be able to change yourself from Human to Centaur, and back in a blink of an eye," she said as she transformed back into her true form, and levitated the buck back to her back and started walking back toward the palace. Firenze slung his bow over his shoulder, and placed his arrow back into its quiver, as he jogged to keep up with her.

For the next three and a half weeks, Firenze continued to spar and train with Sovarian, and Lightning, Brew potions for healing with Beauty and Skyla, and meditate and practice his magical abilities and hunt with Scarlet. He was deep in meditation early one morning when he suddenly saw an image of an arrow dipped into a strange substance go flying into a red flank, as rain pounded down from the skies, and a crash of thunder broke his concentration. His eyes flew open and he ran to Scarlet's room only to find that as usual, she was not there. He ran down the ramp and slammed into Lightning who was in his centaur form, chatting with his fiancé Sahara, about their up and coming wedding.

"Whoa, Firenze, where's the fire," asked Lightning as he rubbed his side where Firenze had slammed into him?

"Scarlet, where is she? I had a vision and I think that she's in danger, or possibly hurt," said Firenze as Sovarian entered the room as the thundercrashed again and the lightning lit up the room as the wind blew the kitchen door open, to reveal Scarlet soaked to the bone, carrying a large dead grizzly bear across her back. She entered without a word and levitated the bear onto the large table for the cooks to prepare it, before she turned to face her older brother and Firenze greeting them with a smile.

"

Wow, sis, you've outdone, yourself, this time. Has Trigga seen it yet," asked Lightning as he walked around the massive bear in wonder over the fact that she had hit it directly between its eyes killing it instantly.

"Why don't you tell me, if he's seen it," she said sounding tired as she reached back and pulled one of Trigga's arrows out of her right flank with a hiss of pain, before handing it over to her father. "Father, you really need to have a chat with him. This is getting , very old, and I'm so very tired of his bull shit. Dam it, I'm so tired, and I don't feel very well. I think I'll go to my room and lay down for a bit," she said as she placed a hand on her head in an attempt to stop it from spinning and swayed on her feet dangerously.

Sovarian noticed that there was something other than her blood on the arrow, and sniffed it, as Scarlet's legs gave out from under her. Firenze rushed forward to catch her and there was a blinding flash of light as Scarlet passed out and instantly changed into her human form, while Firenze changed back into his true form, as she collapsed into his arms. "Fuck," swore Sovarian, as he snapped the arrow in rage. "Firenze, get her to her room and cover her with blankets. Do not let her up or uncover her no matter what! Lightning Lady Sahara, the two of you need to run and find your Grandmother and your mother. Take them quickly to Scarlet's room, Tell them that she's been poisoned with a mixture of Dart thorn and baby's breath. I'm going to go and find your idiot brother, who may have just attempted to kill your sister," snapped Sovarian in rage as she spun and galloped through the palace screaming his son's name at the top of his lungs making the floors shake.

Once Firenze had gotten Scarlet to her room, things went from bad to worse. Scarlet began to convulse violently and he had to hold her down to the bed as her mother and grandmother rushed into the room and started to work on her. Her thrashing became so violent, that Lightning had to help hold her still while Skyla used her healing magic to draw out the poison, Beauty administered potion after potion, and Sahara chanted healing spell after healing spell in an attempt to stop the poison from spreading to Scarlet's heart. It took all day between the three females to rid Scarlet's body of the poison, before the convolutions stopped. By that time it was midnight, and they were all tired, and hungry.

Firenze closed his eyes and changed back into his human form as he slid into her bed beside her and pulled her limp unconscious body close to him. Her flesh was boiling hot and drenched in sweat, but her mother and grandmother piled more blankets and quilts onto her. "She's so hot already, shouldn't we give her something for the fever before it kills her," asked Firenze as he held her in his arms and moved a sweat soaked strand of her hair away from her pale face?

"Not just yet, Firenze. You see, if it were just the dart thorn that we were dealing with, than yes, but my idiot of a grandson had to go and add, baby's breath to the mixture that he dipped his arrow in. Regrettably, Scarlet, has inherited the allergy to the very plant that killed her grandfather three years ago. Had we known how sever Allarock's allergy to baby's breath was, he would have not died. She needs to sweat out the toxins from the baby's breath before we can do anything more for her.

When her flesh cools and she stops sweating, only then can we give her more healing potions. Try to get some rest lad, it won't do for her to awaken to find you've exhausted yourself," said Beauty as she yawned deeply and left Firenze alone in the room with Scarlet who was despite the sweating, resting peacefully in his arms. As he sat there with her in his arms, he thought back on the fact that after so long he had finally managed to change back into his true form, and then back into a human form with a single wish to do so. , he fell asleep sitting against the headboard of her bed with her locked into his arms, only to awaken with a dagger in his hand instantly as the door opened again, to reveal her very worried looking father.

"I saw that, Firenze. It seems like you've finally mastered what my daughter has been trying to teach you. She'll be proud of you if she wakes from this," sighed Sovarian as he sat tiredly onto the side of the bed and rested a hand on his sleeping daughter's pale cheek, feeling Firenze's magic flare instantly, before quickly removing his hand and giving his future son-in-law a look.

"you mean when she awakens. She will not leave me just yet," said Firenze glaring coldly into Sovarian's shocked eyes.

"You know, I think you're right, about that. Regrettably, I could not find Trigga anywhere. I've searched everywhere that I could think of. If I find out that one of his little girlfriends is hiding him, I'll exile her from our tribe, after I throttle my son," snarled Sovarian angrily.

"Wherever he is, he'd better be praying that she survives this, because if she doesn't there won't be a place that he can hide from me," growled Firenze as he tightened his grip on Scarlet reflexively. She moaned in her sleep, and spoke his name before nuzzling even closer to him making them both sigh and relax a little.

"I think that your magic is stronger than you know, Firenze. I've seen her in worse shape before, and have never seen her attempt to come back this soon. Whatever you are doing, keep it up. Don't worry about Trigga, trust me that he will be found," said Sovarian as he lent down and placed a tender kiss upon his daughter's forehead, only to be lightly swatted away by her hand.

"Daddy, stop, I'm not a baby anymore," she mumbled with her face buried into Firenze's chest, before drifting back into a restful state.

"I know now that you are the right centaur to love and protect my princess. Good night Firenze, I trust you to take care of her," said Sovarian as he got to his feet and retired to his bed for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N 1 days** uwntil **it's my birthday I'm so excited I can hardly contain myself. Granted I'll probably be celebrating my birthday alone considering that my husband but more than likely get himself drunk with his sons but I digress hopefully if I'm lucky my little brother will show up on my birthday and we'll do something together Feed celebrating a birthday alone but we shall see . Anyway, please enjoy the latest chapter of forgotten secrets of the Centaurs.**

Chapter8 Decisions, fights, and Ceremony's

Scarlet rested peacefully, only when in Firenze's strong arms. The short amount of time that he was away from her had her tossing and turning with fitful dreams, and visions of what was to come. He would return from relieving himself, or bathing, only to find her sitting bolt upright in her bed with a terrified expression on her face, gasping for air. He'd move quickly to her side and take her into his arms and hold her as she started to weep, and would speak in soft soothing tones until she calmed and fell back to sleep in his arms. "Scarlet, darling, it was only a dream. No one will ever harm you while I am here protecting you," he soothed after the fourth day of this rocking her in his arms, until she calmed.

"No, Firenze, it's more than just a dream. I know for certain, that it is a vision of things that are yet to come," she cried as he gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs as he kissed her tenderly.

"Scarlet, why don't you talk to me about what you've seen? Perhaps I can help you understand it, and we can change what you see, if it frightens you that much," suggested Firenze as he rocked with her in his arms.

"no, Firenze, what I've foreseen, cannot be changed. It must happen for the future of your herd in the forbidden forest. There are just some things that can't be changed, even if much pain and loss of life is the price to be paid. Speak to me, of something to get this horrid vision out of my head for now. Please tell me more about the Forbidden Forest and the Wizarding School, Hoggel Warts," she pleaded as she cuddled into his embrace.

"It's Hogwarts, love," chuckled Firenze at her mutilation of the school's name.

"Right Hogwarts, what a funny name for a school," she smiled as Firenze pulled the blanket up to cover her shoulder.

Two weeks had now passed since Trigga had attacked his sister, and he had still not made an appearance. It was now the day of Lightning's bonding to Sahara, and the entire herd had turned out for the ceremony. Scarlet sat by Firenze in her human form since she was not yet fully recovered, as the bonding began. As the wedding proceeded Trigga finally decided to return to the herd and stood at the back of the crowd to watch his brother bond to his chosen mate. He had gotten quite the tongue lashing from his future mate Stella when she had found out what he had done, and had been hiding in a cave that was just beyond his herd's territory to avoid the punishment that he knew was sure to come.

Nobody turned their heads or seemed to notice him, so he thought that he was safe until a strong hand grasped him by the tail and yanked him over their shoulder sending him flying into the closed door of someone's house, shattering the wood like toothpicks. He sat there blinking up at the shadowy figure that blocked the light that poured in from the shattered door and trembled at the powerful magic that he could feel coming off of this imposing centaur in waves. "Don't just sit there like a rotten told stool, get up so I can give you the thrashing that you deserve, for what you've done to the woman that I love," snarled an enraged British voice, that Trigga knew belonged to Firenze.

He wordlessly got to his hooves and backed up a few steps as Firenze stepped into the light with his muscles rippling with rage, flicking his long golden tail in anger. "Wow, and to think that I thought that my sister, was intending on marrying a weak-," started Trigga as his word was cut short by Firenze's large fist smashing into his face, knocking him to the ground with one punch.

"Get up, or are you not Centaur enough to fight someone who is face to face with you," hissed Firenze as he circled Trigga before rearing over his head. Trigga rolled out of the way as Firenze's hooves came crashing down, and then the real fight began.

Outside the bonding had continued until crashing was heard, that made all heads turn toward the house where the two centaur males fought tooth and hoof, until they came rolling out of the house and into the town square, where Sovarian quickly lifted Scarlet out of her chair and held her in a safe place so that she wouldn't attempt to step in, or use her magic to end it. Firenze jumped, reared, kicked and punched, while changing from centaur form to human form and back using everything that he had learned to truly give Trigga the ass kicking that everyone knew that he had coming. It finally ended when Firenze finally had , had enough and tapped into a lay line sending Trigga flying and crashing into buildings, trees, and lastly into the fountain in the heart of town with nothing more than a graceful flick of his wrist.

Trigga then looked up through bloody and swollen eyes to see Firenze standing over him with his bow pointed directly at his heart, and the entire town standing behind him with crossed arms. He barely heard his parents calling to Firenze telling him to let him live, but when his sister stepped to Firenze's side and placed a tender hand on his arm to make him lower his bow he realized, that this centaur would have killed him, if not for his sister, choosing to intervene. "Firenze, don't, He, may be an Ass, but like it or not he's still my brother. I will not allow you to kill him right now. We will need him in the future," she said as she gently took his arrow from his hand and placed it back into his quiver before pulling him down to her level and placing a kiss upon his lips to sooth the raging beast that his anger had become.

"Consider yourself, lucky, that I love and respect your sister, or you'd be dead right now," snapped Firenze as he vanished his bow and quiver before turning back into his human form. Scarlet, stepped to the edge of the fountain and placed her hands upon him making his cuts heal, and his bones mend with a single touch.

"Perhaps, now, you, will understand, big brother, that we all have our part to play in the future. I saved you after all that you've done to me in my life, because despite it all I love you, brother. You've taught me so much even though you never realized that you were doing it. I know that I am stronger, and tougher, than any other centaur female that ever walked these lands because of you. I forgive you," she said as she knelt and held out her hand to help him out of the fountain, before stepping back to Firenze's side.

The ceremony continued, and the celebrations lasted all through the night, while Scarlet, talked of part of her vision with her parents and Firenze and Trigga, since Lightning was otherwise occupied. Now that Firenze had successfully been able to change back into his true form, and back into human form without blinking, it had been decided that it was nearing time for Scarlet to return with Firenze to his home in the Forbidden forest to take back what rightfully belonged to him. Scarlet's family were saddened to know that very soon she would be leaving to begin a new life in a new place with her mate, but they were happy knowing that Firenze made her very happy, and they knew that he would give his life to protect her if it came down to it.

So after hours of discussion, it had been decided that they would leave the day after Scarlet had passed the Elemental magic that protected the Centaur Glade onto her chosen successor. They would also be accompanied by the entire herd so that they could see where there princess would soon call her home, and also so other single females could hopefully find their soul mates. The next day while preparations for the elemental ceremony was made, Trigga and Firenze helped repair the damage that their little fight had caused to the home of the School Master and his wife. They chatted like brother's and old friends while they worked, through the day, until it was about time to join the herd for the ceremony that was to take place and sunset.

"Firenze, you're a lot stronger, than I gave you credit for. My tailbone still hurts after you pulled it and tossed me over your shoulder into that door," said Trigga as he kept his tail tucked tightly to his body to keep it from twitching with pain.

"I'm the first and only biological child of a herd leader, just like you and your siblings are. I've always possessed the strength and power of the Archer, I just never knew what I was capable of until I met your sister. She brings out the best in me," smiled Firenze as he walked with Trigga to the Sacred Pool where the ceremony was to be held.

"Firenze, she brings out the best in everyone that she meets. With her help it won't take long for you to bring honor and strength, and joy back to your herd. However this traitor that you spoke of has me worried," admitted Trigga as they neared the sacred pool, and entered to find a seat for themselves.

"It worries me, as well Trigga. However, there are just some things that cannot be avoided, and facing my adopted brother is one of those things," said Firenze as he took a seat beside Skyla with Trigga on his other side.

"You two got here just in time, It's starting now," said Lightning from the other side of their mother. The gathered Centaurs, young and old grew silent as Lord Sovarian stepped to the center to address the gathering.

"Firstly, I would like to say thank you to all of those who aided in the preparations for this ceremony. Secondly all of you must immediately get lots of sleep this evening after the feast has concluded, because we all travel with Firenze and Scarlet to his home, at sun rise. It promises to be a potentially long and interesting trip, so make sure that you are well prepared. Those of you single females, who wish to stay on among the Forbidden Forest herd, will act as Scarlet's personal ladies in waiting. It will sooth my heart and that of my entire family knowing that she will have feminine friends to confide in. May the Archer bless and protect all who stay on in the Forbidden Forest, and may he bless the changing of the Elemental Guardian," he said as Scarlet and Sahara stepped into the Sacred pool together to begin the Ritual that would grant Sahara the Elemental powers of the Guardian.

The pool was surrounded by a large ring of flowers, and aromatic plants that boosted magical abilities. At four points that represented north, south, east, and west sat a simple clay bowl with nothing within them. Sahara and Scarlet were dressed in matching halter top dresses that flowed and fluttered with the breeze that blew gently through the Sacred area, and had gold bands around their arms and wrists, with sheer white lace attached making them look very exotic. Their hair was loose and upon their heads was a wreath of flowers with a white vail of lace attached to the back that covered the back of their heads and flowed down over their equine backs gracefully.

Scarlet stood in the center of the pool with the water that everyone knew to be quite deep barely covering the edges of her hooves, while Sahara awaited further instruction from the shallows. "Archer, here me," she began as she raised her hands to the sky gracefully. "I Scarlet, Windsong, Guardian of the Centaur Glade, and Daughter of Lord Sovarian and Lady Skyla doth beseech the, and ask for thy blessing as I this day name my successor and pass to her the elemental powers of the Guardian," she said as a solid beam of evening sunlight shown upon her from above.

"I call upon the Element of air. Air is the essence of intuition and learning. The Element of the nature of the mind," said Scarlet as the wind blew and feathers and leaves fluttered toward her open hands and formed themselves into a sphere of fluttering and movement, before floating to the bowl that sat at the north of the pool as a white glow engulphed Scarlet.

"I call upon the Element of fire. Fire is the essence of purification and change, the element of the nature of the will," said Scarlet as two balls of flame suddenly erupted from her open palms, and she molded the flames into a fiery sphere before sending it floating to the bowl that sat at the southern point. She now was engulphed by light of yellow and green that flickered with the light of white from before.

"I call upon the Element of water. Water is the essence of love and fertility, the element of the nature of emotions," said Scarlet as crystal clear water suddenly pulled in her cupped hands and formed into a sphere before floating into the bowl at the eastern point of the pool. Scarlet was now bathed in blue light that mingled with white, yellow, and green in a dance of color.

"Lastly I call upon the Element of Earth. Earth is the essence of Grounding and stability, the element of the nature of balance,," said Scarlet as dirt and flowers sprouted within her cupped hands and floated into the bowl at the western point of the pool. Red light now engulphed Scarlet and joined the rainbow of color that surrounded her.

"I will now bestow the elemental powers of the guardian to my successor. Lady Sahara, my sister, please rise and join me here in the center of the pool," she said holding out her hand to her sister-in-law demurely. Sahara got to her feet and stepped across the shimmering surface of the pool. "Take my hand sister, and receive the gifts of the Guardian," said Scarlet as she clasped both of Sahara's hands in hers.

"I now bestow upon you the power of the element of air. May Intuition always guide your actions and may learning and knowledge strengthen your mind and all those that you protect from this day forth," said Scarlet as the sphere of wind leaves and feathers floated from the bowl at the north and vanished into Sahara's open hands bathing her in white light.

"I now bestow upon you the power of the element of fire. May your heart mind and body always be open and accepting of purification, change and a strong will to do that which is right in the eyes of the Archer," said Scarlet as the Sphere of fire floated into Sahara's open hands and she was bathed with yellow and green light that flickered with the white light.

"I now bestow upon you the power over the element of water. May you and the entire herd be forever granted love, fertility, and powerful emotion," said Scarlet as the sphere of water floated over and vanished into Sahara's open hands engulphing her in blue light that swirled together with white, yellow, and green.

"Lastly my sister I bestow upon you the power over the element of earth. May you always remain grounded stable, and balanced, and bring those qualities to the herd," said Scarlet as the sphere of dirt and flowers floated into Sahara's open hands and she was bathed in red light that mingled with white, yellow, green, and blue.

"I now present to you Lady Sahara, the new guardian of the Centaur Glade. May this glade be forever safe under her guidance and protection," said Scarlet as she bowed to Sahara and backed away letting the light from her elemental powers fade, as Sahara's light grew bright and spread through the entire sacred clearing bathing all who would continue to dwell there in its light, and spread to the boundaries of their entire territory, before fading . Scarlet stepped to Firenze's side and he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder as he smiled at her, with sparkling blue eyes.

"I knew that you were powerful, but I had no idea that you could do that," he said as they walked side by side to the Great hall where the feast was to be held.

"The power over the elements is and has always been passed down from mother to daughter among the true leaders of the herds for as long as Centaurs have roamed the world, Firenze. Your mother, was the last, from your herd, but I promise that we will fix what is wrong with your herd, and restore balance once more once we are married, and you have taken back your rightful place as the leader of the herd, if your father wishes to abdicate his position to you," smiled Scarlet as she settled herself on a soft cushion beside Firenze.

"It will be good to restore balance to the herds of Great Brittan again. I look forward to seeing my father, but I'm not looking forward to the fight that I know will come from Bane," said Firenze as he picked at his food.

"Worry not, my love. Whatever may come we will face it together," said Scarlet as she leaned into him with a smile upon her lips. The feast continued until all bellies were filled and then everyone departed and settled themselves into their beds for the night. The journey that would begin tomorrow, would be more exciting than any would anticipate.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N happy birthday to me , happy birthday to me ! In case you cannot tell I'm in a very very good mood today As I am now 36 years old . Since I'm in such a good mood I have decided that I am going to post two more chapters counting this one for today and I might even post a few more if anyone reviews and asks me to do so . Have a nice day because I know I will .**

Chapter 9 Home to Stay

It had been a year since Firenze's supposed death and disappearance, and only Ronan knew the truth about his son's ware bouts, and condition. He would travel to the sacred pool along with the entire herd, as normal every morning, and would linger in hopes of seeing his son and the beautiful Scarlet, who he suspected was Firenze's soul mate. This morning started out as normal, but with one exception. When Ronan approached the pool, he saw in vivid color, and detail, Firenze in his true form, standing in the water of the sacred pool with his future mate by his side.

Ronan leaned closer to the pool, and smiled as more centaurs appeared in the pool behind Firenze and Scarlet. "My son, please tell me that you are coming home," he said making all heads turn to give him puzzled looks.

Firenze's voice finally came into his mind with one word, "yes!" Bane stepped to Ronan's side and looked into the pool before looking back at the expression of joy that had lit up Ronan's features.

"Alright, Ronan, I think that it's time for your potions, you've had enough excitement for today," he said as he grabbed Ronan by the arm and began to pull him away from the edge of the pool. In the Centaur Glade pool, Firenze's rage flared as he saw his father being forced away from the pool by Bane with a pained expression on his face and one hand stretched out toward him in a pleading manner. Scarlet grasped Firenze's hand, and there was a flash of light that engulfed the entire Centaur Glade herd, and erupted from the pool in the Forbidden forest, blinding everyone there.

The jaws of every lonely male centaur of the Forbidden Forest herd, dropped as they set eyes on female centaurs that only each individual had seen while in meditation at the pool, standing before them right behind Firenze who they all thought to be dead, and a red haired female dressed in white with gold trim, as they stepped from the pool. "Let, me, go Bane. I'm not mad, and have never been. Just because you couldn't see what I did in the pool, doesn't mean that it wasn't there. Now release me at once," snapped Ronan gazing into Bane's wild black eyes coldly as he tried to rip his arm free from Bane's bone crushing grasp.

"Bane, you have less than a minute to get your hand off of my father, before I give you what you have coming to you for what you've done to my father, and my herd, with your blatant lies," snarled Firenze as the adult centaurs behind him drew their bow and aimed at Bane threateningly. Bane's head snapped around to find Firenze's enraged blue eyes staring coldly into his along with the black eyes of a beautiful black centaur female, and the brown eyes of a red female who looked familiar to him, from somewhere. Bane's hand shook as he felt the power coming off of the gathered centaurs in waves, and he released Ronan from his grip, and stood there as Ronan flung himself at his son.

"Firenze, my son, I knew that you were alive, and would come back. Lady Scarlet, thank you, for taking such good care of Firenze and helping him to return to me," cried Ronan as he pulled Scarlet into a warm embrace.

"I did nothing, my Lord. I was simply there when he needed me, as any good female worth her magic would be for her mate," said Scarlet as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Father, you've already met, my future wife, Scarlet! This is her Family, and the herd that she grew up with. They've come with us to see where Scarlet will live once we are bonded, and a select few of the single females, have decided that they will stay here as well, to start a new life, with their soul mates if they are here," said Firenze as he gestured to the twenty females, that stood behind, him.

"Yes, they will stay with the males, that they have seen in the sacred pool, but only if those centaurs are willing to show their loyalty to their true leader. The choice is yours gentlemen, who's side will you choose," asked Scarlet as she stood beside Ronan and Firenze after putting her bow and arrow away making them vanish before their eyes, followed by the entire herd that stood behind her.

"She's right, will you stay under the leadership of my adopted brother, who would not have grown to be the strong centaur that he is today if not for my actions, and who has brought you nothing but stress, restrictions from what you've held dear, and ridicule to my father who is your true leader,? Or, would you rather stand with either my father who has always led you down the right paths, or myself, who has always been there for each of you at one time or another, and who has brought you back such lovely future companions, to fill your homes with grace, love, and warmth that has been lacking ever since we were foals," asked Firenze as he crossed his arms?

Bane's eyes widened in shock as one by one each of the male centaurs from the herd stepped away from him, as if he had contracted in infectious disease, and stepped to the side of a lovely female, before wrapping a protective arm around their shoulders and glaring at Bane distastefully. "Fools, you choose a simple piece of female ass over true safety? Have I not kept you safe from the humans, and the threat that they pose to our way of life," asked Bane as the last of the centaurs took his place beside his soul mate?

"The humans of the school and surrounding territories, do not now, and have never pose a great threat to our way of life, bane. You are blinded by your past, it is time for a new way of life, with the hope that our lines will not die out," said Ronan as he stepped forward and placed a tender hand upon Bane's shoulder.

Bane shrugged his shoulder from beneath Ronan's hand and backed away before looking to the beautiful black centaur female who now looked at him with contempt. "Come, all of you, honored guests, we have much celebrating to do this night. And many bonding to oversee," said Ronan as he and the other centaurs of the Forbidden forest welcomed the Centaur Glade herd into their village and homes. Scarlet, Firenze and her family waited until the last member of the Centaur Glade herd had left the area before they too turned to join the joined herds.

Bane, continued to stare at the Black centaur female as she slowly stepped up to him and looked him up and down appraisingly before she spoke in a soft tone that sounded like the song of birds upon his ears. "I expected better from you Bane. It would appear that jealousy, and greed has change your star. You do not deserve the love that I have to offer, my star is now aligned with that of another who has been alone for far too long," said Amiri as she started to step away from him. Bane quickly grasped her by the wrist and was surprised when his hand burned and he was thrown by an invisible force that sent him flying into the Sacred pool to land in an undignified heap upon the ground.

He looked up in shock to see Ronan standing over him with Amiri's hand clasped gently in his own, and blinked in disbelief. "Ronan, you are too old for her, she has been mine, for years," said Bane looking between Ronan and Amiri as they stood over him.

"Bane, you are still considered family. Do not ruin, your chance of peace, by attempting to take what does not belong to you. I've seen Amiri in the pool, and spoke to her ever since the day that Firenze disappeared. You'd be a fool, to deny that your star does not share her path. That said if you come near her, I will have no choice, but to exile you, and possibly kill you if you dare to be so foolish," snarled Ronan.

"Ronan, my love, you've had enough stress today. Leave him to cool off, I think that a bit of time alone to meditate is what he needs, to cool his temper. Besides, we have happier tithings to speak of do we not," asked Amiri as she gently guided Ronan away from the pool toward the village and the sounds of laughter and happy song.

"you are right my love, come, let me show you our home, and meet your parents," said Ronan as he suddenly looked years younger. Bane watched them go and marveled at how it seemed that at one minute before Ronan had touched Amiri's hand he had looked like every bit the old centaur that he was, and then the next moment, the longer that he held Amiri, he started to look more and more the way that he did back when Bane was a child.

He sat alone in the clearing allowing his hair and coat to dry naturally as he listened to the laughter and happy voices of the combined herds. He didn't know how Firenze had survived, let alone returned, but he made up his mind then and now, that he would make Firenze pay for taking the place that he had held for a year, and embarrassing him so thoroughly. His mind flicked instantly to the red headed female, who never left Firenze's side, and he started to think up ways to take away the very thing that made Firenze happy. The female, would be a good place to start, he thought as he walked through the forest in angry brooding silence.

Back in the village, the families of all of the single centaur females had decided to help improve the living of the forbidden forest herd, by helping them build special bathing and restroom facilities onto each little hut. They also made ducts that led from the black lake into each home, so that there would be no more need to travel to springs or lakes for water to drink, cook, or bath with. By the time that Bane finally had decided to grace the rest of the herd with his presence, his jaw dropped in shock as he watched Amiri and Scarlet chat amiably as they washed up the dinner dishes with water that flowed freely into a large tortes shell sink.

He was tapped on the shoulder, and turned to see two centaur males that he did not recognize standing behind him with crossed arms and narrowed suspicions eyes. "Why are you looking at our sister, like you're picturing her naked," asked Trigga as he walked to block Bane's view of the two females?

"Excuse me, but this is still my home. I can come and go, as I please, and may look at whatever or whoever I want to. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a loaf of bread and some cheese. I've missed dinner, and I'm Hungry if that's any of your business," snapped Bane as he pushed passed Lightning and reached for a loaf of bread from the lauder.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you," said Trigga under his breath not bothering to hide the menace in his voice.

Bane ignored him and walked through the dining room passed Ronan, Firenze, and the other guests, and out the front door into the darkness. "Go ahead, you fool. Watch me all that you want. You won't stay here forever, and then I'll be free to do as I please," muttered Bane as he trotted out into the forest and into a darkened tunnel that led into a long forgotten part of Hogwarts to hide and make his plans.

For the next two weeks bonding after bonding was held, until each and every female who had come to the Forbidden Forest was happily married off to her chosen mate. Each night Bane would sneak out of his hiding spot and would watch the bonding ceremony's. Slipping into each party afterward to steal food and drink for himself, before creeping around the village, watching the female centaurs as they bathed, and were made love to by their new mates. The moans of passion that came from each mating pair each night made his stud bits harden and throb with need of release. Night after night he would run until he captured either a male or female hippogriff, unicorn, or thestral, and then would tie them up so that he could ravage their bodies in place of the centaur females that he wished to pound into.

Watching a now younger version of Ronan as he mated with Amiri, who by all rights in his mind should have been his, was the hardest thing that he ever had to watch, he found himself so angry and so turned on that he wished for a human, any human to enter the forest so that he could rape them until they were dead. He found his chance for this wicked thought when professor Sprout was harvesting plants just on the outskirts of the Forbidden forest by the banks of the black lake with her round plump bottom in the air as she bent over a plant and her back turned to the forest.

He crept up behind her silently and gagged her with a strip of cloth to stifle her screams before hoisting her over his shoulder and galloping into the forest with her wriggling wildly attempting to reach her wand.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N as I promised since it is my birthday my gift to you is another chapter of this story. Besides after rereading this chapter that I posted I couldn't just leave you hanging not knowing for Pomona sprouts fake morning and advance this story is rated M for a reason I hope that you can handle it as I assure you poor Pomona sprout could not . (evil laugh) please enjoy the latest chapter my gift to you, and remember I'm in a very good mood today if your review and asked me to do so I might add a few more chapters . :)**

Chapter10 When Trouble Comes Galloping In

Professor Sprout, continued to struggle against her captor, until she was placed upon her feet and then roughly slammed down onto what looked like an old table made of stone, that stood in a place that felt like the castle, but smelled like rotting food, dust, mold, and neglect. She tried to scream through the gag as she felt herself being tied to the table by someone with very large strong hands.

Her wand had been taken and she heard an audible snap before she felt her robes being ripped from her body. Bane stood back and surveyed the fat witch with a cross between disgust, and curiosity. Then he cut off her forest green bra and nickers leaving her completely exposed to the cold air and his eye. "Humans are strange beings. It's such a shame to cover up such beautiful flesh," he said as he bent over her and pinched her large nipples between his fingers until she was in tears.

"Don't cry, you'll enjoy this! Well, at least you will if you've been with a man before," he said as he trailed his hand over her bare backside before plunging two of his large fingers deep into her center, smiling as she screamed through the gag.

" _Please don't' do this! I've never harmed you or any of your kind, I respect all nature,"_ thought Sprout as she was violated by the large black centaur.

She sighed as the centaur removed his hand from her throbbing center, and started to relax until it all went dark and she saw his front legs on either side of her head and felt what she assumed to be his rock hard organ as it penetrated her. She screamed through the gag, and cried as the wild centaur ripped into her over and over pounding into her flesh mercilessly.

She screamed for about an hour until her heart gave out from the stress, and the pain of being raped by the largest manly organ, that she had ever experienced. Bane continued to thrust madly into the lifeless body of Pomona Sprout, until the urge to mate had abated, spilling his seed within her lifeless body not caring of the consequences. Once he had finished with her, he picked her up and dragged her by the hair leaving her lifeless body right where he had taken her from before trotting back into the Forest to see what his adopted brother and family were getting up to.

Meanwhile while Bane was off doing what he wanted, Firenze and Scarlet finally had their bonding ceremony. He didn't see how afterwards, Scarlet had blessed the Forbidden Forest with the protective powers of the Elements, and since he wasn't within the boundaries of the Forbidden forest at the time of the guardian ceremony, he was not included in the blessing of the herd of the Forbidden Forest.

He arrived to find that a feast and party was in full swing. He settled himself at the far end of the table and greedily filled up upon every morsel of food within his grasp, as he watched Firenze dance with his bride, with disgust. From across the village square, Trigga glared at Bane making a hog of himself, and crossed his arms giving him a look that spoke volumes.

Bane sank back into the darkness of the woods, and watched from a distance as Firenze walked to his new house with his wife by his side, and was about to move closer so that he could spy when he was blocked by Trigga and Lightning, with their bows raised and aimed directly at him. "I saw you lurking around the houses as females bath, and married Centaurs consummate their bonding's with their mates. You are a very sick individual," said Trigga as he blocked Bane's line of vision to Firenze's house.

"Why don't you gallop off and mate with your soul mate, and leave everyone else alone," snapped Lightning as he blocked Bane's view from the other side?

"Wait a minute, Lightning, don't you remember, he doesn't have a mate, because he's too much of a common mule headed ass, to earn their love and affection," smirked Trigga.

"Oh, I forgot about that, brother. Such a pity that the mate that should have been his decided that he was no longer worthy and decided to bond to the centaur that raised him," laughed Lightning coldly.

Meanwhile while her brothers were busy antagonizing Bane outside, Scarlet was being slowly undressed by her husband who left tender kisses in the wake of his roaming hands, making her giggle as he found her ticklish spots. She flashed into her human form and slid out of his grasp as he tickled her mercilessly, and squealed as he changed just as fast as she did and tackled her into the center of their large feather bed.

"Firenze, what are you doing? This isn't what I pictured when I imagined this night," gasped Scarlet as his hot mouth found her nipple while his other hand roamed her body .

"I told you that I was new at this, so I decided to ask the advice of others who've done this before. Your parents, grandmother, brothers, and even my own father had quite a few ideas that I'd like to try. Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you, my love," he said as he kissed his way down to her thighs and back up before delving his tongue deep into her folds while holding her down on the matrass with one hand and keeping her from closing her human legs with the other.

Outside Bane could hear the giggles and then the gasps and moans of Firenze's name . As Trigga and Lightning advanced, upon him he turned and ran away in hopes of spying upon Firenze as he mated with his wife to see what he did to make her sound so passionately happy. He waited until Trigga and Lightning had given up looking for him and had returned to their own mates, before he slunk back into the shadows of the house where moans and grunts of Pleasure could still be heard after an hour.

Unaware of what was going on outside, Firenze eased himself into Scarlet just as her legs had begun to tremble from his attentions with his tongue upon her cliterous. This brought on a whole new sound to her voice as she writhed beneath him meeting him thrust for thrust. They climaxed together once while in one position and then he lifted up one of her legs and without removing himself from her body, flipped her over onto her stomach, making her squeal in shock.

"Firenze, what are you doing, now, by the Archer, this feels even better, don't stop," gasped Scarlet as she felt Firenze start to move within her in this new position.

"Scarlet, love, on the count of three change back into your true form. I don't want to hurt you," he grunted as he continued to thrust into her making his testicles slap against her thighs as he moved.

"One," he said as he thrust into her making her gasp.

"two," she gasped as he thrust into her again.

"three," they said in unison as Firenze thrust into her again and they changed back into their true forms with simultaneous groans of pleasure.

They were now standing upon the mattress and Firenze's horse half covered Scarlet's sweat soaked equine body with his front legs wrapped around her waist,. He reached forward and teased her nipples with his fingers as he kissed her neck and thrust into her harder. Bane finally managed to get closer to One of the windows of Firenze's home and his equine cock throbbed as he watched the golden body of his adopted brother slam into the red body of his mate as he kissed her and fondled her large ample breasts as they bounced with the force of his thrusts. Bane would have to rape many creatures and humans before he would get over this night.

He moaned as the ache within his loins spiraled to intense heights as he watched the mating pair until they were both exhausted and had collapsed upon the bed with Firenze still deep within his mate's body twitching . He turned and galloped back to where he had left the dead body of the fat human witch, and dragged her back to his hiding place slamming her back down onto the table before tying her so that her ass and womanly parts was presented at the right height to give him release.

He then plunged into her over and over again moaning the name of Firenze's mate as he alternated between the dead witches ripped backside and her stretched vagina grunting with satisfaction as he fantasized about plunging into Firenze's wife and making her scream his name instead of Firenze's. He made up his mind then and there that he would wait until her family moved on, and then would steal her from Firenze, and fuck her over and over until she gave him many sons and daughters.

Two days later Scarlet and the entire Forbidden Forest herd, traveled to the sacred pool to see their families off back home to the Centaur Glade. While Scarlet was busy hugging her father, mother, grandmother, and Lightning and his wife Sahara good bye, Trigga pulled Firenze aside and spoke to him in a deadly quiet tone so that they would not be over heard.

"Firenze, watch out for that Bane. Lightning and I caught him spying upon the females as they bathed, and on the various couples as they mated. He's not an honorable centaur. He's dangerous and dark. We don't trust him, and you should get rid of him as soon as you can, before he harms someone or worse. Mars has been too bright ever since the night that we arrived here. I beg of you, Firenze, if you ever have need of us, for any reason, come to us and ask. Please keep Scarlet safe. I can see the spark of life in her eyes already. It simply won't due to have that beast harm either her or your unborn foal," said Trigga before he stepped away and hugged his sister for a long time as the rest of his family stepped into the pool and returned home.

"Take care of yourself, your husband and your foal, little sister. Do not drop your guard for a second when that Bane character is around. I don't trust him," said Trigga as he kissed his sister's forehead before stepping into the pool and returning home.

"Your brother, certainly has changed in the year since we've met. Come my love, I want to introduce you to some friends of our herd," said Firenze as he guided his wife away from the sacred pool and into the forest towards Haggrid's hut.

Haggrid was delighted to see Firenze again and to meet his new wife Scarlet, and even more thrilled when he was treated to the sight of the two of them as they transformed into their human forms so that they'd fit better into Haggrid's hut when he asked if they'd join him for tea. They sat there for a while and Firenze told Haggrid all about how he had found his wife, and how he had learned to use magic with her guidance, when suddenly they heard several screams and there was a banging upon Haggrid's door.

Haggrid opened the door to find Harry, Ron, and a very shaken and pale looking Hermione trembling with fear upon his door step. "What's goin on," he asked as Hermione ran passed him and knelt with her head in a bucket to retch violently.?

"It's Professor Sprout, she never showed up at dinner last night, and breakfast either . ," started Ron in a shaking voice as he too ran into the house and was promptly handed a bucket by a tall well-muscled man with blue eyes and long wavy blond hair, before collapsing to his knees and retching as well.

"Haggrid, Professor Sprout is dead! We were taking a morning walk around the Black Lake after breakfast and we found her laying naked on the ground dead," stammered Harry with wide shocked eyes, as Firenze looked toward his wife before transforming back into his true form .

"Scarlet stay here with these two sick children, lock the door and do not open it for anyone except for Harry, Haggrid, or myself," he ordered as he summoned his bow and stepped from the hut following Harry and Haggrid to where the lifeless naked body of Professor Sprout was laying.

Scarlet got to her feet, and quickly locked the door before putting on another pot of tea and serving it to the two teens to sooth their stomachs. "Here drink this slowly it will ease your nausea," she said as she handed them both a cup and helped them into a large armchair, before changing back into her true form and summoning her bow to protect the children.

"You're a centaur? We thought that there were no females in the Forbidden Forest," said Ron as his stomach stopped rolling, and he relaxed in the chair.

"That's because there were not female Centaurs living within the Forbidden Forest until about two and a half weeks ago dear boy," said Scarlet as she glanced out the window.

"How are you feeling sweetie," she asked as she knelt and placed a warm hand onto Hermione's cheek, allowing her magic to heal her further?

"Better, now, Mrs. Firenze. Thank you for helping us." said Hermione as she felt the warmth of the Centaurs magic flowing through her.

"My name is Scarlet, dear. I think that you'll be alright now, just sip that tea until the other's return," she said as there was a knock on the door.

Scarlet moved quickly to the door with her bow raised protectively and called out to the person on the other side of the door. "Who's out there? I warn you, I'm armed, and will not allow you to enter this house and harm anyone here." she snapped as she drew back her bow and the tip of her arrow started to glow with power.

"It's me, Harry Potter, please can I come in," asked the boy on the other side of the door? Scarlet lowered her bow and opened the door to allow Harry to come in before shutting it and locking it again.

"Firenze told me to give this to you, Mrs. Scarlet," said Harry as he handed her a small scroll of papyrus with Firenze's tidy scrawling handwriting on it, before he went and stood next to his friends. Scarlet opened the scroll, and read Firenze's message before turning an looking at the three teens torn between following Firenze's orders and leaving the three alone to face the Archer knew what threat. She finally sighed and ripped open the door before turning back to the teens and then toward the Lake where she could see Firenze standing over the dead professor, as Haggrid raced towards the castle as fast as he could move.

"I forbid either of you to leave this hut until a professor, or Firenze comes for you. Do not try to leave, you will be safe here," she snapped as she shut the door behind her and made vines cover the entrances and exits of the hut with a flick of her wrist before galloping into the Forest spooking a grazing herd of Hippogriffs as she passed them. She summoned a horn made from pearl and gold to her hand and blew it as she slid to a stop in the center of the sacred pool clearing, and all of the centaur females and their mates came thundering into the sacred area.

"What's happened, and where is Firenze," asked Ronan as he looked around for his son wildly?

"Firenze is fine, he's with Haggrid, standing guard until help can arrive from the human castle. There's been a murder! A female professor has been violated and killed. She was found by some students from the school. Firenze says that it looks as if she was ravaged and killed by one of our kind. Ladies, we must strengthen the protection around the village and the sacred pool, I will need your help. Ronan, Firenze asks that you take the men with you and search for Bane at once," said Scarlet as she stepped to the center of the pool followed by the twenty other women of the herd.

Ronan and the other males of the herd stood and watched for a second as the females encircled Scarlet who stood in the center of the pool with her arms outstretched glowing with her elemental power. Water swirled up around the edge of the pool, followed by a spiraling serpent of flames, the wind picked up and howled through the trees and the ground beneath their hooves began to shake, as they stood there in shock. "Ronan, my father-in-law, Go, now," came Scarlet's voice from within the screaming winds that pushed them sending them sliding away from the pool.

The headmistress, and all of the staff came running from the castle hot on Haggrid heals, as Firenze felt the winds pick up to hurricane strength and the ground shook under his hooves, and knew that Scarlet and the other women of the herd were working their magic to protect their home. "Firenze, I'm glad to see you've returned home, but I do wish that we've met again under happier circumstances. Are you certain that it was a centaur who did this to her," asked Minerva as she watched Poppy Pomfrey cover Pomona Sprout's lifeless body with a sheet?

"I'm quite certain of it, Minerva. Haggrid and other's from my herd have informed me that they keep on finding various large creatures tied up and traumatized to the point where the only option is to put them into a healing sleep until they recover on their own. We have found Unicorns, Thestrals, and quite a few Hippogriffs. After speaking to the Unicorn queen, the King of the Hippogriffs, and the lead Thestral of the Forbidden Forest, they have all said the same thing. It was a violation of the worse kind, and is against the laws of the Archer and nature. We know who is responsible for this and I give you my word that he will be captured and executed for his many, many crimes. I will gladly turn him in to your Ministry for whatever punishment a crime of his magnitude calls for as soon as he is found," said Firenze as he herd the thundering of hooves coming from the forest behind him.

Ronan came galloping up to him and looked down at the dead witch who had always been so kind as to provide them with various plants that they did not have in exchange for rare plants that she was too respectful to venture into their woods to gather herself and a tear of regret rolled down his cheek. "We haven't found the traitor yet, Firenze, the others are still searching for him. I pray to the Archer that we can find and capture him before he harms another,"' said Ronan as he turned back to the forest to continue the search followed closely by Firenze.

Bane could hear the howling of the wind outside of the entrance to his hiding place, and could feel the ground shaking, but he didn't realize exactly what was going on. He tried to venture out of his den, but found that he was instantly thrown back away from the entrance and was covered with nasty looking burns that covered every inch of his skin making him howl with pain.

He wanted revenge even more, now, and would stop at nothing to get it, even if it meant killing Firenze's mate, his father, and the entire herd before Firenze's very eyes to do it. He limped back into his secret dungeon and began to mutter to himself as he smeared healing ointment everywhere that he could reach.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Darkness and Loss

Though they had searched the entire Forest for him, Bane was not found. This put everyone into a very bad mood, for various reasons. It had been two weeks since the Professor had been found dead, and the Ministry and her family wanted answers and justice. The wizards even joined in on the search for the Outlaw Centaur Bane, to come up empty handed on each search. After three and a half weeks of holding the protective spell in place all of the married males of the Forbidden Forest were worried about their mates, who had all collapsed into the pool with exhaustion. Scarlet had managed to hold the spell for the rest of the week, unable to hear Firenze's plea for her to stop, until she had collapsed into his arms flashed into her human form and was carried into their home for much needed rest.

She was so weak that Firenze feared losing her and took her to the Healer at the castle for help when she still hadn't awakened after two weeks of unconsessness. He paced the floor of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing in his human form as the healer worked on Scarlet and tisked under her breath. "How is she, Firenze," asked Headmistress Minerva as she placed a hand on Firenze's shoulder to stop his incessant pacing?

"I don't know, yet, she's been working on her for hours, and has already spelled several potions into her system. She hasn't stopped working long enough to tell me anything, which in my mind is not a good sign," said Firenze as Poppy finally uttered a surprised word as there was a flash of light and Scarlet transformed back into her true form..

Scarlet opened her eyes and found herself laying on a large bed in what looked like a human hospital, she wanted to move, but felt too weak and sick to do it. She blinked to clear her vision and found her husband and two other witches looking down at her. "Firenze, what, what happened," she asked in a soft feeble sounding voice?

"You've almost drained your magical core, that's what happened. By the way, Firenze, did you know that she was expecting," asked Poppy as she covered Scarlet with a blanket? Firenze looked down at his wife, and saw the spark of life in her eyes that Trigga had spoken of before he had left for his home and smiled knowingly before he answered the mediwitch.

"We were informed that she was with child, the day after our wedding, but it was not confirmed until just now. Scarlet, we shall speak about this later in private, he said as he knelt and whispered into her ear.

"Well, she is about a month and a half along into her pregnancy. Most of her magic was used to keep the child that she is carrying alive. I would like her to stay here for the rest of this month so that I can monitor the health of both her and the baby, and feed her the proper potions. It is summer now, So you don't have to worry about her being disturbed by any of the students," said Poppy as she flicked her wand and preformed a few more medical scans.

"I don't know about this, we still haven't found Bane, and I don't like the idea of leaving my wife and unborn child outside of the protection of the magic that protects our village," said Firenze frowning as he looked around the imposing room of stone.

"Firenze, look at her, she's not strong enough to be moved at this time. Poppy only wants to help insure the health of the baby and ensure that you don't lose both of them," said Minerva as Firenze held Scarlet's hand until it went limp and slid from his grasp as she lost consciousness once more bringing home Minerva's point.

"Don't worry we will keep her safe, and you may come and go here as you please, when you are not dealing with the affairs of your herd. We will send our fastest owl if there is any change. She will get stronger, with proper rest and potions, and should be able to return home soon," said Poppy as she drew the blankets to cover the rest of her equine body.

Firenze bent and placed a tender kiss to his wife's forehead as he placed a protective hand over where he knew his child rested. "I promise, my love, I'm only a call away. There is no distance too great that I will not hear your call to me," he said before rising to his fool height and leaving the Hospital Wing changing into his true form and breaking into a full run as soon as his feet touched the bottom step that led into the entrance hall. A week later found Scarlet strong enough to return to her home within the forbidden forest. She walked slowly along the bank of the Black lake and admired the view of the castle and its grounds as she waited for Firenze to come and escort her home, not bothering to pay attention to anything more than the beauty of her surroundings.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, there were stars, that flashed before her eyes, and then the world went black as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her unconscious form over his back to carry her into the depths of the forest and away from the other, who was coming for her. Firenze felt at peace as he walked toward the place where he was supposed to meet Scarlet to take her home, but that feeling changed as suddenly his mental link to her vanished abruptly. Fearing the worse, he galloped from the cover of the forest and looked around wildly for the woman that he loved to find nothing but a single red rose that he had brought to her earlier that morning.

He picked up the rose and screamed her name as he started to panic. No answer came to his ears. He ran into the castle hoping against hope that she would be there only to find that the last place that anyone had seen her was standing beside the black lake with the forest to her back. He ran from the school screaming her name as he ran. The entire herd heard him screaming for Scarlet and met him in a clearing that was half way between their village and the school with their bows to render aid to their chosen leader. The entire herd could be heard calling Scarlet's name as they searched late into the night and on into morning of the next day.

Firenze caught only glimpses of strange surroundings and flashes of pain from time to time through the next three days as he continued to comb every inch of the Forbidden Forest for the one that he loved. As he tossed in his sleep on the fifth night that she was missing he could faintly hear her voice crying to him, pleading, calling out his name, and awoke with his eyes wide in a cold sweat, knowing exactly what he had to do. He bolted from his bed, and ran as fast as he could for the Sacred Pool, with one thought in his mind, to get to Centaur Glade and get the help of Scarlet's family.

Bane finally had the key to Firenze's heart and smiled wickedly as he heard the sound of Firenze screaming for Scarlet over and over again. He took his prize into a room of his hideout that looked as if it was once used to contain human prisoners and Chained Scarlets wrists to a chain that hang from the ceiling letting her body sag before he took a cold bucket of water and splashed it directly into her face to wake her. "Wakey, wakey, my love," he said as her eyelashes began to flutter open, and she stared to come around. Scarlet could feel the coldness of the irons around her wrists and struggled to get her feet beneath her, before looking around wondering where she was, and where Firenze was.

"Firenze, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I don't like this game, please let me down from here," she called out to the darkness as she squinted her eyes attempting to look passed the glow of the single torch that hung from the wall.

"That's just too bad isn't it, my lovely Scarlet. You see, I rather like these kind of games. It must be uncomfortable for you tied up like that. I might let you down, if you agree to be my mate, and to give me many sons and daughters to make a new herd," said Bane as he caressed her cheek enjoying the softness of her skin under his hands.

"I'd rather die a hundred deaths, than bare your foals. You disgust me," snarled Scarlet as she turned her head away from him, and closed her eyes refusing to look at him.

"You will change your mind once I've mated with you. I promise that I can make you moan and scream my name much longer and louder than Firenze did. You will be the mother of my foals rather you like it or not. That said, I can make this as pleasant or as hard on you as you wish. Cooperating would be in your best interest my mate," said Bane as he walked slowly around Scarlet running his hand over her silky red coat and down the length of her making her cringe with shivers of disgust at his touch.

"I will never be yours, and bare your foals, Bane. My body heart , and soul, as well as the foal that I already carry belong to Firenze, so if you had hoped to impregnate me, and throw it into Firenze's face about how you've taken what belongs to him, than you are too late," snarled Scarlet as she focused her powers on the protection of her unborn son, and clamped her tail to her body preventing Bane from touching her private areas that belonged only to Firenze and no other.

"Let's see how you change your tune when you go for a while with no food or water to drink. Perhaps then you'll look upon me more favorably. As for your foal, that does not matter, depending on how you behave toward me once the foal is born, I could either raise the child as my own after I kill Firenze, or I can shatter his heart by killing the foal before his very eyes," smirked Bane as he placed a thick piece of cloth over Scarlet's mouth to prevent her from screaming, before kissing her cheek and leaving her alone in the dark taking the torch with him. Scarlet stood alone in the dark, and tried to focus on Firenze,. She knew that her magic was still too weak to attempt to escape or to even fight back, but perhaps if she thought of him hard enough he would hear her cries, and would find her.

For the next five months she was awakened in the most brutal way each morning with the feeling of Bane's front legs wrapped around her waist , his fingers rubbing and twisting her nipples, and his stiff member pounding into her body with brutal force. Her entire equine body burned, and it was all that she could do to not scream out in pain as she was violated over and over. During these brutal rape sessions Bane would remove her gag, hoping to hear her scream out his name, only to be disappointed and enraged when she called out to Firenze the second time that he had tied Scarlets legs and tail in a way that would not deny him his pleasures.

He beat her that night until she was bruised and bloody for calling out Firenze's name, before leaving her there shaking with pain. After that he would go to the dungeon and would moan and scream with each thrust into her body as it made his member burn, but she never screamed out again. This prompted him to rape her over and over again multiple times a day, and then beat her every night. As the months passed slowly by food became scarce for Bane, who had stopped feeding Scarlet all together, in favor of feeding himself. He decided to take the risk and venture into the Forbidden Forest to hunt for food, even though he knew that there was a chance that he'd be caught.

When Firenze had left to get help from the Centaur Glade herd, the sun had been shinning and the breeze was gentle. When he returned, however he found the entire Forbidden Forest herd surrounding the sacred pool with terror filled expressions upon their faces. "What's wrong, why is it so dark out here. I wasn't gone that long," said Firenze as he appeared with the Centaur Glade herd standing behind him?

Everyone just looked up to the sky and a few pointed silently.

"This is bad, very bad, Firenze. Scarlet is the guardian of balance in your forest. She is in distress. If we do not find her soon, it will only get worse. The Balance of this place will crumble, and it will be left a place that is not even fit for the humans that live at that school that you told us about. Pray that she is strong enough to survive, because if she dies, your Forest dies with her," said Beauty as she thought back to what had happened long ago when she was a foal, the day that her Mother had died before passing the Powers of Protection on to her. She had been only four at the time, but she had never forgotten what had happened and she trembled violently in her new mate's arms.

"Beauty is right, there's only one thing to be done. We'll work in shifts, so that we all have a chance to rest and replenish our magic. Sovarian, find our daughter," she said as she stepped back to the center of the pool and started to glow with Elemental Power.

"Okay, Let's get moving, we may have to search all of the surrounding places beyond your territory, since you've had no luck here. We will find her Firenze," said Trigga as he placed a firm brotherly hand upon Firenze's shoulder.

"I hope we find her soon. She's carrying my unborn foal. To lose either one of them would change my world forever," said Firenze as he summoned his bow and they all broke apart to search for Scarlet once more.

Months had passed and Firenze grew silent and very short fused. He had stopped hearing Scarlet's voice in his head a month ago, and the conditions of everything around them had gotten worse. Light had not returned to the land leaving no way to tell day from night. It was colder than it had ever gotten during the hardest Scottish winter, and not even the many fires of the village could bring warmth to their bones. Firenze slept fitfully as he dreamt of his wife and the foal that she carried and cried hard shaking with sobs as he woke each morning to find her not by his side where she should have been. She was now seven months along in her pregnancy and he feared for her life and that of his child.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N do you know dear readers, for the life of me I have this overwhelming feeling I skip the day in posting updates to this story . So I have decided that I am just going to post the entirety of what I have for the completed story right here right now a chapter at a time today you've been patient long enough and I think you deserve to read the rest of the story besides it'll save me from being confused . Please enjoy the next chapter of forgotten secrets of the Centaurs counting this chapter there are five chapters left .**

Chapter 12 A Life for A Life

Scarlet was surprised when one day after raping her for what had felt like the thousandth time, that Bane hadn't bothered to place the gag back into her mouth. Instead he simply left to hunt for food that he had long ago stopped sharing with her. She knew from experience that he would be gone for about three days, and so she feebly flashed into her human form to attempt to heal her wounds.

She looked down at her large round naked body and began to sob, as she had started feeling pains that she couldn't take any longer and began to scream out with tears streaming down her bruised face. It was at that time that she felt complete and total despair slip in and she started to cling only to the life force of her child, who she felt was in danger. As another sharp pain racked through her she changed back into her true form fearing that Bane would return early and catch her in human form. She could only imagine the torture that she would undergo at his hand if he knew of her ability, and started to sob harder at that point.

Floors above the forgotten dungeon that rested within an antechamber of Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets, Aror Harry James Potter was on patrol of the darkened corridors of the school looking at a labeled dot that he knew did not belong to any member of staff or the student body. And it definitely was not one of his fellow Arors. The dot that was simply labeled with the name Scarlet had another dot that seemed either within it or on top of it with the name Healy upon it.

For months he had puzzled over it, and tried to think of where these two people could be. When suddenly the dot labeled Ealy vanished. He was standing at the entrance of the second floor girls bathroom, when Moaning Myrtle came floating out with her hands over her ears. "To think that people think that I'm annoying and loud! Please make it stop," she moaned as she floated straight through Harry making him shiver with cold.

"Make what Stop, Myrtle? I can't hear anything," said Harry with a puzzled look at the ghost.

"Someone has been screaming and crying for hours, Harry! It's been coming from under the sinks , please make it stop," she wailed dramatically.

"Myrtle, stop your winging and show me exactly where the sound is coming from," ordered Harry as he put his map away and pulled his wand.

"You promise that you'll make whoever it is leave me alone," asked Myrtle sniffing as she floated before him?

"Yes, now let me listen," snapped Harry as he strained his ears to hear what Myrtle was complaining about.

Suddenly he heard it, the sound of a woman sobbing. Making up his mind he spoke parcel tongue to open the passage way to the Chamber of Secrets and slid down the pipes. He through his invisibility cloak around himself just in case so that he could have the drop on someone, who might be lurking in the darkness. It was well known that Firenze's wife Scarlet had been missing for five months, and who had taken her. The last thing that he wanted was to have to fight Bane on his own and risk the life of Firenze's kind hearted wife. As he moved from room to room within the chamber, he could hear her cries getting louder yet softer as if she were crying her voice away. He knew that he had to act fast if he wanted to find her.

Suddenly it came to him like a flash of lightning. "Point me, Lady Scarlet," he called out to his wand and ran where it pulled him. It pulled him deeper into the catacombs beneath the castle and into a room where an emaciated Scarlet hung from chains attached from the ceiling sobbing. Scarlet looked up weakly as she heard the soft rustle of fabric and strained to see where it had come to as she fought to keep her centaur form from wavering. Suddenly as she blinked he was there with his wand pointed up at the chains he muttered a spell that made the chains release her and she collapsed to the floor before giving into the pain and changing into her human form before the stunned wizard's green eyes.

Harry rushed forward and caught her before her head could hit the ground and he wrapped his cloak around her allowing nothing but her face to be seen as he picked her up gently. "F-Firenze," was the last thing that she said as she slipped into the darkness and warmth of Harry's cloak. He took one look at her bruised and battered very pregnant body and knew that it would not be safe to apparate, so he called out to Faux who had decided to become his familiar after the war was over, since Albus had died. Faux flashed into the room, and landed upon Harry's shoulder letting his tears fall freely upon the unconscious form held in Harry's arms and trilled knowing exactly what his master wished him to do,

In another bright flash of light Harry appeared in the middle of the Hospital wing and screamed for Poppy as he laid Scarlet onto a bed in one of the private rooms near the office of the Medi Witch. Poppy came running in and gasped when she saw the condition of Scarlet, and snapped into action with every healing spell in her arsenal to save Scarlet's life. "Aror Potter, you have to get to Firenze. Tell him what's happened, and that you've found Scarlet. Dammed it, I need help or we'll lose both of them. Call in a code red to the head healer of Saint Mongo's before you leave Will you, Mr. Potter," snapped Poppy as she moved faster than he had ever seen her do in his life.

After making the emergency floo call he had Faux flash him right into the center of the centaurs who were gathered at the Sacred pool, making them draw their bows in defense and shock. The trees around them had started to die and fall to the ground and the earth began to shake as the winds howled around them, as three Centaur females fought to control what was happening Firenze's voice called out to the joined herds. "Hold your fire, he's a friend," he said as he placed his hands over Trigga and Lightning's bows to make them lower them. "Harry, please tell me that you are here because you've found something, anything," he said as he stepped to the man with a worried expression upon his face?

"Firenze, it's Scarlet," started Harry before he was grabbed roughly by the large centaur and surrounded by what he assumed to be her family in an instant.

"Where is she," screamed Firenze as his hands began to shake?

"Hogwarts Hospital," was all that he managed to get out before Firenze released him and bolted through the forest at break neck speed with Scarlet's parents, grandmother, and brother's hot on his heels. Harry looked back to the pool where a single centaur female stood upon the water with her hands stretched to the sky glowing with power. He flashed back to the Hospital wing just as a scream ripped through the air.

The ground began to shake harder and windows exploded from their pains, showering the entire castle with glass, and the wind howled through the empty holes left by the glass and blow everything that wasn't tied down around the rooms knocking people to the ground and ripping their books and bags from their hands, making them scream with fear. Firenze burst through the doors of the Hospital wing and ran passed Harry as another scream from Scarlet made everyone fall to the ground and pieces of the building began to fall over them. Firenze struggled to his feet as the door burst open and one of the healers came running from the room in fear.

"What's happening," asked Sovarian as he reached Firenze's side joined by his wife and mother?

"We weren't able to save the baby, and the mother is fading, fast. Please let me go, I have to get more help," screamed the frightened healer as she was helped to her feet by Trigga.

"No," screamed Firenze as he burst through the door seeing the healers all fall to the floor with the force of the shaking. Healer Pomfrey clung to the bed where Scarlet lay as still as the grave, rapidly losing color, and Firenze could see the little body of his stillborn child, wrapped in a sheet motionless.

He rushed to Scarlet's side and pulled her into his arms. She was bruised and was now as cold as ice. Her body hung limply from his arms as he screamed out her name with tears flowing as everything around them fell apart. "No, no, no, Scarlet, no! You can't leave me, not now, please don't leave me, don't follow our son into the veil. I need you, please come back, we can have other foals, I swear it. I will hunt down the scum that did this to you and our son, and will kill him with my bare hands for what he's done. Please don't leave me, come back please," he sobbed willing his magic to flow into her lifeless body as he rocked with her in his arms.

Suddenly, the ground stopped shaking, the wind stopped blowing, and the light of a crystal blue sky blossomed. Everyone stared in wonder at the peaks of blue that sprouted from everywhere and Scarlet's family all rushed into the room and encircled Scarlet and Firenze with their hands joined and their heads bowed as they chanted words that nobody but centaurs could understand. Firenze sat there rocking and sobbing not noticing that the warmth had returned to his wife's body, until he heard a soft cracked voice call his name , and looked down to see exhausted brown eyes looking up at him blurrily.

"F-Firenze," she whispered before her words were cut off by his lips kissing hers tenderly .

"Shhh, hush my love, you need to rest. I'm not going anywhere. You are safe now, my darling," said Firenze as the rest of her family morphed back to their human forms just as Harry and the healer's came back into the room with shocked expressions upon their faces.

"F-Firenze, p-please, listen to me. He does not hunt within the Forbidden Forest. He t-told me that he would never be found because you would never think to look where you found him as a child," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"It's alright, now love, rest, We'll capture him, and bring him back for trial, or Execution, whichever comes first, " snarled Sovarian wanting blood for what was done to his only daughter.

"No, Sovarian, Trigga, Lightning, I want him alive. You are not to kill him, beat him if you'd like, but I'll be the only one who kills him. He's stolen my wife hurt and violated her, and caused the death of my son. I want to be there to see the look of terror in his eyes that he put into the eyes of my wife. Harry, where did you find her, and can you take them there," asked Firenze as he looked to the man, who had saved his wife's life?

"Yes, I can take anyone that you wish to where I found her. We'll set up a trap and I will personally make sure that he is brought to you alive. He needs punishment for what he's done to Professor Sprout as well. I will take with me whoever you deem worthy of the task, " said Harry as the men in Scarlet's family all stood and gathered beside him.

"We'll stay here and help heal Scarlet, while you all go after the disgusting brute, " snapped Skyla as she hovered her hands over her daughter in sync with Beauty.

"I'll go and gather some more men. We'll leave half of the males at the Village to protect it and I'll take the other half to aid in Bane's capture. Rest assured, Son, he won't escape us," said Ronan as he turned and left the room with Harry, Sovarian, Trigga, and Lightning..

Scarlet looked to the bundle on the table in the corner and turned and wept into Firenze's chest saying nothing more. "Lady Skyla, get my son out of here, she can't take it," said Firenze as he held his shaking wife in his arms and stared at the lifeless body of his son.

"Right, she's out of danger now, so the Human's should be able to continue her treatment. I'll take the baby and see to it that he is properly preserved for his funeral," said Skyla as she got to her feet and tenderly gathered her grandchild into her arms with tears in her eyes.

"I'll stay with them, Skyla in case the human healers have any questions," said Beauty as she settled herself on the other side of Scarlet's bed and placed a calm hand on her granddaughter's shaking shoulder.

Later that night, Bane returned to his hideout, after feeling the ground shaking and seeing the sky turn blue once more. He feared that his little plaything might have been killed and didn't want her dead body to stink up his place. He never expected to walk into an empty cell and turn to find himself surrounded by about twenty Wizards, and Fifty very angry Centaurs . Unable to hold back their rage any longer, Trigga, Lightning, Sovarian, and Ronan attacked him at once bringing him down to the ground with several cracks of bone, and several screams of pain. They stomped him and kicked him and stabbed him with their knives until Harry and the Arors finally decided to step in and stop them before they killed him.

The next day Bane awoke with his legs tied so that he could only move in shuffling steps, and his hands were chained with thick irons behind his back. He screamed into the darkness and was rewarded with a jaw shattering blow that knocked him to the ground. He blinked in pain and confusion and found Firenze's cold blue eyes glaring down at him from the other side of the bars of his prison cell. "Are you so eager to meet your death, at my hand, Bane," asked Firenze as two Arors entered along with four heavily armed Centaurs and opened the door to the cell? "Know this Bane, it does not matter what the humans say, you will die by my hand for everything that you've done," snarled Firenze as Bane was lifted to his feet and carried into the court room under the Ministry of Magic for his trial.

Bane was carried into a large round, dark room with many rows of seats, all of which were filled with Wizards, and Centaurs in there human form, although Bane didn't realize this until Firenze changed into a human before his stunned eyes and took a seat beside a fragile looking woman who wore a black cloak with the hood covering her face who leaned into him as he sat. He looked to either side of him to see that the four Centaur guards stood with their bows raised and pointing at him ready to fire if he so much as moved an inch. Chains burst from the floor and encircled his body pulling him down to the cold hard floor and he grunted with pain as he made contact with it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a slender bony trembling hand grasp onto Firenze's robes as he bent his head and whispered something that Bane couldn't make out with one hand wrapped protectively around the shaking woman. Bane jumped and looked up with contempt in his eyes as Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt banged his gavel to gain silence and alert that the trial was beginning. To his right sat a man who looked like Scarlet's brother Lightning with crossed arms and narrowed eyes filled with hatred as he glared down at Bane.

"Welcome to all Families and friends of the Victims. We are gathered here today to witness the trial and testimony of the accused Bane the Centaur, and his living victims. Since a few of his victims are too traumatized to speak at this time, they have submitted there testimony's in form of their Pensive Memories that will be viewed by this court of Wizard and Centaur Law. Please administer the Varatusyrum to the accused, so that we can have truthful answers from him," ordered Kingsley as two of the four centaur guards grabbed Bane's face and forced him to swallow the potion.

Bane was forced to swallow the vial tasting potion and then the questioning began. Due to her fragile condition and how she shook with every word that Bane spoke when questioned Firenze was given permission to take her out of the court room to calm her. He was led into a comfortable office that was enchanted to look like the Sacred pool of the Centaur Glade and he sat with his wife cradled in his arms as she clung to him and sobbed. Four hours later Lightning entered his office and whispered into Firenze's ear. "As the leader of our herd his sentence and punishment lies with you , my brother. I'll stay with Scarlet while you handle this scum," he said as he attempted to untangle Scarlet from around Firenze's neck so that he could move.

"Thank you, for everything Lightning, what is there verdict," he asked as he stood and stepped to the door?

"Guilty on all counts. I can't believe that you both survived all of that," said Lightning as Scarlet lowered her hood and looked toward Firenze with frightened eyes.

"Firenze, don't," she whispered in a quiet shaking voice!

"Don't worry, my love, I won't lower myself to his level. Laws and the rights of Centaurs have change much since you were taken. We have new ways of dealing with traitorous swine like him. I give you my word that his blood will not stain my hands," he said as he placed a tender kiss upon her forehead and left the room.

Firenze reentered the court room and was called to sit at Kingsley's left side where Lightning had sat before. Bane scowled up at him and struggled against the chains that held him to the floor. "Lord Firenze, since you are the ruler of the Forbidden Forest herd, and since this lowly creature is one of your people, we leave the punishment sentencing to you," said Kingsley as he stepped down from his place and beckoned Firenze to stand in his place.

"Would the court scribe please read out the charges and verdict of the accused," asked Firenze from Kingsley's place within the court room?

Ronan stepped forward in centaur form and read from the Scroll. "In the case of Treachery against a fellow centaur and the herd member by selling him into slavery, the court finds the Centaur known as Bane the Treacherous Guilty! On the count of Murder and rape of a human and member of the wizarding community and friend to all centaurs, the court finds the Centaur known as Bane the Dishonorable Guilty! On the case of stalking and peaking in on the private moments of the members of the Forbidden Forest herd, and the rape of several defenseless creatures of the forest, we find the Centaur Known as bane the Lecherous Guilty."

"On the count of Kidnapping, rape, abuse, starvation, neglect and attempted murder of Lady Scarlet, we find the Centaur known as Bane the Disgraceful, guilty! On the count of the murder of our first born Prince, the foal Healy, son of Lord Firenze, and Lady Scarlet, we find the Centaur known as Bane the Foal Killer Guilty! This court recommends that the ultimate price be paid for his crimes. I call for a life for a life! The traitor must die for his crimes," announced Ronan as he tried not to cry over the loss of his grandson, who they had buried just earlier that morning at sunrise beside his grandmother, Blossom.

"So be it, all in favor of death, " asked Firenze as he looked around to see every hand in the court room raised high? "All in favor of life in Azkaban Prison," he asked watching as Bane struggled to raise his hand. Bane had heard of the Prison that they sent the worse human criminals too, but he'd never seen it,. He figured that he'd rather live out the rest of his life in prison than face the Tip of Firenze's arrow, so he had raised his hand.

"So be it, Rise Bane," said Firenze as one of the wizards allowed the chains to be loosened enough for the black centaur to stand. "In the old days of our ancestors, those accused of such crimes as yours would be Executed with either a firing squad of archers, or beheading. The sentence would be carried out by the leader of the herd that was dishonored, however, we have moved into a new era, and my wife does not wish for my hands or my soul to be stained with your blood. Therefore it is the decision of this court, that you shall receive the Dementors Kiss as is law of the Wizarding community. The execution will be carried out emeadiatly and without haste," said Firenze as the guards stepped away from Bane and protective transparent barriers were put into place allowing the dementors to perform their duty.

Bane screamed as swarms of Dementors swooped down upon him and he started to relive every crime that he had committed in vivid color and detail, before his last breath was taken by the largest Dementor and he fell to the ground of the court room dead. The dementors carried his body away to continue their feast. The body would be gone by morning. As the protective barriers fell, everyone started to speak at once and Firenze returned to his wife and Lightning who opened his enchanted Sacred pool portal for Firenze to take her home without being disturbed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Anguish, and a Choice

Scarlet and Firenze arrived back in the silence of the Forbidden forest through the sacred pool, and she stepped numbly from his embrace and walked slowly to where her son was buried beside Firenze's mother, and collapsed in to sobs of grief and pain. Firenze sank down beside her and pulled her into his arms and they sobbed together over the loss of the son, who never got to live. They stayed that way until Skyla and Sovarian found them and convinced Firenze to take her back to the Hospital wing until she was properly healed from her wounds. He did so grudgingly, and was led to a lavishly furnished set of rooms that overlooked the black lake as it glistened in the morning sun.

The room was furnished in soft cream 's with dark forest green trimmings. There were thick lush carpets and soft sofa's for relaxing upon, and shelves of books to read. The bedroom was decorated in the same creams and greens as the sitting room, and Firenze sat his wife upon a soft chair before a gilded mirror as he brushed out her long red hair and braided it into a single braid down her back, before pinning the entire thing to the top of her head and moving into the bathroom to draw her a bath. Scarlet gazed into the mirror at the fading bruises upon her face, and the scars that criss crossed her skin. Her face was so gaunt after missing so many meals. The nutrient potions that she was made to drink three times a day, and the food helped, but she just didn't feel beautiful anymore.

Firenze returned into the bedroom and helped her into the bathroom. Scarlet stopped in her tracks when she saw the bath that he had drawn for her, and shook as she thought of being naked in the presence of a man again. Sure this was her husband Firenze, and he had never hurt her, but every time that she looked at him and thought of being naked in front of him all she could see was Bane's sneering face, and the memory of what he had done came flooding back to the foreground of her mind paralyzing her with fear. Firenze noticed her stillness and moved to help her thinking that she was in pain, only for her to flinch at his touch and move away from him as if she had been burned with terror filled eyes.

"Don't, don't touch me," she whispered in a quivering voice as she began to shake violently.

"Scarlet, I will never hurt you, love. I only want to help you," said Firenze as he tried to reach for her hand.

"I said, do not, touch, me! If you truly wish to help me, than leave me alone. I do not need your help if it involves you touching my naked skin, or looking at me with no clothes on. Now Leave," she all but shrieked as she shrunk away from him in fear.

"Scarlet, please," started Firenze with tears of pain in his eyes.

"Firenze, please, leave," she said as she turned her back to him burring her face into the corner so that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"As you wish my love. I'll be right outside in the sitting room if you need anything at all," he said with a sigh as he turned and left her alone in the room closing the door softly behind him. He sank onto the edge of the bed and buried his face into his hands letting the sobs rack through him. Bane was gone, but he had taken away his heart. His son was dead, and his wife, was so traumatized that she wouldn't allow him to touch her unless she was covered in several layers of clothes. He wanted to scream, in frustration, but what would that help. Healer Pomfrey had suggested that she see a mind healer for therapy, but Scarlet refused to leave the castle since he had gotten her back within its walls.

Scarlet remained inside of the walls of Hogwarts until healer Pomfrey had deemed her healthy enough to return to the Forest with her family. From her window in her rooms she could see Firenze galloping fast from the forest with a large bouquet of wild flowers in his hands. She had now gotten to the point where she could allow him to kiss her and hug her again, but she still refused to allow him to touch any part of her body beneath her long unflattering robes that fit loosely to hide her figure and in her mind her mutilated body. Even though after a month of treatment, and the reassurance that the scars were all healed and that she looked beautiful, she just didn't see it when she looked in the mirror.

She stared out the window in silence and didn't notice that Firenze was now in the room standing behind until a bouquet of wild flowers appeared in front of her bringing her out of her musings with a jump of fright. "Didn't you see me coming, or hear me come in to the room," asked Firenze with soft eyes as he held out his hand to her? Scarlet nodded and then shook her head, before timidly placing her hand into his and allowing him to help her to her feet. "We've got a large surprise for you my love, I can't wait to show it to you," said Firenze as he tenderly wrapped a thick cloak around her shoulders.

"Your parents are here, and Trigga finally got bonded last week. He's sad that you didn't want to come to see him finally settle down," said Firenze to his silent wife as they walked through the castle hand in hand. Scarlet did not respond, she simply walked by his side with her hand in his until they drew nearer to the spot beside the Black Lake where she had been attacked and froze with fear once more. "Scarlet, look at me! He's gone, he will never harm you or anyone else again! It's time for you to come home, where you belong. Look, the entire herd has come out to escort you home," he said as he turned her away from the lake towards where the entire herd, most of whom were pregnant were standing waiting for her with their bows raised in solute.

Scarlet started to cry and tried to back away only to back into Amiri and Ronan, and then look down at her feet as the tears flowed. "Scarlet, this is what you wanted, the entire herd is well on the way to a new life, full of love, and joy, and we all have you to thank for it," said Ronan happily. She let go of Firenze's hand and moved to Amiri's side to feel the large swell of her pregnant belly, with tears in her eyes, and Amiri pulled her into a warm hug as she stood there and sobbed for what she had lost.

"Scarlet, listen to us, you can start over. We are all here for you, and want you to come home," said Amiri as she held Scarlet close allowing her to cry as long as she wanted too.

Ronan reached out a comforting hand to his daughter-in-law, only for her to shriek and run into Firenze's waiting arms and stand there trembling with fear. "What did I do," he asked scratching his head in confusion?

"Father, she's not very comfortable around males in there centaur form. Perhaps, it would be better if you had the men change so that she feels more comfortable," said Firenze as he held his shaking wife and tried to calm her.

"Very well, I'll go and tell the others to change so that we can get her to come home," said Ronan with a nod of his head as he flashed into his human form and walked toward the other herd members.

The females of the tribe also chose to change into their human form, to make Scarlet more comfortable, and together they finally got Scarlet to walk through the Forest to their home. As she walked between Firenze and Amiri surrounded by the others of the herd, she looked around at the green leaves and plants that sprouted everywhere. There were an abundance of animals scampering here and there, and the Forest looked at peace, and happy. She froze as Firenze gently covered her eyes from behind and started to tremble with fear until she heard his voice in her ear.

"If you don't want me to cover your eyes, than close them until I tell you to open them, there's only a few more steps to your surprise. Do you trust me," he asked in a loving tone, that made her relax?

"Yes, Firenze, I trust you, just don't let me fall," she said before being scooped up into his arms and carried the last fifty feet to the centaur Village, before being placed back onto her feet. "Now, before you open your eyes, I want you to try something for me," said Firenze as he held her close and whispered into her ears.

"Oh, okay, what do you need me to do," asked Scarlet as she leaned into his warm embrace feeling at peace after a year of torment?

"Clear your mind of everything, and listen only to the sound of my voice. Concentrate on what I say, and tell me, what do you smell," asked Firenze as he thought back on how she had helped him a year ago in her own home, before they were bonded?

"I can smell, many types of flowers in bloom, trees, fresh earth, water, , clean air, campfire smoke, apples and cinnamon, and cherries,. Why do you always smell of cherries," she sighed as she leaned into him and breathed in his familiar sweet scent of cherries and forest?

"I didn't know that I smelled like cherries. Concentrate, Scarlet! You're distracting me. Now tell me what do you hear," he asked as everyone in the village went silent in expectation?

"I can hear the wind in the trees, the trickle of water, the crackle of a fire, the song of phoenix, the voices of unicorns,. I can hear many hearts beating as one, and your heart beating in time with mine," she said as her body started to feel warm and tingly.

"What do you feel, my love," asked Firenze softly as he felt Scarlet's magic start to tingle softly?

"I can feel the soft dirt under my feet, the wind blowing through my hair, your strong and warm arms holding me so close, your tears falling onto my shoulder, and a slight warmth that I never thought to feel again," she said as the warmth spread a bit farther through her body.

"Now, without opening your eyes, what do you see, Scarlet," he asked as he wiped a tear from his eyes with one hand?

"I can see the trees that surround the sacred pool, the crystal blue water of the pool, your face before mine, and the entirety of both our herd, and my families heard standing around us as we stand in the center of the Sacred pool. The village beyond them has changed. The buildings are built much larger, and in a more sturdy fashion in much the same way as the ones that I grew up in back in the Centaur Glade, were built, I can see the ghostly figure of a beautiful blond centaur female holding our son. She's thanking me for taking care of you and Ronan, and promises to take care of Healy," said Scarlet as she opened her eyes and looked down into the sacred pool at the reflection of Blossom and Ealy, who smile and waved up at her.

"What else do you see," asked Firenze as he stood before her in his centaur form with his eyes sparkling with joy?

"I see you. Firenze, I'm so sorry, for how I've treated you these past few months. Can you ever forgive me," she asked in a soft voice?

"Scarlet, I forgave you the instant that you spoke to me again. Come with me, there is something else that I want to show you," said Firenze as he knelt and pulled her onto his back.

"You aren't giving me much of a choice in this," she said as she clung to his shoulders to keep herself from sliding off sideways.

"It will be better this way. It's time for you to open your eyes and see what the rest of us see when we look at you," said Firenze as he trotted into the largest house at the center of the small centaur town, and closed the door behind him.

Scarlet held onto Firenze until he entered a lavishly furnished bedroom with large windows that looked out onto the Castle of Hogwarts and it's grounds though she knew that they were too deep into the forest to see the castle. She slid from his back and walked around the room looking at everything except for the mirror that sat in the corner of the room beside the open door to a large closet filled with clothes." Firenze, we are too far from the castle and the forest is too thick to see it this clearly. How is this possible," she asked standing before the enchanted window with a puzzled expression upon her face?

"It's enchanted, to show you whatever you wish. Harry Potter and his wife Hermione helped us make it just for you," said Firenze as he changed back into his human form and wrapped his arms around his wife kissing her neck tenderly praying that she didn't push him away.

"It's beautiful," she whispered softly trying not to give into what her body was screaming at her to feel once more.

"You're beautiful," said Firenze as he made her back slowly toward the mirror in the corner and slowly turned her to look at her reflection.

"No, I'm not," she said shutting her eyes and allowing a tear to fall as she refused to look at her own reflection.

"Yes, Scarlet, you are. You are more beautiful than you know, you just refuse to see it. Open your eyes and try to see what I see," coaxed Firenze as he ran his hands up and down her arms slowly. Scarlet opened her eyes and stared at their reflection in the mirror as Firenze started to kiss her neck gently and one of his strong hands held her while the other worked on loosening her dress.

"Firenze, I don't know if I'm ready for this," she whispered in a trembling voice daring not to move for fear of what he would do to her.

"We won't go any further than you wish to go, and I will stay in my human form until you wish otherwise. I just want you to look at yourself in the mirror, nothing more. I don't care if I have to take one hundred cold showers after this, I will not force you to make love to me if you are not ready for that," said Firenze as he gently slid her dress down her shoulders revealing her soft unblemished shoulders and neck to her eyes.

She stood there motionless and trembling as the dress slid lower, and lower by the minute revealing more and more of her naked flesh beneath, until Firenze let the dress drop to the floor to puddle at her feet and ran his hand back up her arms holding her in place, refusing to allow her to move or turn away. To her surprise her skin was unblemished, and was silky smooth without a single scratch, bruise, or scar upon it. She turned slowly in Firenze's arms and turned her head to look at the reflection of her back. "Do you see now, Scarlet, you are perfection in my eyes, and that's all that matters," smiled Firenze as he placed a tender kiss upon her forehead before stepping away from her and leaving her standing alone in front of the mirror.

"Firenze, where are you going," she asked as she felt the absence of his touch?

"I told you, I'm not going to force you to make love to me. If you will excuse me, darling, I will leave you to dress in peace, and will go and take an extremely cold shower to cool myself down. It's been a year since, I've been that close to you and I find it very hard to control myself. My head and my heart wants to give you all the time that you need, but my body especially my stud bits wants more than you are ready for," said Firenze as he entered the master bathroom and leapt into the freezing water with a scream.

Weeks passed and night after night Scarlet would try to inch closer to Firenze in the bed only to wake up late at night to his screams that he tried to stifle as he stood under the stream of ice cold water as it poured over him. She would hear him cry and pound his fists against the hard stone wall in the bathroom, but he'd always come to bed, place a kiss upon her cheek thinking that she was asleep, and then would roll himself up in a blanket so that his skin wouldn't touch her. Day after day, she would wake early and walk down to the Sacred pool for prayer and meditation, and day after day she sat there and watched everyone as they went about their lives at her enchanted window, until one day she simply had enough.

She watched Firenze's every move, and every time that he touched her more and more warmth spread through her. It had now been nine months since she had been rescued and Bane had been executed. Though she wanted to move on with her life, and give Firenze the passionate love that he deserved from his wife she just couldn't allow him to go any further than holding her close while he slept and placing light kisses upon her face and neck. Every time that she imagined allowing him to go further, Bane's snarling face would pop into her mind, making her go ridged in Firenze's arms.

By now the cold showers and his wife's fear of what he believed to be his touch on her bare skin, was driving Firenze to distraction. He would now get up at least two times a night, and attempt to drown his libido within the cold water of his bathroom, but sometimes it just wasn't enough to quench his urges. He started to become withdrawn and quiet, when in Scarlet's presence, and started to wonder if she even loved him anymore. For the past few days, she had went back to being quiet, but now was never seen in the small centaur town. Upon speaking with Haggrid and several other's he had learned that Scarlet had been returning to the school every day and then returned only to the centaur village to prepare an evening meal for him, and then sit there silently eating as the sounds of the other centaurs with their foals sounded out joyously through an open window.

As he sat and ate not looking up at her, his eyes finally snapped up tiredly when she called his name. "Firenze, can we talk, or are you too tired," asked Scarlet as she got to her feet and closed the open window to cut off the sounds of the other centaurs and there growing families?

"What is there to talk about, Scarlet, You've made it quite obvious that you no longer love me or wish to be in my presence," he snapped coldly as he slammed down his fork and knife onto the table making the plates rattle.

"Firenze, your wrong. I know that this is frustrating to you, but you don't know what I've been dealing with," said Scarlet as she tried to fight back tears at the sharpness of his words.

"Frustrating, It is more than Frustrating! It seems as if you don't love me anymore, and that you prefer the humans over your own kind, what the Hell do you expect for me to think, when you stay away from the home that the entire herd has built for you, and go ridged in my arms at night as if I repulse you," he screamed with rage as he pushed himself from the table and stomped from the room slamming the front door of the house as he left? Scarlet sat there with a shocked and stunned expression on her face before getting to her feet and running out the door after Firenze. Because of a confession from her brother, she knew exactly where Firenze got off to when he couldn't handle things,

She raced through the dark Forest with one objective on her mind. He hadn't even given her the chance to explain that she had been seeing a mind healer, and had decided to have the horrendous memories of everything to do with Bane and the loss of their son, removed from her head permanently. She stopped as the lights of Hogwarts came into view to catch her breath and then walked calmly up to the castle to go and find her husband, and attempt to sooth his temper and explain things rather he wanted to hear it or not.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Love will Free Them

After stopping and speaking with a few of the portraits , Scarlet learned where Firenze was hiding himself and went up to the suite of rooms that she used to call hers, to find him sitting in an armchair with his back to the door with a goblet of elf made wine in his hand, staring into the flames deep in meditation. He didn't hear her enter or even notice her when she stepped in front of him and took the goblet from his hand and placed it onto the table at his side. Making up her mind, she sat on the floor on her knees between his relaxed legs, and stared up into his eyes, as she attempted to contact him mentally and make him understand.

Firenze had locked himself away in his mind and memories of the way that it used to be before Bane had ruined his life, when there was a sudden light followed by warmth, and a vision of Scarlet appeared before him sitting on her knees dressed in a figure flattering green silk robe with her brown eyes blazing with an emotion that he hadn't seen from her in a long time. "Firenze, I'm just as tired of this loneliness and isolation as you are, so either hear me out and be rewarded for your patience, which I know is wearing thin, or continue to act like an ass, and I'll force you to stay where you are and you'll have to go another week without what I'm wishing to offer to you," she said with her arms crossed making his eyes pop open to look down at her in shock.

Before he could move or even speak, green vines sprouted from out of nowhere and tied him to the chair that he sat in, and covered his mouth that was about to utter a protesting word, and Scarlet got to her feet and started to pace the floor in front of him. "Now perhaps you will be more reasonable, and listen to me. If you promise not to speak until I've finished with what I have to say, I'll take the vine from your mouth," said Scarlet as she looked at her husband with a stern expression, waiting for him to nod. Firenze nodded and his mouth was free of the vine that covered it with a snap of her fingers.

"Firenze, it has taken me months to regain the ability to use my powers over the elements and nature like this. I've tried and tried to change back into my true form, but so far have not been able to accomplish it, so until I say otherwise, you must promise me that when we make love that you will not attempt to change into your true form, as that would be very painful if I am unable to do so as well, and that's not something that I wish to feel, ever," she said as she continued to pace nervously.

"Okay, that's something that I didn't expect for you to ever say. You know that I'd never hurt you, or do anything that you're not comfortable with by now. Can you please stop pacing and stand in one place, you're making me tired just looking at you," asked Firenze with pleading eyes?

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind, and am trying to think of how to say it," said Scarlet apologetically as she stopped in front of him and gazed into his eyes. "I've never stopped loving you or wanting your love and your touches and affection, Firenze. It was just so hard not to picture that horrid creature who killed our son, whenever I thought of being naked in front of you, so I've been going to the castle to see a mind healer, and have had all of those memories permanently removed from my head. I don't want to have my life controlled by someone who no longer lives, who hurt us so badly. The only memories that I want are those that we make together, so I figured I'd start those new memories with something simple," she said as she reached behind her back and unlaced her green robes.

"I want the same thing that you want, my love. I want a family complete with many foals, your foals. I want to hear your laughter, and see you smile. I don't ever want to hear you scream in pain, or anger again over something that I can help you remedy," she said as she allowed the green silk dress to fall gracefully from her body to reveal her perfect naked body to her husband's eyes before she slowly walked up to him and knelt at his feet and opened his trousers to release his rapidly swelling member, making him gasp and his jaw drop in shock.

"And most of all, I never want you to take a cold shower unless it is summer time and you are sweating and in need of relief from the heat. You are going to make yourself sick doing this. It stops now," she said as she lowered her soft hot mouth onto his shaft making him moan at the contact as she started to move her head up and down his length slowly.

"Sc-Scarlet, he moaned as her head continued to bob up and down his length slowly making him tremble and clench the arms of the chair wishing that his hands were free so that he could bury them into her hair.

"Nu, uh, you naughty man, it's my way until I say otherwise," she scolded as she slowly stood and straddled his lap before reaching down between them and guiding his stiffness into her, lowering herself down onto him slowly making both of them moan with pleasure.

She started to move slowly up and down making him moan a few times before she flicked her wrist and vanished the vines that held him down to the chair. Firenze started to slowly run his hands over her body and watched her breasts bounce gently as she rode him, and the expressions as she panted and gasped with her every movement. He wanted to be closer to her so he gently pulled her closer taking one of her nipples into his mouth and making her gasp as he licked and suckled while thrusting his hips up gently to meet her every thrust. He reached around her and grasped her under her thighs as she moved, and then quickly rose to his feet making her lock her ankles around his waist and squeak as he carried her over to a wall and held her there while he took over and thrust into her , moaning and gasping with pleasure.

"Firenze, wall, to , hard," she gasped between pants and moans.

"Hold on to me, love. I can fix that," he said as he pulled away from the wall taking her with him still sheathed by her wet inviting heat, as he sank to the soft carpet before the fireplace and started to move a bit faster within her. Her toes curled and she called out his name over and over as she writhed beneath him on the soft carpet as the light from the flames lit their joined bodies and danced on their skin. He then picked up one of her legs and rolled her onto her side, while he remained inside of her and thrust from behind lazily while they both lay covered in sweat from their exertions and the heat of the fire, before they both climaxed together with simultaneous screams of pleasure and fell asleep where they were.

Firenze awoke an hour later, upon the floor thinking that he had dreamt the entire thing, when he felt himself still buried deep within the warmth of his wife's body. She was sleeping soundly in his arms, and he didn't want to wake her , so he gently slid out of her and gathered her into his arms to move her into the bed so that they could both sleep more comfortably for a while. As he lay there in the bed beside her, he imagined the prospect of making love to her again,. He loved how it felt when they were joined so intimately, and how she moaned his name passionately while writhing beneath him. He looked down feeling his loins stir and smiled as he made up his mind.

His wife had indeed given him the surprise of a lifetime,. He figured that it was only right to return the favor, so he started to kiss her gently starting at her neck, and moving slowly down her body as he kissed and touched her skin. She giggled as he kissed one of her ticklish spots, and then moaned his name softly in her sleep as he began to suckle at her breast while fondling the other with one hand and massaging her gently between the legs with the other, enjoying the feeling of the soft red hair between her legs as he moved his hand over it..

"Oh, Firenze, I've missed you so much my love. I want to have your foal, take me," she whispered in a dream like voice as his finger gently found her center and began to rub , making her move beneath his hand in her sleep.

"You're not ready yet, I have to prepare you a bit more before I can take you, and you have to wake up first," he said as he looked into her sleeping face as she panted gently with the motion of his fingers.

"Firenze, please, take me," she moaned as her legs opened to grant him better access.

"As you wish," he said as he lowered his head between her legs and began to lick and suck her until she had come for him and was completely wet and relaxed. She moaned softly and started to beg once more as he gently slid his stiffness into her, making her moan loud enough that she actually awoke and started to writhe gently beneath him as she locked her legs around his , gasping his name in surprise and mingled passion as he filled her over and over again with each gentle thrust.

"Firenze, what in the Archer's name? I was dreaming that you were making love to me, when I felt, Oh gods, Firenze," she cried out as he thrust into her over and over again.

"You're not dreaming, anymore. Do you wish me to stop," he asked slowing his pace in preparation to remove himself from her person?

"No, please, don't stop. Take me harder, Firenze, deeper, I need, I need," she gasped. Firenze grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed, and slid it beneath her backside giving himself a better angle to work with as she arched her back up with satisfaction. He thrust into her deeply making her scream out with each thrust, as he deepened his thrusts with every stroke.

Scarlet was having a wonderfully erotic dream of her husband as he made love to her, not realizing that the feelings that she was having were reality until she felt Firenze's thickness gently thrusting between her legs. He asked her if she wished him to stop, but by now she was incapable of rational thought and only wanted him, all of him. She wanted to feel him deep within her, wanted to feel every last inch of him, wanted to bare him the foal that he should have had and many more, so she begged him for what she wanted from him, and screamed with pleasure as he gave it all to her.

In the new position they both climaxed harder than before and Scarlet continued to tremble with the aftershocks of their shared orgasms as Firenze's stud part throbbed within her spilling his seed deep within her until she was beyond filled, before collapsing on top of her with exhaustion and laying there with a happy lopsided grin with his face between her breasts., and she sighed as she wrapped her arms around him holding him where he lay, and thinking of how complete she now felt. The memories of the other were gone, and now when she closed her eyes Firenze in all of his masculine glory was all that she could see in her dreams.

They made love five more times resting between sessions of passion, until the early light of dawn glowed upon the horizon, and then decided that it would be much easier for them to leave the castle before the students and staff awoke for their day and left with Scarlet riding upon Firenze's golden back astride him with either leg on each side of him, clenching his sides as he galloped hard through the forest , leaping and jumping over obstacles in his path, as he weaved through the trees towards the Centaur town, and his own home, where he intended on taking his wife a few more times, before he went about his business for the day.

Once home, he made love to her in every room of the house, until a knock sounded at the kitchen door, and interrupted his efforts making him growl with anger, and Scarlet locked her ankles around his waist and clung to him refusing to be parted from him as he walked to open the door a crack holding her against the other side of the door as he held her with one hand, and tried not to moan as she wiggled slightly sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. "Good morning, Firenze, You do know that it's almost noon, and there are things to be done. Honestly, I know that I raised you to be more responsible than that," scolded Ronan from the other side of the door with his bow slung over one shoulder and a large fat turkey hanging from his other hand?

"Father, I'm a little, um, preoccupied, with an important project to make Scarlet, happy at the moment. Could you , um, take care of things for today? I think that this is going to take a while to complete," said Firenze attempting to keep a straight face as Scarlet moved against him impatiently.

"Well, I guess I can do that for you if you think that your project will help Scarlet get closer to you, and come back to the way that it was before. I'll expect both of you over to my house tonight for dinner," said Ronan as he turned away from the door with a wave of his hand.

Ronan laughed as he heard a crash and then a feminine moan of pleasure immediately after the door had shut, and walked back to his home feeling the need to make love to his wife as well. He entered his home and tossed the turkey into the sink as he locked his arms around his wife's waist and whispered huskily into her ear. "Where are Onyx and Twilight, my love?"

"There, in their beds, I've just got them down for their afternoon nap," she said as she turned in his arms and then moaned into his kiss as he picked her up from the floor and sat her upon the kitchen table. "Ronan, I use this table to cook your meals, and our children are asleep, what are you doing," she asked in shock as he stepped between her legs and pulled her towards his naked body?

"The table can be cleaned, and if you are worried about the children waking, than may I suggest that you attempt not screaming too loudly," he said as he slid into her making her moan his name in shock and pleasure.

As Ronan rocked into Amiri she attempted not to scream out his name, but it was no good, so she screamed into his mouth as he kissed her passionately. "Ronan, if they wake up, you are explaining this to them," she gasped.

"No, I won't! If they awake and Archer forbid see us, than there big brother will explain this, since it's his fault that I'm in this state to begin with. If I could guess why he hasn't showed his face all day, I'd have to say that Scarlet, is finally giving him a peace of her mind that he was lacking for dammed near two years. Honestly I'm glad that she didn't make him wait any longer, he was starting to get extremely grumpy. It's not at all attractive in a herd leader," grunted Ronan as he made love to his wife making the kitchen table creak under the stress of their joined bodies atop its surface.

"How will you explain the broken table if it breaks, " gasped Amiri as she met him thrust for thrust?

"I think that Firenze and Scarlet already broke their kitchen table. Perhaps we should move this somewhere that can take the strain," he said as he flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her off of the table as they transformed into their true forms to finish the game that Ronan had started in the middle of the Kitchen.

Hours later found Firenze and Scarlet sitting at the family dining table in his father's home, while his little siblings tossed food at each other with gleeful expressions on their faces, while the adults ate and chuckled under their breaths at an inside joke, when Ronan finally spoke. "Well Firenze, what was that loud crash that came from your house after you closed the door," he asked with a knowing smirk on his face?

"It was nothing that can't be replaced," said Firenze shortly avoiding his father's knowing gaze.

"Well, Scarlet, since your kitchen table met with such an untimely end, you are welcome to come and, PREPARE MEALS, in our kitchen any time until Firenze manages to get you a new table," said Amiri with an ear to ear smile on her face putting strong emphasis on what was supposed to be done on a kitchen table, and making both Firenze and Scarlet choke on their food and turn beet red in embarrassment.

"At least we didn't cook on the very table that we destroyed. Please tell me that you gave your kitchen table a thorough cleaning before you cooked this meal," giggled, Scarlet making Ronan and Amiri choke on their food as well?

"Oh, yes, since Ronan started the mess, I made sure that he cleaned it very thoroughly. He doesn't like the idea of not getting his dinner on time do you my love," giggled Amiri poking Ronan in the ribs?

"Miss such a wonderful home cooked meal, and be deprived of such loving company as my beloved family, never," smiled Ronan making everyone laugh. Onyx and his twin sister Twilight laughed too although they didn't know what the adults were laughing about,. They figured that if the adults thought that it was funny than it was well worth the laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Blessings and announcements

Things improved greatly between Firenze and Scarlet and it didn't take too long before Scarlet's fool powers returned to her. She and Firenze awoke every morning tangled in each other's arms, with happy smiles upon their faces as they walked hand in hand to the sacred pool for prayer to the Archer. As Scarlet gazed into the pool in meditation she suddenly moved away from Firenze's side and stepped into the water and vanished in a flash of light before reappearing in her true form after being stuck in her human form for a year and three months. Firenze shielded his eyes with his arm and blinked as the light faded to find Scarlet standing in the center of the pool with her elemental powers flaring in Centaur form looking every bit the powerful woman that he had married.

Upon seeing Scarlet had returned to her true form once again, Firenze flashed into his true form and stepped into the pool and into her arms. They left the pool together and summoned their bows for a morning hunt. Firenze and Scarlet raced side by side through the forest and shot at a large accromantula without the aid of the Black thorn poison, that most centaurs used to take down the dangerous monstrous spiders. There bows sprouted leaves and blossoms of cherries and Apple blossoms, and their arrows glowed brightly with power. Both arrows flew through the air with the song of Phoenix making the Accromantula freeze in its tracks and look around for the bird, that was the final move that it ever made, and one arrow pierced it's head and the other pierced its heart.

As they carried their prize together back towards the town in the heart of the Forbidden Forest laughing and chatting happily they passed a hidden cave that neither had ever noticed before, and Scarlet stopped suddenly with wide eyes as the wind started to blow. "Scarlet, love, what's wrong," asked Firenze turning to look back at her with concern in his eyes?

"This place," she muttered as she dropped her side of the carrying sling and moved to the entrance of the cave cautiously!

"It's just a cave, love. Come, we have a meeting to attend to when we get home. The headmistress of Hogwarts had something that she wished to speak to both of us about. It must be important is she's chosen to meet us in our little town. We shouldn't keep her waiting," said Firenze as he stepped to her side and place a hand upon her shoulder.

He removed his hand suddenly as flames burst from Scarlets hands and shot into the entrance of the cave igniting many torches ablaze to light up the path into a chamber that looked as if someone had been living there. Ignoring him Scarlet walked into the cave and looked around with her bow in her hand and the arrow tip glowing in preparation to fire. She spun and took aim as hoof beats echoed behind her and her arrow vanished from her bow as she gazed into Firenze's shocked eyes. "This place, reeks of his dark heart and soul. The memories of him and what he's done, are gone, but I can feel the evil of what was done in this cave. I never wish for this place to be used by anyone with nefarious plans again. Never will any child of ours feel the fear and the evil that permeates this place," said Scarlet as she started to glow with red light and the ground started to shake beneath their hooves.

"Scarlet, shouldn't we get out of here before you do this," asked Firenze as he attempted to pull her from the cave?

"I have to do this in a way that won't harm the school. It will only take a moment," she said as the stones and rocks that made up the caves moved, shifted and started to become solid walls of stone as she backed towards the entrance of the cave. Once she was certain that the castle above the caves was safe, she turned and exited the tunnel with the lit torches and they all extinguished as she passed. Once outside she turned to face the cave entrance once more, reared high pawing the air with her front hooves and came down making Firenze fall in shock to the ground as the entrance to the cave collapsed and grass grew over what was left.

"Remind me never to make you angry," said Firenze as he got to his feet and picked up his side of the carrying sling.

"You won't ever make me angry enough to use my powers on you. Although I do believed that you did enjoy being tied down the other night," she smirked as she picked up her side of the sling and they walked back home.

"That will never go any further than our bedroom, love," laughed Firenze as he gave his wife a longing look across the body of the accromantula that they carried.

"I only did that because you kept trying to do that thing that I hate. If you keep your stud bits away from my backside and where it belongs like the gentle centaur that I know you to be, there will be no need to punish you. There's only one place that your stud bits belong within we're in centaur form and my ass is not that place. It feels unnatural, and I believe that it was a combination of that plus being starved, that led to the loss of our first foal. If you wish to become a father, I'd suggest staying away from that part of my body especially now," said Scarlet as they entered the outskirts of town and delivered the accromantula to the meat carver.

"What do you mean, if, I wish to be a father again," barked Firenze as he followed Scarlet from the shop and grasped her hand bringing it to his lips?

"You're a mature adult, Centaur. Think of what we've been doing like a pair of rabbits, and the possible outcome of that particular activity," she said as she nodded a polite greeting to a small happy centaur family as they passed.

"Scarlet, are you telling, me, what I hope that you're telling me," asked Firenze as he rushed ahead of her and opened the door to their home for her?

"That depends on how badly you really want the answer," she said as she hung her bow and quiver on its hook by the door with a smile on her face.

"Scarlet, are you carrying my unborn foal," he asked as he pinned her into the corner blocking her escape?

"No, I'm carrying both of your unborn foals," she smiled as she passed a hand over her equine belly making two golden orbs float before Firenze's eyes.

"Twins, we're having twins," Screamed Firenze excitedly as he ran a tender hand over where his foals rested within their mother's belly, before taking his wife into his strong arms and kissing her passionately until someone cleared their throats making him growl in anger over being interrupted.

"Lightning, don't you ever knock," he growled as he glared at his brother-in-law who was holding his son's little hand and smiling at the pair.

"I did, but you didn't hear me because you were too busy informing the entire herd of your blessings. I just came to tell you that the Headmistress of the School is here, and waiting just outside of the door." said Lightning as his son let go of his hand and trotted up to his aunt and uncle happily, and wrapped his little arms around Scarlet's leg giggling.

"Thunder, It's kind of hard for Aunty Scarlet to move with you locked around my leg," Smiled Scarlet as she looked down at her nephew with a smile.

"Me, wuve you, Nana Scarwet. Dada, I stay here, with Nana Scarwet," announced Thunder as he flashed into his human form and clung tighter to his aunt's foreleg.

Minerva entered the house and smiled at the little centaur boy as he clung to his aunt's leg. "You're sweet little nephew can stay if he wishes. What I've come to speak to the two of you about is nothing that would be unsuitable for young ears to hear," said Minerva as she watched Scarlet flash into her human form and pick the small boy up from around her leg with a smile of gratitude.

"Welcome to our home, Headmistress Minerva, would you like a cup of tea or something to eat," asked Firenze as he showed the visitor to their sitting room?

"Tea would be nice, thank you Firenze," she said with a smile as she watched little Thunder as he ran to the book shelf and pulled a book from the bottom shelf and carried it over to his aunt.

"Nana, pwease wead book," pleaded Thunder as he handed the book to Scarlet and sat there expectantly at her feet.

"Thunder, not right now, your Aunty Scarlet has a visitor. Bring the book to me, and I'll read it to you in the other room," suggested Lightning.

"No, Nana Scarwet weads better. She makes the pictews move on the floor and makes funny voices," said Thunder defiantly shaking his little head at his father.

"Thunder, sweetie, your daddy's right. I do have an important guest to speak to at the moment. I also don't think that it's fair for you not to invite Onyx and Twilight to hear the story. Perhaps it would be nice, if you went over to Ronan's house, and asked them to join us before I read the story. Can you go and get them for me like a big boy," asked Scarlet giving her brother a look?

"Okay, I go get Onyx and Twiwight," agreed Thunder as he flashed back into his true form and bounded over to take his father's hand eagerly.

"I'm so sorry about that, Minerva. My wife is considered one of the best storytellers in the herd,. Her nephew and my two younger siblings are over here almost every day to listen to her story's," said Firenze as he entered the sitting room and placed a tray of tea and freshly baked scones on the table between them.

"No need to apologies Firenze, There just being happy children that every child should have the opportunity to be. Speaking of Opportunities, As Headmistress of the school it is my duty to check the Register every year so that we can send out the proper letters to young students as they become of age. While doing this, I noticed quite a few names that I never expected to see upon the Registry Scroll," started Minerva as she took a grateful sip of her tea.

"What has the school's registry scroll have to do with us," asked Firenze curiously?

"I don't know how to say this, so I brought a copy of the names that made us curious for you to see," she said as she handed a scroll over to Scarlet, who opened it and started to read down the list.

"Firenze, these are the names of every centaur foal in our forest," she exclaimed as she handed the scroll over to her husband who gave it a puzzled look and scratched his head!

"Onyx, Twilight, Thunder, Rosa, Cyan, Jadeite, Michelle, Crystal, Allah, and Kalla, Triston, Timber, Jax, Mallow, Fate, Chance, Brax, Chariot, Comet, Challenge, Alpha, and Delta, Chase, Hope, Derick. These are the names of every child in our herd. What does this mean," asked Firenze not taking his eyes from the scroll in his hand?

"It means that the children of your herd are eligible to be educated up at the school when they turn ten years old," said Minerva calmly.

"Minerva, centaur magic is different from human magic. We harness magic through our bows and arrows, which work much like human wands, but mostly the magic comes from within, and is strengthened by our connection to the earth," explained Scarlet as she waved her hand and made the scroll of parchment vanish from Firenze's hand and reappear upon the table between them to make her point.

"Scarlet's right, Minerva. Before we could agree to send any foal of the herd to the school, we'd have to discuss it with the herd first to get their thoughts on the matter, and then there is the matter of the other students of the school to contend with. They would think our way of magic strange, because they are unable to do magic like our kind do. I mean, sure, I've personally seen students at the school preforming wandless and nonverbal magic, but that wasn't until they were in there sixth and Seventh years of education. They would have to be taught our methods of magic in addition so that it would be a fair education for all involved," said Firenze.

"Furthermore, foals of our herd, are taught the art of Divination from the time that they are able to sit still longer than three minutes. Even my nephew at one year old has already begun his education in Divination. If, we were to allow the foals of our herd to attend your school, the Divination class will have to be open to all ages. I would also have to insist upon the hiring of a proper professor to teach our magic to all students," said Scarlet in a thoughtful tone.

"Scarlet's right, you'd also have to hire a proper divination professor, who actually makes sense. Sybille Travlawni will simply not do, as our children can divine circles around her in their sleep, furthermore, I won't have any foal of my herd taught by someone who drowns her sorrows in cooking sherry to excess every day of term," said Firenze with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

"I agree with you on that point. She's been wanting to retire for a while now, I will begin searching for a professor who will please you, in that regard, and I do hope that if your herd agrees to send their children to be educated at the school, that perhaps one of them will also consent to become a professor of your kind of magic. I don't wish to cause discord with your herd, though, so please let me know of the herd's decision when you get the chance. The tea was refreshing, but I must go. I have another meeting to get to with the school board of governors to discuss a few other changes that I'd like to make to the school's curriculum, for next term," said Minerva as she got to her feet and was escorted to the door by Firenze.

As Firenze opened the door he had to quickly hold out his hand to stop Minerva from falling forward as his younger siblings, nephew, and all of the other foals of the herd thundered passed them and surrounded Scarlet on the floor and looked up at her eagerly. Scarlet smiled at them and shrugged her shoulders as she opened the book to the story that they wanted to hear and started the story with a flourish of magic filling the air, that made the pictures spring from the book, and float above the children preforming to every word that she spoke. "I can see now why they like her story's better, " said Minerva with a smile upon her face as she left the house and was escorted back to the castle by Lightning.

Later that night after the foals of the herd had been put to bed, the Adults all met in the town square to discuss Minerva's discovery and proposition to the herd. They were all intrigued at the idea of allowing their children to learn and make friends with the Human children of Hogwarts, but they didn't want just any wizard to teach their children. So it was decided, that two from there herd would take positions at the school to teach Divination, and the Art of Lay Line magic. They all looked to Firenze and Scarlet with expectant expressions on their face when it came to the discussion of who should take those positions.

"Why are you looking at us like that," asked Scarlet,?

"Oh, no, there's no way that I'm going to do that. I'm the herd leader, not a professor," snapped Firenze crossing his arms with a stern expression on his face.

"I don't know, Firenze, it's a given that I'd be the best choice to teach Lay Line magic. You already have experience teaching Divination at the school. Who would you rather trust the education of the herd's foals and our future foals too if not ourselves," said Scarlet in a thoughtful tone.

"Scarlet, the teaching would begin next school term, and would continue all through our foal's lives. I don't think that we are the right centaurs for this job. Need I remind you of what you've told me earlier today? I don't want you to face that stress," said Firenze shaking his head.

"Firenze, I'm only pregnant, my mother taught all of the foals of my old herd all through her pregnancy with Trigga and Lightning. Not to mention her pregnancy with me later on. If my mother can do it, then so can I. If you don't think that you can handle teaching divination again, and you'd prefer to sleep alone while I teach at the school, then please be my guest," snapped Scarlet as she crossed her arms angrily.

"Scarlet, is right, Firenze. The students of the school learned much from you, when you taught them before. Besides I can handle things while the two of you are teaching, during the year, and please take no offense brothers and sisters, but I personally would trust no others to teach my foals, and ensure their happiness and safety while they attend the school," said Ronan.

The other members of the centaur herd nodded their heads and muttered their agreement leaving Firenze with no other option but to agree as well. The fact that he would deny his wife nothing and didn't want to ever sleep without her in his arms again, also made him give in. "Fine, I'll do it, but If it is possible, I want the protection that surrounds our territories expanded to include Hogs Mede, and the school. I won't risk the safety of any of our herd's foals or my wife," he said with his arms crossed.

"So be it then! Sahara, this will take both of us," " said Scarlet as she turned and trotted to the sacred pool with Sahara by her side.

Up in her office Minerva sat at her desk writing out an advertisement to hire a new divination professor, when she suddenly felt warm and safe. She looked up as there was a glow of color that flooded her office and then vanished into the walls floor and ceiling. Before she had the chance to even mutter two words or scratch her head over what the flash of colors could have been, there was a knock at her office door, before Firenze stepped in dressed in a set of black teaching robes with forest green trim, and placed two scrolls upon her desk. "Just in case you were wondering, that flash of colorful light that you saw a few seconds ago was a condition of My wife and I coming to teach at the school and allowing the foals of our herd to be educated here, when they become of age," he said as he sat in a chair in front of her desk.

"What kind of condition was that," asked Minerva curiously?

"The centaurs of our herd, and the Forbidden forest have been protected by a very powerful magic that will allow no dark creatures or beings with dark intent to enter our forest ensuring the safety and peace of our people. Since my wife is with foal, and since the herd has decided that they will allow there foals to attend the school when they are of age, we have had the protective magic expanded to protect the Entire school and it's grounds, as well as Hogs Mede Village,. My wife is the most powerful among our tribe in using Lay Line magic, so she has decided to take the post of Professor to teach that magic to all of the students of Hogwarts." said Firenze calmly.

"That's wonderful, Firenze. I'm honored that she's decided to take that post. What is this other scroll, for," asked Minerva as she reached for the other scroll on her desk?

"That is my acceptance letter for the post of Divination Professor. My wife gave me little choice in the matter. If it is possible I'd like to design my own classroom, and my wife and I would like the use of the rooms that she stayed in when she was healing from her ordeal," said Firenze.

"I'm not a big fan of Divination, but the students did learn a lot more from you than they ever did from Trelawney, so consider it done. You may have your pick of any empty classroom that you wish. What will your wife require for her class," asked Minerva?

"Lay Line magic is very powerful, and she'll need a lot of space so that nothing is damaged, Perhaps the Room of requirement would be the best place for her to work as it will take the shape of whatever she will need without taking the children out into the weather on bad days," suggested Firenze.

"The room of requirement has never been used as a class room before, this is going to be very interesting. I look forward to seeing both of you at the start of the new school term," said Minerva as she crumpled up the advertisement and tossed it into the trash bin which belched as it gobbled up the disposed parchment.

"Until next term, then, Headmistress," said Firenze with a bow before he left her office.

The summer passed by as it always did for the Forbidden Forest herd and Scarlet's pregnancy was showing especially when she chose to walk around in her human form. Though she was only by this time four months along, there was no doubt that she was carrying twins. Firenze worried about her constantly, while they taught there separate classes, and nearly drove her crazy when they were alone with his constant coddling. It seemed like the only peace that Scarlet could truly get was when Firenze was either asleep or when she was in her class, teaching the human students.

"Honestly Firenze, you've been impossible ever since I told you that both of the twins are going to be boys. For the last time, I'm fine, so please calm yourself and finish grading your own lessons," snapped Scarlet as she dipped her quill into her bottle of ink and tried her best to ignore the way that Firenze stared at her every time that his foals, would move within their mother's stomach.

"Scarlet, I only care that you and our sons are healthy and that you are comfortable," he said placing a hand over where his restless foals rolled within their mother's stomach calming them instantly.

"Fine, I'll admit, that you do have your uses, but you truly worry too much over me. I'm as healthy as I've ever been, and as you can clearly feel for yourself, so are your foals. They won't be born until around the winter solstice, so please attempt to control your hands, we are in front of other's after all," snapped Scarlet making the other professors laugh at Firenze as she swatted him with her long red tail. Firenze smiled and blushed with embarrassment as he removed his hand from Scarlet's belly and glanced around the room at the other professors sheepishly.

Time passed on to slowly for Firenze as he paced the floor of the hospital wing late on Christmas Eve, awaiting the birth of his sons. Sovarian, Trigga, Lightning, and the other males of the centaur tribe stood by his side and prevented him from bursting into the room with every scream that issued from within. It seemed to continue for Hours until finally at the stroke of midnight the cry of a baby sounded from within the room, followed five minutes later by the cry of the other. Firenze moved to the door of the private room and leapt back as The women of the tribe filed out one at a time with happy smiles upon their faces followed by Madam Pomfrey.

"Congratulations Professor Firenze, you have two extremely healthy baby boys. You may go in now if you wish, and then you and Scarlet may allow visitors at your discression," said Poppy as she opened the door for him to enter the room. Firenze flicked his tail happily as he entered the room and gazed lovingly at his wife who lay upon a large low bed with the two newborn foals curled into her arms.

"You look beautiful, Scarlet," he whispered not wishing to frighten his sons.

"No, Firenze, I look exhausted. I swear I pray that I am never blessed with twins again. This is going to be challenging, how am I going to handle caring for the twins, and teaching," she asked as Firenze sank onto the edge of the bed and gently gathered one of his sons into his arms?

"Your mother has decided to take over your teaching responsibilities until the boys can be left in the care of another. Trigga has also decided to take over my teaching post so that I can help you with the boys. What are we going to call them anyway? We can't just call them our boys for the rest of their lives,  
smiled Firenze as he gently ran his hand over the soft golden coat of his son who opened his little eyes and blinked up at his father?

"I was thinking of calling them Archer and Orion since they were born as the stars of Orion and the archer shine above us," said Scarlet as she cuddled their other son in her arms and smiled at her husband.

"That sounds like a good idea love," smiled Firenze as he cuddled his son and placed a tender hand over the golden coat of his other son who rested in his mother's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N and finally my friends and fellow readers we come to the end of this story . I do hope that you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have . Please enjoy the final chapter of forbidden secrets of the Centaurs and let me know what you think after you've done .**

 **Chapter 16 Prologue Second Generation**

Years passed and soon it was time for yet another generation of students to embark on another adventure of learning. As the steam hissed from the scarlet engine that pulled the Hogwarts Express children both wizarding and centaur boarded the train in their human form. Orion and Archer burst through the barrier that separated platform 9 3/4 from the muggle world laughing as they ran to meet up with their friends on the train. Sure since they called the Forbidden Forest their home, they could have simply walked up to the school, but they enjoyed riding on the train and chatting with friends about their summers.

This year was different from any other since their baby sister Skyblossom was finally old enough to join the other centaur children at the school. They enjoyed teasing her just as their uncles had done years ago to their mother, who scolded the twins harshly and reprimanded them for their behavior. "Mummy, I don't want to ride on that. It's scary, and unnatural. What if it eats me for breakfast, and I never see you and papa again," she asked as she clung to Scarlet and hid as the whistle blew shrilly signaling time for all students to board the train.

"Skyblossom, sweetie your brother's are just teasing you. Do you honestly think that if the train was a monster that ate children, that they would have the nerve to get on," asked Firenze as he loaded her trunk onto the train before picking her up and placing her firmly onto the train?

Skyblossom chewed her bottom lip in distress as she gazed up at her parents with wide terror filled eyes that were a perfect blend of her mother's and father's. "Couldn't one of you ride the train with me just this once," she asked in a soft trembling voice as another set of parents helped their son up onto the train beside her?

"Hello, Scarlet, Firenze, is this your little daughter," asked Harry as he handed Albus his trunk and owl with a smile of pride?

"Yes, she's just a little frightened about riding the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Her big brother's told her that the train ate children for breakfast or some rubbish of that nature," said Firenze shaking his head.

"Your parents are right about the train, Skyblossom. Trust me I rode on this very same train when I was your age, and as you can plainly see, I'm now a fully grown wizard,' smiled Harry in an attempt to sooth the frightened little girl.

"That's up for debate, my love," giggled Hermione as she handed Albus a velvet pouch of galleons to spend on the train. "Albus, why don't you take Skyblossom with you to sit in the compartment with you and your cousins, so that she won't feel so alone," suggested Hermione with an encouraging smile.

"Okay, Mum, bye Dad, come on Skyblossom. You'll love my cousins, their great," said Albus as he helped the young strawberry blond girl with one blue eye and one brown eye with her trunk.

"We'll see you when you get to school, sweetie, don't forget that we're both professors," smiled Scarlet reassuringly as the train doors shut and it started to carry her youngest away toward the school.

Weeks passed and Skyblossom and the others soon settled into their places within the school. Her older brothers were both in Gryffindor house, while she and Albus were sorted into Slytherin house. She soon became good friends with Scorpius Malfoy and a rather large first year girl named Parris Olimp Haggrid who was the daughter of Rubeus Haggrid and his wife Olimp who had retired from the post of Headmistress of Beauxbatons to take up teaching potions at Hogwarts to be nearer to her husband. Skyblossom loved her classes but by far her favorite was divination, and Lay line magic that were taught by her parents.

Years later Firenze and Scarlet watched proudly as their daughter graduated at the top of her class and stepped onto the stage in her centaur form to accept her diploma and awards. Her sorrel coat that could be seen from under her robes glistened in the late afternoon sun, and her long wavy strawberry blond hair and tail blew in the gentle summer breeze as she took her place beside her boyfriend on the stage to rowdy applause and wolf whistles from her older brothers who were now in training to take over their parents positions in a few years earning eye rolls, from their mother, and hard discouraging knocks over their heads from their father.

A year later tears flowed down the cheeks of all in attendance as Albus Severus Potter stepped into the sacred pool in the heart of the Forbidden Forest after watching the Elemental Powers of protection being passed down to the centaur woman who had galloped away with his heart. As his other foot left dry land to step into the pool, there was a flash of blinding light that made everyone turn away or shield their eyes. When the light faded There standing by Skyblossom's side was Albus Severus Potter with his green eyes flashing and a strong black centaur body swishing his long unruly tail happily as he bowed to Firenze who proudly officiated the union of his little girl to her chosen mate as a proud tear of joy rolled down Scarlet's cheek and she leaned into her mother and father's embrace.

The second Generation went on to spread their knowledge to generations after, and Scarlet and Firenze grew old and doted upon their many grandchildren and great grandchildren for years to come. They were found lying together by the shoreline of the sacred pool on the anniversary of the day that their first foal Healy had gone to join the ancestors lifeless and unmoving with their arms wrapped around each other, and were buried in the family burial ground beside Ronan, Amiri, Blossom, and Healy. The lessons that they taught to the world of wizards and Centaurs never to be forgotten. Centaurs flourished once more in Great Brittan, and the Star-crossed love of Scarlet and Firenze and the secrets of the Secret pools were never forgotten again.

The End


End file.
